The Shipping Tails
by Nemon0416
Summary: A collection of interconnected short stories that will get all of the ships that interest me together. Please R&R Sorry for a lousy description. Rated T for some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Hey everyone, Nemon0416 is here and I'm writing my first Fairy Tail fic, I'm not sure how long exactly this story will be, but I will be sure to tell you when I'm on my last chapter. Also, you should know that for this story I'll be going off of the Fairy Tail anime English dub, with the exception of where it ends, and then the rest I just filled in with the manga, but all of the characters will be talking how they do in the English dub, meaning Juvia will talk in first person, Laxus's team is known as the Thunder Legion and so on. So, the time this story takes place is after the final chapter of the manga but without any of the pairings becoming canon (yet) and without the one-hundred-year quest. This story contains many, I repeat** _ **many**_ **ships, and I mean all the basic and most common ones like Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and so on, just about every important character will get someone down the road. I think that is all I need to discuss so let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter One: New arrivals**

It was a normal day at the rowdy guild known as Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were butting heads, Erza was eating some strawberry cake, Mira and Kinana were working behind the bar, Elfman was talking about being a man, the Thunder Legion were doing their own thing, Happy was attempting (and failing) to charm Carla with a fish, Juvia was gushing over Gray, Nab was staring at the request board, Cana was chugging her umpteenth barrel of booze. Levy was reading a book and Gajeel and Lily were sitting next to her while Jet and Droy stared at them with jealous expressions.

Lisanna giggled as she watched her guild, Romeo was cheering for Natsu while Wendy decided to remain neutral in this conflict, Mest was chewing on random stuff as he tried to figure other stuff out, and Lucy was fighting down the severe headache her guild was giving her. Just then the guild's front doors banged, and four people walked in. Everyone's heads turned to see who it was and almost all of them broke into incredibly happy smiles when they saw who it was.

Standing at the entrance to the guild were four of the seven members of the guild known as Crime Sorciere: Jellal, Meredy, Macbeth, and Erik (or as he preferred to be called: Cobra) Everyone went over to greet the four people. Kinana embraced Cobra in a warm hug, and Juvia did the same with Meredy. Jellal embraced Erza in a hug as well. However, nobody was sure how to react to Macbeth who just calmly stood there watching the rest of his group.

Deciding somebody should address the question everyone was dying to ask, Erza spoke up. "So, what brings the four of you to our guild?" Asks Titania. "We've come to join Fairy Tail." Explains Jellal with a warm smile. Fairy Tail just stood there in silence for a moment before they all shouted at the same time _**"WHAT!?"**_ Which made poor Cobra recoil in pain. "Allow me to explain." Said Jellal. And explain he did.

(Flashback)

 _All seven members of the independent guild known as Crime Sorciere were inside the castle that was in the capital of Fiore. They had been summoned by Princess (now Queen) Hisui for reasons that they were unsure of. The seven of them knelt in front of the queen. "May I ask why you have summoned us your Highness?" Asked the leader of Crime Sorciere. The queen looked at the small guild with a warm smile on her face._

 _"I have summoned you to tell you all tha you have been freed of your crimes and are now able to live your lives however you choose from here on." Said Hisiui. The guild stared at the queen in disbelief. "Y-you can't be serious." Said a wide-eyed Jellal. "But, we were a dark guild, how can we be forgiven like this?" Asked Sawyer. Hisui looked at the independent guild with a kind smile. "After all you've done, how could I not?" Asked Hisui in return._

 _"I want you all to live freely from now on, Zeref is gone, Acnologia is gone, and we have guilds like Fairy Tail ready to face any dangers that would threaten our kingdom." Said Hisui. Jellal had nothing to say to contradict her because she was not wrong. With a sigh he rose to his feet and his guild mate followed suit. "As you wish your Highness." Said Jellal. With that the seven of them walked out of the castle and began walking through the city with no real destination in mind._

 _After a while Cobra decided to break the silence. "So, what do we do now?" Asked the poison dragon slayer. "Now that we are free men, and women, I wish to search for my brother." Said Richard. Jellal remembered that Richard's brother was one of the ones who had helped him in the capture of Erza during that whole Tower of Heaven issue. Jellal nodded. Sawyer grinned and put a hand on his ally's shoulder. "You shouldn't travel alone, I'll go with you." Said the speedster._

 _Richard smiled at his friend. Sorano looked in the direction of the Sabretooth guild. "My sister has been waiting for me long enough, I'm going to join the Sabretooth guild." Said the white-haired girl. Jellal nodded remembering that Richard wasn't the only one with siblings that they wished to reunite with. Cobra smirked and slung an arm over Jellal's shoulder. "Well boss I don't think it's much of a stretch to guess where were going, we've got girls waiting for us" Said Cobra._

 _Jellal smiled, now that he could walk the path of light he was allowed to be with Erza and Cobra had taken quite a liking to that Kinana girl from Fairy Tail. Meredy smiled. "Where Jellal goes, I go as well." Said Meredy happily. Macbeth sighed. "I have nowhere else to go so I might as well join you." Said the illusion mage. With that Crime Sorciere split into three groups, each with their own goals and went their own ways._

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how we got here." Concluded Jellal. Erza's face lit up and she felt very happy for Jellal. Mira stepped forward. "Where would you like your guild marks, and what color do you want them to be?" Asked the Satan soul take over mage. Jellal rolled up his left sleeve. "I'll take a scarlet mark on my upper left arm." Said Jellal. Erza blushed lightly, he had chosen the color of her hair, and he was putting the mark in the same place she had hers.

Mira stamped Jellal, then she turned to Meredy, the girl held up her left hand. "Make it white please." Said the pink haired girl. Mira nodded then stamped her. Next up was Cobra. He rolled up his right sleeve to the elbow. "Just put a purple one on my arm." Said the one-eyed man. After stamping Cobra, she turned to Macbeth. "Just put a black one on my back." He said turning around and lifting up his shirt. After Mira was done the guild celebrated the arrival of four new guild members.

When Fairy Tail parties, Fairy Tail parties hard. A good majority of the guild was drunk and unconscious within an hour. Soon the dragon slayers, Romeo, Thunder Legion, Jellal, Levy, Strauss siblings, Meredy, Juvia, exceeds, Kinana, and the rest of Natsu's team were the only ones still awake. Wendy tapped on Cobra's arm. Cobra looked at the fourteen-year-old girl. "Need something kiddo?" Asked the poison dragon slayer. Wendy looked at him shyly.

"Can you bend down for a moment please?" Requested the young girl. Not sure what the girl wanted Cobra bent down so that they were eye level. To Cobra's surprise Wendy put a glowing hand over Cobra's scarred shut eye. When Wendy removed her hand, Cobra pulled away blinking in confusion. "Open your eye." Instructed Wendy. Cobra didn't want to, he kept it shut because underneath that eyelid was a very nasty mess. "Do it." Instructed the girl firmly, surprising Cobra.

Wasn't she being super shy just a moment ago? Slowly he opened his shut eye as she ordered, and he couldn't believe what happened afterwards. He had two eyes again. He still had the scar, but he didn't really care, it seemed that dragon slayers had a knack for collecting scars, just ask Natsu and Laxus. Cobra didn't know what to say. "I- I- Uh... Thanks kid." Cobra managed to stammer out. Wendy smiled brightly at her fellow dragon slayer. Just then Kinana turned her attention to Cobra and gasped.

She went over to him and put a hand on the side of his face where his brand-new eye was (I'm phrasing it like that because I can't remember which side of the missing eye was on, if someone could please tell me in the reviews it's be greatly appreciated.) "I can't believe it." Said Kinana, tears in the corners of her eyes. Cobra smiled softly and hugged the girl-turned-snake-turned-girl-again. Romeo smiled and put a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Good job Wendy." Said the fifteen-year-old fire mage.

Wendy blushed lightly looking away. Suddenly a hand grabbed Romeo's arm pulling it off of Wendy's shoulder, Romeo turned to see Gajeel going into over protective mode. Romeo forgot that the older dragon slayer saw Wendy as a little sister and tended to be a little over protective. "Hands off short stuff." Snarled Gajeel. Romeo sighed not falling for the intimidating brother routine, he knew that if Gajeel attacked Romeo with no real good reason, just about every non-dragon slayer (and Wendy most likely) would pummel him into the guild floor.

Romeo rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away from Gajeel's grasp. Suddenly a loud _THWAK!_ was heard causing everyone to turn their heads to Elfman who was clutching a bump on his head from where Evergreen hit him. "Will you stop with the 'real man' stuff already? It gets real old real fast." Said Evergreen angrily. "A real man should not have to speak differently just because a mean lady says so." Retorted Elfman earning him and even harder _THWAK!_

Bickslow and Lisanna were both laughing at the scene in front of them, when they realized they were laughing together they abruptly stopped and looked away. Levy was sitting and reading a book, deciding to hang out with the solid script mage Gajeel sat down next to her and looked at what she was reading. Laxus, decided that Mirajane could use some help cleaning up after their rowdy guild, went over to where the oldest Strauss sibling was and began picking up trash and dishes.

Mirajane smiled at Laxus. "Thank you for helping me Laxus." Said the takeover mage happily. Laxus felt the heat rush to his face faster than he was prepared for and turned back to his task at hand so Mira couldn't see him. Mira smiled at the yellow haired man's antics. Erza and Jellal were happily enjoying some cake together (much to everyone's surprise) while Meredy retold some of their adventures in Crime Sorciere. Deciding that Cana had, had enough Freed went over the card mage and proceeded to take her home.

Gray was hanging out and talking with everyone, but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. (Probably because Juvia was in stalker mode again.) While Carla tried to ignore Happy's desperate attempts at making her accept his fish. Natsu and Lucy were sitting together just watching all of this. Lucy had to say that she was very happy that she joined Fairy Tail. She leaned her head against Natsu's shoulder surprising the dragon slayer.

"Something up Lucy?" Asked Natsu. Lucy smiled warmly at him. "It's nothing I'm just thinking about how happy I am that you brought me to Fairy Tail Natsu." Replied the blond-haired mage. Natsu's cheeks felt warmer for some reason but he just ignored the feeling. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Does that mean you'll stop complaining when Happy and I break into your house, eat your food and sleep in your bed?" Asked Natsu promptly killing the mood for Lucy.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched before she hit the dragon slayer on the back of his head, which hurt her hand more than his dense skull. Natsu giggled at Lucy's weirdness. This caused the celestial mage to pout. Unbeknownst to all of Fairy Tail, a certain pair of ghosts were watching the guild. "So, what do you think Zeref?" Asked Mavis Vermillion. The black mage sighed. "I think you created a very bizarre guild Mavis." Replied Zeref Dragneel. This caused Mavis to laugh.

Zeref smiled at the giggling girl. Grabbing her hand, he said. "We might be dead, but we can have our own adventures, you've always wanted to see a fairy, right? Well let's go find one." Suggested Zeref. Mavis stared at the black-haired ghost. Then her eyes shone brightly as she smiled widely. Mavis rapidly nodded her head and together the two-ghost set off to fulfill Mavis's dream of meeting a fairy. Cobra was standing there blinking in confusion.

"I must be losing it." Groaned Cobra. Kinana raised an eyebrow and looked at the man. "I thought I just heard the evilest mage in history talk to some little girl." Muttered Cobra. This caused Kinana to blink in surprise, but she shrugged off his words because she was still on bar duty with Mirajane. Jellal sighed happily as he sat with Erza. The scarlet haired woman looked at him with curiosity evident on her face. "I'm just happy to be here, after everything we've gone through." Explained Jellal.

Erza couldn't help but agree with him, their village was destroyed and every adult in it was butchered, then they spent years as slaves in the tower of heaven, then Jellal was possessed by Ultear turning him into more than a bit of a dick, Erza escaped and spent years living with the burden of what had happened to her friends, then Jellal tried to sacrifice her to what he thought was Zeref only to be beaten by Natsu, but not before murdering Simon with his magic.

Then he lost his memories for a while and was reunited with Erza and her friends in the battle against the Oraceion Seis, only to be arrested by the magic council immediately afterwards, Then Erza and everyone else on Tenrou Island was trapped inside of Fairy Sphere for seven years, Jellal founded Crime Sorciere and refused to be with her as long as he walked the path of evil, and the list of issues and heartache they went through went on and on quite frankly.

Romeo Conbolt was so happy. He had been forced to endure so much despite his extremely young age, when he was only eight the Tenrou Team had disappeared, and he was forced to grow up quickly and become the guilds new fire mage in order to protect Fairy Tail. Then they abruptly came back exactly as they left while he and everyone else in the guild had grown seven years older. Then all he could do was watch as the returned mages took action once more.

He couldn't do much in the war against the dragons and was forced to watch his father die in front of him, fortunately the Ultear lady's sacrifice saved his dad but still. Then the war against Tartarus took place resulting in the guild's dispassion only for them to come back together a year afterwards in order to stop an entire continent from invading Fiore. And while he wasn't able to be much help he still fought with all he had, now it was over, everyone was here and together again. He wrapped an arm around Wendy's shoulder's ignoring Gajeel's angry rants as the party went onto the night.

 **Hey everyone, sorry if the last ten paragraphs were kind of weird and unfocused, I wanted to make the introduction chapter to the story longer, so those paragraphs were mostly just filler that would still more or less have impact on the story sooner or later. So far, I can think of at least ten different pairings that I want to do, most of which were hinted at in the above chapter, this was mostly a prologue to the story, this isn't one big story it'll be a collection of smaller interconnected ones either ones that'll lead to a ship that'll be put together or an in between stories story that I want to do, a kind of misadventure for fun that I want to get out of my head. If any of you have a preferred pairing that you want to see next just say so in the reviews and I'll (most likely) do whichever one gets the most requests. That's all I need to talk about so I'm gonna jet. So, until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nalu

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Hey everyone, Nemon0416 is here with the second chapter of The Shipping Tails. Since no one really reviewed my previous chapter I decided to just go with my favorite FT pairing first: Nalu. Now this story gets a little Angst-y somewhere in the middle but will get better later on. I am not sure how many chapters will be required to write each story, some could take a long time and others could be one-shots all depends on the individual stories. Furthermore, I might stop in the middle of one story in order to start another, maybe because they are connected, or I simply needed the break, I'll explain my reasons for each break I take. Spoiler alert there will be a point in the (possibly near, possibly not) future where we'll be taking a trip to Edolas to do some ships on that side of the spectrum because that place really interests me. Moving on, let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter Two: Nalu**

The party the previous night had ended with everyone dragging themselves home really late at night, Lucy Heartfillia being one of the first people to leave. She was very tired that night. So tired that she simply got home, changed into her pajamas and then climbed into bed and fell asleep after turning out the lights. Lucy slept soundly that night but for some reason she dreamt about spending the day inside of an active volcano throughout the entirety of the night.

When Lucy awoke the next morning, she discovered the source of her odd dream. In bed with her was a certain pink haired dragon slayer who had practically wrapped himself around the blond-haired girl. Lucy felt her eye twitch. Citizens of Magnolia who happened to be passing the apartment building of Lucy Heartfillia at that moment heard a voice shout out. _"GET OFF OF ME YOU MORON!"_ Followed by a loud crash. But they just sighed and continued on their way ignoring what was practically a daily routine now.

Natsu held the side of his cheek as he walked to the guild hall. After taking a kick to the face, courtesy of Lucy, Natsu was kicked (no pun intended) out of her house and told to go away. Natsu sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk. Why did he do stupid stuff like this? There was no way Lucy would want to be with a destructive moron like him. Deciding to push those thoughts from his mind, Natsu continued his trek to the Fairy Tail guildhall, maybe a fight against the stripper would cheer him up.

About an hour or two later Lucy arrived at the guildhall to see that Natsu was engaged in a fight against Gray, who was in nothing more than his boxers. Juvia watched from her usual spot behind one of the guild's support pillars. Just then Natsu's flaming fist collided with Gray's jaw. With an enraged expression Gray fired an "Ice Make Lance" attack at Natsu. Not being the mood for becoming shish kabob, Natsu dodged to the side and the attack destroyed multiple of the guild's (fortunately vacant) tables.

Mirajane sighed and went to get the materials required to repair said tables. But when she went into the storage closet she found that all of the nails and screws were gone. She then heard a loud crunch as Gajeel tossed a screw into his mouth while sitting next to a now empty plate. Mira's eye twitched as she walked over to the iron dragon slayer. "Gajeel… did you ask permission to eat those nails and screws?" Asked the demon takeover mage. Gajeel felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck as he hesitantly responded.

"Uuum… no?" Said Gajeel weakly. Mirajane tensed up in annoyance at the dragon slayer's idiocy. She then clamed down and wrote a list of materials needed and where to buy them, then she walked over to Natsu and gave him the list and some jewels to pay for them. "Please buy these for me Natsu?" Asked Mirajane sweetly. Natsu looked at the list then at the demon in human skin. Deciding that he didn't feel like dying today he promptly grabbed the list and walked out of the guild.

Then Mira turned to Gray. "Gray, since you broke the table you get to help me move the remains until Natsu returns with the supplies needed to fix them." Said the demon woman. Gray sighed and began moving pieces of broken wood. The rest of the guild just went back to what they were doing, much to Gray's unhappiness. Even Juvia left him on his own, but that was only because Mira said that it was Gray's mistake and he had to be the one to fix it. Much to the rain woman's unhappiness.

Later, once Gray finished he sat down next to Lucy and Erza at the bar, much to Juvia's jealousy. "Looks like you had fun." Laughed Lucy. Gray only grunted in response. "Honestly I'm just amazed that it wasn't the Salamander who broke something for once." Said Gajeel. Gray actually chuckled at that. "True, that flame brain idiot seems to break everything he touches, that or lights it on fire anyway." Said the ice maker mage. Lucy stiffened at what she was hearing.

"Now, now boys, no need to insult Natsu, he might not be the brightest bulb on the planet, and yes, he can be rather destructive, but he still pulls through when necessary." Said Erza reprimanding the two boys. "While Erza is correct Natsu can be quite a nuisance to the guild, if he could cut the amount of damages he caused in at least half, we'd be the richest guild in the country." Said Master Makarov putting his two cents in. _"Wow even master has mean things to say about Natsu."_ Thought Lucy.

"Lucy, has Natsu come back with those materials yet? We really need to fix those tables." Said Mirajane. Lucy sighed and got up. "I'll find him, what was the name and address of that store you sent him to?" Asked the celestial mage. Once Mira told her Lucy went out the door, only to find a bag full of the needed supplies on the ground. Lucy looked next to the bag to see that there were some wet spots on the ground. Lucy knew that this couldn't be good. "Guys come here." Said Lucy.

Mira, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Makarov all joined Lucy outside. "These… are the supplies I told Natsu to get, look the list I gave him is even there." Said Mira picking up the supplies and going inside. Once she was gone Lucy pointed to the wet spot on the ground. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Said the blonde sadly. Wendy bent down and smelled the wet spots. "All I smell is salty water." Concluded the young dragon slayer. "So… what? He was sweaty, dropped the stuff off and left?" Asked Gray who wasn't following on the situation.

Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "And you call Natsu dumb." Groaned the celestial mage. Gray tilted to the side and went "Huh?" Lucy however, just ignored him and looked at Wendy. "Can you track his scent?" Asked the blonde. Wendy nodded her head and began following Natsu's scent to see where he had gone with Lucy right behind her. Everyone else just exchanged confused looks and then headed inside. If what Lucy thought had happened, had happened then Natsu needed help pronto.

It took some time but eventually Lucy and Wendy found themselves at Natsu's house. Just as they reached the door they heard a crash come from within causing Wendy to jump back in fear. Lucy put her hand on the sky maiden's shoulder. "You stay here, I need to talk to Natsu alone, ok?" Asked Lucy. Wendy nodded her head, and with that Lucy walked inside the home of Natsu Dragneel. And immediately tripped over a fallen over shelf landing face first on the floor.

"Owww…" Whined Lucy as she rubbed her forehead and then looked at the shelf. _"Why is there a shelf on the floor?"_ Lucy wondered to herself. She looked around the living room to see that it was a complete disaster area. _"Natsu's a slob but even he isn't this bad."_ Realized Lucy. Realizing that Natsu wasn't on this floor she went upstairs. The moment she reached the second floor she heard a faint thudding sound coming from what had to be Natsu's room.

She slowly opened the door to peer inside and saw Natsu was on his knees lightly headbutting the wall on the opposite side of the room in a slow repetition. There was already a noticeable dent in the wall and it was getting worse. She put a hand to her mouth. Then she heard something that she hadn't heard come from the strawberry blonde dragon slayer in a long time. Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel was sobbing. Not just lightly crying but outright sobbing as he continued to headbutt the wall.

She walked closer to the boy on the floor, when just before reaching him she could hear him mumble to himself. "Why… why did they say those things… am I really nothing more than a burden?" Said the fire dragon slayer. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she didn't realize until now just how deeply those negative words said by Gray, Gajeel, and Makarov had cut into Natsu. Knowing that this had to stop she grabbed Natsu's shoulder's and whipped him around.

To say that Natsu was surprised would be an understatement. One minute he was drowning in self-pity, feeling worthless and now Lucy was hugging him and had buried her now tear stained face into Natsu's chest. "Natsu… never think those kinds if things about yourself… you're a member of Fairy Tail and we all care about you." Sobbed Lucy. Natsu stared numbly at the girl hugging him before wrapping his own arms around her and burying his face in her golden hair.

Neither one moved from that spot for a long time. Outside Wendy could hear everything that was going on and decided to report back to the guild that Lucy and Natsu might be held up for a while. Eventually the two parted Natsu's face was still red and splotchy but Lucy's had appeared to clear up. "Why Lucy? Why comfort someone like me? All I do is make people angry, break stuff, and just cause problems in general-" Started Natsu, but Lucy, deciding that she had heard enough cut him off.

Cut him off with a hard slap across the face. Natsu's head jerked to the side as he gingerly raised his fingers to feel his reddening cheek. He winced when he felt how much it stung to touch said cheek. Then Lucy grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him so that their faces were inches apart. The miserable expression replaced by an enraged one. "Natsu Dragneel don't ever say stuff like that, yes you tend to break stuff, but that is only when you are fighting." Started Lucy.

"And yes, you have annoying habits here and there, but you are one of the most loved people in Fairy Tail, it isn't Fairy Tail if we don't have our fire dragon in it." Said Lucy. Natsu blinked and then looked down at the ground. Lucy hugged him once more before standing up. "I need to go home; would you like to join me?" Asked Lucy. Natsu blushed slightly at how those words could be perceived but nodded nonetheless. He then got to his feet and followed the blond-haired mage out the door.

They quietly walked back to Lucy's apartment. When they eventually reached the building they silently walked in. Once inside Lucy pulled up two chairs and made it so that they were facing each other. "Sit." Said Lucy. Each of them sat in one of the chairs so that they were facing one and another. "In a situation like this it's best to talk about how you're feeling instead of just bottling it up." Explained Lucy. Now Natsu may be an idiot sometimes but he wasn't completely clueless.

He knew what Lucy was asking him to do. With a sigh he allowed their little "therapy session" to begin. "I had just gotten back from the store with the necessary materials for Mira to repair the table when I heard what Gray and Gajeel said, Erza's reprimand made me feel a little better but then Gramps decided to throw his two cents in and it was too much to take, so I dropped the bags and took off." Said the pink haired fire dragon slayer. Lucy did her best to maintain a neutral expression.

But inside she was in pain, she didn't realize how sensitive Natsu could be. Then he looked at her with watery eyes. "Is it true what they said? Am I really just a dimwitted nuisance who breaks everything he touches?" Asked Natsu. Lucy got up and hugged him once more. "Natsu I told you once and I'll tell you again, you're one of the most important people in the guild, everyone loves you." Said the celestial mage. Natsu was shaking. "But what if what Gramps said was true? What if-" Started Natsu.

But Lucy cut him off once more, but this time instead of slapping one she tried a different approach. Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy quickly, yet softly pressed her lips against his. Natsu's eyes widened for a moment before his ability to think flew out the window. Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy and leaned into the kiss. Her fingers found themselves in his pink spikey hair as the continued to kiss. Eventually they ran out of oxygen and parted breathing heavily.

Lucy looked at the fire dragon slayer. "Well one thing is for certain, you aren't a nuisance to me, I wouldn't even be in Fairy Tail if not for you." Said the celestial mage. Natsu gripped his pant legs to prevent his hands from shaking, he then swallowed to get rid of the massive lump in his throat. "Lucy are you sure about this?" Asked Natsu. Lucy's head tilted to the side. "What do you mean?" Asked the blond-haired girl. Natsu sighed heavily. "There is something about dragon slayers that you don't but should know." Started Natsu.

"Like the dragons we got our powers from, a dragon slayer, no matter the generation, can only ever have one chance at that 'special someone' in their lives, once they find that person the dragon slayer marks him or her making said person the dragon slayers eternal mate, it'll also cause a mark to appear somewhere on you, it's exact shape varies with each dragon slayer, and it'll be a sign that the marked mate belongs to the slayer, and the slayer alone." Explained Natsu.

Lucy blinked for a moment before laughing. Natsu blinked in surprise, he failed to see what was funny at the moment. When Lucy stopped she smiled at him brightly. "Natsu, I've known that for years, after the battle against the dragons I began to develop feelings for you, it lead me to research dragons and dragon slayers alike, I wanted to know if there was anything I should know, just in case you felt the same way." Explained the blonde-haired girl.

This knew information surprised Natsu quite a bit. Lucy laughed at the surprised look on his face. Then she brushed some of her away revealing her neck. "In order to mark me you need to bite my neck, right?" Asked Lucy. Natsu sighed and nodded his head. He walked over and grabbed her shoulder. "Two things, one good and one bad. Good being this'll make you immune to my flames, bad being that since I'm the fire dragon slayer this is going to hurt like hell, you ready?" Asked the dragon slayer.

Lucy gulped and nodded her head. Then Natsu's fangs sunk into her neck. He could feel his magic seep into her. Suddenly it felt as if her whole body had been set ablaze. She writhed in pain as her body changed in order to become that of the mate of a dragon slayer. Natsu held her tight through out the process doing her best to help her through it. Suddenly the pain vanished, and she felt a strange itching sensation on her right shoulder. She pulled up her sleeve to see that it was her new mark.

It matched that of, well, a fire. Lucy traced the mark with her fingers as she felt trace amounts of Natsu's magic flow through her and mingle with her own. Natsu then picked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to her bed and laid her down. Then he crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Love you Luce." He murmured lightly but Lucy's hearing was stronger now and she had understood him. Blushing she ran her fingers through his hair before saying. "Love you too Natsu."

 **I was kind of worried that I wouldn't finish this chapter in time, which brings me to an important point: I intend on posting a new chapter once every three days after the previous one was posted, once in a while I might post a day or two early or maybe I'll post a day late, but generally it is once every three days, I plan on having a part two (possibly three) of Nalu so I won't be switching ships just yet, plus there will be a bit of jumping around once this is done, I might complete one non-dragon slayer (or actually non-slayer period, meaning no Gruvia either) and then do the first parts of a few dragon slayer ships then write a story that involves completing, or attempting to complete multiple slayer ships. It'll all make sense in the future. I have to go now so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute)**


	3. Chapter 3: Nalu: (Part 2)

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Like I said, I'll be doing a second part to the Nalu story (and possibly a third as well depending on where it goes.) I'm not sure if Natsu seemed kind of out of character in that previous chapter. Especially considering the drastic personality one eighty when comparing both of my previous chapters. Also, I will be doing the first and, for some, second chapters of a few pairings but won't complete them because then there will be a story involving all of those incomplete pairings and in said stories the incomplete pairings will either be completed, or the story will be used as fuel to help complete the ship. I also liked having Lucy play therapist for Natsu in his time of need. With all of that unimportant stuff out of the way let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter Three: Nalu Part 2**

Lucywoke up to the feeling of a certain dragon slayer's arms wrapped around her and his face buried in t the crook of her neck. Her first impulse, in her half-awake state, was to belt him one, but then she remembered the events of yesterday and stopped that train of thought in its tracks. Instead she rolled herself over so that she was facing the pink haired boy. She could already see a sort of pout on his face, since she had broken the comfortable position they had been in, even if he was still asleep.

She then proceeded to pepper the dragon slayer's face with kisses until he woke up. When her kisses finally took effect the fire dragon groaned as his eyes slowly opened to see the smiling girl. He blinked in surprise. "So, wait… does that mean last night wasn't a dream?" Asked Natsu hopefully. The celestial mage giggled at Natsu's silliness before giving him a kiss on the lips. When they parted she asked, "Does that answer your question?" Natsu just lay there saying and doing nothing.

Lucy blinked worried that she had broken him. Then Natsu's eyes teared up as he hugged her tightly burying his face into the shoulder where her mark had been put. "Thank you." Said Natsu shakily. This surprised Lucy. "For what?" Asked Lucy. "For being there for me when I needed you." Said Natsu. Lucy smiled and hugged him back. Eventually she knew that they would need to get up and get to the guild. "Ok Natsu, we need to get dressed and head to the guild before they come looking for us." Said the celestial mage.

Natsu sighed before releasing Lucy and climbing out of the bed. Lucy climbed out of the bed. Natsu simply sat down cross-legged on the floor facing the opposite direction of the bathroom. Taking the hint Lucy grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom, more than a little surprised that Natsu didn't try to follow her in. " _Wanted to respect your wishes, simple as that._ " Came a voice in her head. "KYAAA!" Screeched Lucy in surprise. " _N-natsu is that you!?_ " Demanded Lucy trying to respond to what she had just heard.

She heard Natsu laugh from outside the bathroom. " _Guessing that book of yours never told you about the telepathy that is shared between a slayer and his mate?_ " Responded Natsu. Lucy was surprised by this new information, she had a quickly growing list of questions for Natsu about all the perks that came with being the mate of a slayer, but she realized that this wasn't the time. She finished getting dressed, then proceeded to walk out, finding that Natsu was already to go as well.

Natsu gave her a quick kiss before picking her up bridal style and jumping out the window. Lucy screeched but clung tightly onto Natsu until they were on the ground safely. He then let her down and they began walking to the guild, under normal circumstances she would have been extremely mad at what Natsu did, but she decided to let it go because she had two important questions that she wanted to ask Natsu. "Natsu, do the other dragon slayers know about the whole mate thing?" Inquired Lucy.

" _All the first and third generation dragon slayers were taught about it by our dragon parents and we brought Laxus and Cobra… Erik up to speed about it when we found out that they weren't aware of it._ " Replied Natsu telepathically. "Stop that, it's creepy and I'm not used to the telepathy, but there is something else I wanted to talk about." Responded Lucy. Natsu raised an eyebrow showing that he was waiting for her question. "Is it ok if we don't tell the guild about our relationship right away? You know how they are." Requested Lucy.

Natsu busted out his trademark grin. "Sure, thing Luce, honestly I think having a secret relationship, let's see how long we can discreetly be affectionate in public before someone notices." Suggested the dragon slayer. Lucy put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. Natsu could be a real goofball. " _True, but remember that I'm your goof ball now, just like you're my weirdo._ " Said Natsu using telepathy again. Lucy smacked the back of his head. "Stay out of my head!" She demanded.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright, but can we at least tell the other dragon slayers, they should know both the truth and that we don't want others to know because the moment they're close enough to you they'll be able to tell that you're my mate now." Said Natsu. Lucy sighed and then nodded her head. "That's alright with me Natsu." Responded Lucy. "However, I am going to have to give Gray and Gajeel a piece of my mind when we get to Fairy Tail."

This caused Natsu to laugh. "Now that, I'd like to see… oh crud something just occurred to me." Said Natsu his eye widening to the size of saucers. "What..." Asked Lucy uncertainly. Natsu looked at her with a look of dread. "Besides being a dragon slayer do you remember what Erik's magic involved?" Asked the pink-haired dragon slayer. Lucy thought for a moment. "It's the sound magic right? The one that gives… him… super… hearing… oh…" Said Lucy as realization dawned on her about what Natsu was implying.

And there was a good chance that mister loose lips had already blabbed their secret to the entire guild. Natsu ran a hand through his spiky hair. "If lizard lips has already blabbed then there is nothing we can do but go to the guild and face the music." Said Natsu. Lucy sighed and then nodded her head. Then hand in hand they walked together all the way to the Fairy Tail guildhall. Surprisingly enough the guild barely noticed them as they continued partying. The new couple blinked in surprise.

"This… isn't what I was expecting… you?" Question Lucy, looking at her pink haired mate. Natsu shook his head. Suddenly each of them had an arm around their shoulders as Cobra pushed himself between them. "Relax you two, yes I heard what happened, but I knew that it was none of my damn business, so I kept my mouth shut, but when you said you wanted the other dragons to know I did tell them, figured that since we're 'family' now, I'd spare you the embarrassment." Said the poison dragon slayer doing air quotes at the word family.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief and Natsu grinned at the older man. "Thanks Cobra." Said Natsu. Cobra removed his arm. "It's Erik now and you know it." Corrected the maroon-haired man. Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever floats your boat lizard lips." Returned Natsu. Erik scowled at his fellow dragon slayer. "Keep pushing your luck I'll shout out your secret to the rest of the guild at the top of my lung, and might I remind you that dragon slayers, no matter the generation have very strong lungs." Said Erik.

Taking a clue Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him off before he did something stupid. But before they left Erik told Lucy. "If you really want to throttle Gajeel and Gray they're over there." Said Cobra as he pointed towards the part of the guild where the dragon and the demon slayer were seated. Lucy's brow twitched as she remembered what those two did to Natsu yesterday. She took a deep breath and pulled Natsu over to where they were. Gray saw them and tapped Gajeel's shoulder, making it so that both of them were looking at Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey flame brain, where were yesterday? Burning down a village or something." Jeered Gray. Gajeel visibly paled, because of there was one downside to dragon slayers and their mates, whom have just recently become mates, it was that they were generally very protective of one and another. He instantly knew that the ice wizard (and most likely him as well for that matter) was very much screwed so decided to excuse himself. He choose the right moment to leave because at that moment Lucy snapped.

"Stardress: Leo form!" Shouted Lucy as she changed into the Leo version of her Stardress forms. "Regulus Lucy Kick!" Shouted Lucy as her foot crashed into the bottom of Gray's jaw sending the man, who had somehow lost his shirt in between the moment he talked to when Lucy kicked him, spinning through the air and crashing into the ceiling. "Gray!" Squealed Juvia as she rushed to go help her beloved. Lucy stood there panting angrilly. "Do you know how much you hurt Natsu with what you said to him?" Demanded the celestial mage angrilly.

The rest of the guild's attention turned to the four mages, Lucy turned to Gajeel ready to give him a fate similar to Gray's when Natsu pulled her in for a hug from behind. "Easy Luce, I got you." Said Natsu reassuringly. She turned around and buried her face in his chest until her anger subsided. The rest of the guild (minus the other dragon slayers) all blinked at the couple in confusion until Natsu realized how this most likely looked. " _Well… I think they just found out._ " Said Natsu telepathically to his mate.

Lucy's head shot up as she looked around. The rest of the guild (minus the dragon slayers) were staring at the pair of them with wide eyes. Then Happy, being Happy, decided to throw his two cents in on the matter. "They're totally in looooooove." Said the blue-furred cat. Natsu decided that since the guild had already figured it out by now there was no point in denying it. So Natsu cupped Lucy's cheek and captured her lips with his own, much to the blonde's surprise.

All around them Natsu could hear cheers come from his guild mates but he didn't really care. He had Lucy with him now and that was all that mattered. Then Wendy decided to speak up. "So, does that mean you and Lucy…" Spoke the blue haired girl but was too embarrassed to finish. Cobra, being able to hear the sky maiden's thoughts burst out laughing. "Relax kid, they just got together, even dragon slayers don't move that fast, you should know better." Said Erik.

The two dragon slayers looked at Natsu and Lucy to see that the pair was beginning to glow a very brilliant crimson when they realized what Wendy was implying. Wendy smiled weakly and apologized for prying. The newly mated pair just shrugged it off as the blush faded from their cheeks. Suddenly two of Lucy's keys began to glow as Loke and Virgo opened their own gates and came to the real world. Natsu jumped away in surprise at the unexpected arrival of the Celestial spirits.

Loke glared at Natsu before looking at the dragon slayer up and down. Then he pulled a face before looking at Lucy. "I, for one, don't see what you saw in this moron." Stated Loke flatly. A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. "Did you come here just to criticize my mate?" Asked Lucy through gritted teeth. "But Lucy! Why be with this guy when you can be with someone like me?!" Whined Loke. Suddenly the lion spirit felt something grab the back of his jacket. "I think you've overstayed your visit pal." Growled Natsu.

He then set Loke's… well everything, up in flames. Loke screamed before disappearing back to the celestial spirit world in hopes of finding Aquarius so that she could put him out. Virgo just kept a blank expression through all of this before turning to Lucy. "Princess all of your other spirits are very happy for you and wish you the best of luck in your relationship with Master Natsu." Said the pink haired maid spirit. This caused everyone to blink is surprise. "Master." Said Jellal. "Natsu?" Said Midnight uncertainly.

"Since Master Natsu and the princess are mates, this makes Natsu our master as well, if he wishes he can even use his magic to summon us if he so wishes." Explained Virgo. This was interesting. An evil and crazy smile found its way onto Natsu's face. "And just how do I summon a Celestial spirit?" Asked Natsu. "You just have to say the words the princess would say in order to summon each individual spirit, but you don't need to use the keys as long as they are in her possession." Explained Virgo.

With the smile never leaving his face Natsu called out. "Open: Gate of the Lion: Loke!" In a brilliant flash of light, the lion spirit reappeared, his clothes and hair no longer burning but covered in scorch marks. "Do you require my assistance beu-" Loke started but stopped when he realized that it was Natsu who called him. Natsu cracked his knuckles as he proceeded to give the playboy lion spirit a piece of his mind. Lucy took that moment to let Natsu enjoy himself, while she went to sit at the bar.

"Princess, there is one more thing I forgot to mention." Said Virgo as she proceeded to stand next to Lucy. Lucy looked at her spirit. "Yes Virgo? And what would that be?" Asked the blonde-haired mage. A sly smile crossed Virgo's features. "I told you soooo!" Sang the maid spirit. Lucy's eyes widened, and she was about to shout at the pink-haired girl, but she had already disappeared. Lucy sighed. "Hey Lucy?" Said Levy trying to get the celestial mage's attention. Lucy looked at her blue-haired friend.

"I was wondering- Kyaa!" Started Levy but was cut off when one of Natsu's dragon roars engulfed Lucy in flames. Everyone stared numbly at the sight of Lucy engulfed in flames thinking Natsu had accidentally killed the poor girl. Suddenly a loud slurping sound could be heard. Everyone blinked in surprise as Natsu's flames were sucked into Lucy's mouth. Lucy gulped down the last of the fire before blinking in surprise. Then her face lit up with happiness and surprise before turning to Natsu.

"I had no idea how delicious fire was! Thanks, Natsu!" She called happily to the pink-haired dragon slayer who at that moment remembered that in becoming his mate, Lucy had gained some of his ability. As for the rest of the guild they all exchanged looks of surprise. Then Gray spoke up. "Great, now there's two of them!" He called out. Then Juvia tapped his shoulder. Gray turned to look at her. "Gray darling, you're in your underwear." Said the water mage calmly.

Gray looked down to see that a pair of boxers were the only thing covering his body. As the surprised registered he looked back at Juvia. "That would make two of us." Deadpanned the ice mage. Juvia looked down to see that she was in a similar situation as Gray. The blue-haired woman screeched and did her best to cover herself with her arms. Suddenly the pair heard wolf-whistles and catcalls coming from another table. They looked to see Macao and Wakaba staring at them.

Gray's brow twitched as he began to decide if he wanted to go demon slayer on the pair or just stick with his regular maker magic. His thoughts were interrupted by two things. The first being someone screaming the words "YOU ASSHOLES!" and the second being an explosion. Heads all turned towards the pair as they saw Romeo unleash the strongest flames he could muster into his perverted and his best friend. Then the young fire mage ran out of the guild building.

Gray could've sworn for a brief moment that he felt some strange, yet familiar, magic come from the boy's bandaged left arm as he ran out of the building. Everyone stared for a moment before Wendy got to her feet and chased after him. Everyone's attention turned to Macao and Wakaba who lay on the floor bleeding from Romeo hitting them so hard. Everyone decided that it'd be best to let Wendy take care of Romeo while they tended to Macao and Wakaba. Meanwhile Gray and Juvia searched for their clothes.

 **Probably not a stretch to guess the next pairing for my story. There is something that I noticed while writing this story, For, everyone who's age I've already stated, I was only thinking of what their ages had/ probably would've been from the Tenrou to Tartarus arcs, but this takes place a year after Alvarez, meaning that they should all be two years older than what I've been saying that they were.**

 **So here is a list of all the ages of the already mentioned, and important characters in the story to the best of my knowledge/memory. Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, and Levy: All 20/27. Gajeel: 19/28. Erza: 22/29. Wendy: 16/23. Romeo: 17. Jet, Droy, Vjeeter (I think that's it), Max, Warren, Alzack, and Bisca: 27. Kinana and Laki: 20. Jellal and Cobra: 29. Midnight: 26. Elfman and Evergreen: 21/28. Freed and Cana: 22/29. Mest: 30. Bickslow: 23/30. Mirajane: 24/31. Laxus: 26/33. Macao and Wakaba: I don't even know anymore; their ages never make sense. Makarov: 86/93. Meredy: 23. I think that's all of the characters that I've included in the story so far, I'm aware I skipped the exceeds but I don't even have a real clue when they were born besides Happy and even then, it's like 80% guess work. If I forgot anyone let me know in the reviews and when I include new characters, I'll be sure to include their ages in the A/N section. That's all I need to say so I'm going to go. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute)**


	4. Chapter 4: Rowen

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Lookie, lookie I'm back for the fourth chapter of The Shipping Tails. As most of you probably guessed this is the first part of the Rowen chapters. I say chapters because I know this will take more than one chapter. I will have to cut the Rowen chapters off at one point and jump to another ship so that a chapter that I'll be doing in the future makes sense. Look I'm getting off track so let's move on. This chapter will kind of be two stories in one, because there will be a kind of mini chapter in the beginning, a prologue, before leading to the actual Rowen story, the prologue is here both for laughs and to have an effect on the story in the future. One more thing, there is a part of Romeo's wardrobe that I find curious: why does he wear those bandages on his left arm? The reason will be hinted at in this entire story and will be revealed in the sequel to The Shipping Tails. (Yes, I'm making a sequel) That aside, on with the fic…**

 **Chapter four: Rowen**

 **Prologue: one week prior to chapter 1**

Romeo Conbolt, Wendy Marvell, and Chelia Blendy were working together on a cross guild job together, the masters of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale had requested the sky slayers and the rainbow fire mage to work together to help deal with bandits that were causing great trouble to a village. The only problem: The town was super far away and Romeo and Chelia refused to force poor Wendy to endure her crippling motion sickness until they got there.

So instead Romeo suggested that they hiked instead. It'd be a two-day trip to get there, they'd probably only need about one or two to deal with the bandits, and another two days to get back, this relieved Romeo and Wendy, since they wanted to get back to Fairy Tail in time for the big celebratory party for defeating Alvarez and Acnologia. The lot of them were walking and talking. "So, Wendy, what was it like to face someone like Acnologia?" Inquired Chelia. Wendy was quiet for a moment.

"It was one of the most terrifying moments of my life, I'm certain you heard from Jura how Acnologia was able to kill God Serena with one attack right? Honestly, we won that fight by the skin of our teeth, and might I remind you that it was a seven versus one fight?" Replied the sky maiden. Chelia didn't have a response for that. "Yeah but you still won, you and the other dragon slayers went toe to toe with the most powerful dragon slayer in existence, even if it was Natsu who struck the final hit, you all gave it your all." Said the purple haired boy.

" _At least they had an all to give, I may have gotten stronger in the year that Fairy Tail was disbanded but I was still not that much help in the war against Alvarez."_ Thought Romeo. He felt a familiar itching come from the part of his arm was bandaged, he just ignored it the same as he had been doing since Porlyusica had put those bandages on his arm and instructed him to never, _never_ remove them, lest they all pay the price. He turned his attention back the conversation the girls were having.

The girls looked like they were enjoying themselves. Romeo looked up realizing that the sun was starting to stop. He stopped and put his arm up to halt the girls as well. "Let's make camp here, I saw a river not to far to the south, you two can wash up a bit while I start setting up the tents." Said Romeo. The girls looked themselves over and noticed they were drenched with sweat from all the walking, and the less said about their smell the better. They handed their bags to Romeo as the fire mage began to unpack and they started towards the river.

Upon reaching the water the two girls set the towels they had just barely remembered to grab before taking off most of their clothes and jumping in. As they washed off Chelia brought up a topic that had been on her mind for a while. "Wendy?" Asked Chelia. They sky dragon looked at the sky god. "Yes Chelia?" Asked Wendy. "You like Romeo, right?" Asked the eighteen-year-old girl. Wendy stopped breathing as she stood there. Then her cheeks turned red as she violently shook her head.

"N-no! W-we're just f-friends." Stuttered the blue haired girl. Chelia grinned cheekily and laughed before patting Wendy on the back. "If you say so Wendy…" Said the pink-haired girl. After that the pair of them finished cleaning themselves, dried off, got changed into a pair of fresher clothes, and began walking back to where Romeo and their campsite was located. Due to her older age and slightly taller height Chelia was a couple of feet in front of Wendy but when they reached the top of the hill she stopped dead in her tracks.

Wendy caught up with and looked at Chelia, who's face was now a color that rivaled a certain requip mage's hair as she stared at the sight in front of her. Wendy might've been imagining it, but she thought she saw a little drool in the corner of her mouth. Wendy's eyes followed Chelia's gaze and suddenly the sky maiden had a similar expression on her face. About ten feet away from them the girls were staring at Romeo Conbolt without his jacket on as he set up camp.

The reason for their blushing was because the boy had taken his vest of and wasn't wearing anything from the waist up so the girls got a perfect view of how well toned the seventeen-year-old was. Chelia blinked then smirked at Wendy. "So, you say that you're only friends? In that case I might take him for myself." Said the sky god slayer. Wendy glared at her friend before hissing out the word "Mine." Then, while still red in the face she walked over to where Romeo was working.

When Wendy's footsteps became audible to the rainbow fire mage, he turned to look at her. The red shade of Wendy's face deepened but she did her best to ignore how well sculpted the boy looked. "Go clean up, we'll finish up here." Said Wendy. Romeo looked around. "I'm almost done here, how about I just finish up and then-" Started Romeo but was cut off. "Please, just, go." Said Wendy looking away. Romeo raised an eyebrow. "You okay Wendy? You're looking a little red there." Asked the purple-haired boy.

"I'm fine, just go wash up." Said Wendy hastily. Romeo shrugged, then proceeded to grab a towel and a change of clothes before heading towards the river. He nodded his head at Chelia as he passed her, who was trying not to pass out at the moment. Then she walked over to where Wendy was and began helping her. "Got to admit, Romeo is quite the catch." Stated Chelia. Wendy did her best to ignore the girl. Needless to say, there was an awkward silence between the three for the rest of the mission.

 **Present day:**

Romeo Conbolt was having a bad day. It started when he was woken up by falling out of his bed onto the hard wood floor of his house. He then walked around, only to discover that his dad was still at the guild hall, most likely passed out with a hangover. Romeo's brow twitched. Between his mother who had left them and his sad excuse for a dad he wasn't sure which was worse. He did his best to purge those thoughts from his mind because it was causing his bandaged arm to itch.

Said itch was extra bad this morning and he realized that those bandages were not going to keep what they concealed, sealed for much longer. Not wanting to dwell on his most likely grim future Romeo got ready for the day and proceeded to head to the Fairy Tail guildhall. Upon arriving he saw everyone doing their own thing. He saw that Mirajane and Kinana were cleaning up some of the remnants of last night. With a sigh he walked over and offered to help, which caused them to smile and politely accept.

As he cleaned he saw his old man passed out on the floor. He nudged said old man with the broom he had grabbed in order to wake him up. Macao awoke and thanked his son for the wake-up call. Then he proceeded to wake up Wakaba and the two ordered some drinks from Mira. Romeo sighed and decided to ignore his dad for now. Then at that moment Natsu and Lucy walked into the guildhall. Romeo smiled at the sight of his idol and then continued cleaning.

(Fast forwarding a bit) Romeo just walked out of the closet after putting the broom away and plopped himself down next to his father and Wakaba. He was thrown for a loop by the events that had transpired, fortunately Lucy managed to give him a short and sweet explanation. Suddenly his arm began to itch again. _"Man, it's getting worse each day, if only there was some way to fix it, but Porlyusica said this was a special case. She could help Gray, so why not me?"_ Romeo thought to himself.

He let his eyes wander around the guild building until they landed on Gray and Juvia. And boy did he regret it. "KYAA!" Shrieked Juvia as she covered herself as best as she could, since she was in nothing more than her underwear. Romeo blushed and turned his head to look away, but he wound up looking at Wakaba and his father who were both staring at Juvia with perverted expressions. God his arm was feeling worse. _"Just ignore them, lashing out will only make the magic stronger."_ Romeo thought to himself.

Then the wolf-whistles and catcalls began. You know what? Sealed dark magic be damned, Romeo had, had enough of his fathers perverted nature and this was the thing that finally made him crack. Gathering as many flames up as he could he screamed out "YOU ASSHOLES!" As he slammed the flames into Wakaba and his perverted father slamming both of them into the ground before rushing out of the guild to get some fresh air before his head, or the bandages on his arm, exploded.

Wendy stared at the purple haired boy as he ran out of the guild she looked at the other dragon slayers who nodded their heads telling her to follow the boy, they all knew how she felt about him, they were only protective because of how young she was. Wendy got up and ran after Romeo making a mental note to heal Macao and Wakaba once she returned. Wendy ran as fast as she could, she was surprised by Romeo's reaction. Yes, he resented his father for his perversion but had never reacted like this before.

Romeo ran as fast he could, he needed to let some of his magic out before it overflowed and destroyed the bandages on his arm, the one lifeline he had left that kept him from becoming a danger to everyone around him. Eventually he reached the woods near Magnolia. Romeo looked around for a good tree to attack. Finding one he summoned up his crimson flames, the one type of flame he preferred never to use because of its true nature. Letting he engulf his fists he let out an inhuman cry of rage as he smashed his fists into one tree after another until he would run out of steam.

Wendy tracked Romeo to the woods od Magnolia and stopped when she saw what the boy was doing. Romeo was repeatedly attacking the trees around him with his crimson flames. Now that Wendy thought about, she had never seen, nor been told, what it was that Romeo's red flames did. Suddenly she heard Romeo let out a choking noise. She looked to see the boy fall to his knees while clutching his arm. Romeo was violently shaking while crimson flames spilled from the arm he was holding.

Wendy rushed towards Romeo, prepping her healing magic. With her hands glowing brightly with healing magic she knelt down and grabbed Romeo's bandaged arm and began to use every healing spell she could think of. Eventually Romeo's body relaxed as he laid his head on Wendy's lap and fell asleep. Deciding that she'd let Romeo rest she propped him against a tree that hadn't been demolished in his rampage and then leaned against it herself as she waited for the boy to wake up.

Romeo groaned as he regained consciousness. He looked around not sure where he was until he saw the concerned face of Wendy Marvell staring at him. He sat up and looked around. "Where are we? What happened? Was anyone hurt?" Asked Romeo frantically as he began rattling questions one after another. Wendy put a hand on Romeo's chest. "Romeo calm down." Said Wendy. Romeo took a deep breath and regained his composure. Then he looked at Wendy. "What happened?" Asked the rainbow fire mage.

This question concerned Wendy. "Do you not remember?" Asked Wendy. Romeo looked at the ground. "The last thing I can remember was getting mad at my dad and attacking him, everything else disappears into a white haze." Explained Romeo. Wendy explained what happened. "You charged out of the guild, ran to the woods, and then began attacking everything around you until you suddenly collapsed and red flames started coming from your arm while you were violently shaking on the ground." Said Wendy.

"I ran to you and used every healing spell I could think of until you calmed down. Then you passed out and I leaned you against this tree while I waited for you to wake up. Bringing up to the present." Explained Wendy. Romeo sighed and ran his hand through his purple hair. Wendy put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened Romeo?" Asked Wendy, the worry evident in her voice. Romeo sighed deeply and leaned his head against the tree. Then he looked at the girl.

"Do you really want to know? It isn't a happy story." Asked Romeo. With a determined look on her face Wendy nodded her head. So, Romeo told her, and true to his word it was not a happy story. He explained the origins of his bandages and the true nature of his rainbow fire. When he finished Wendy had her hands over her mouth as she tried to fight back the tears that desperately wanted to break through. She buried her face into Romeo's shoulder.

"Romeo, I'm so sorry, does anyone else know?" Asked Wendy. "Only Porlyusica and my dad." Answered Romeo. Wendy nodded her head to show that she heard him. He got to his feet and held out a hand to the girl. "Thank you, Wendy, if not for you I might've finally lost myself to this dark magic of mine." Said Romeo. Wendy took his hand and stood up. Romeo turned his head to Fairy Tail. "We should head back, before they send people to look for us." Decided Romeo.

Wendy nodded her head. She hugged Romeo's right arm as they walked to the guild hall. Together the two of them stood outside of Fairy Tail. He looked at the girl. "I know it was me who said we should head back, but now I'm worried about what we'll face." Said Romeo. "Honestly there is a chance everyone knows, because I'm willing to bet that Erik heard everything we said." Said Wendy. This confused Romeo. "Who's Erik?" Asked the fire mage.

Wendy blinked. "Poison dragon slayer? Tall, moody, used to be half blind until I gave him a new eye, former member of Crime Sorciere and both Oraceion Seis guilds? Ringing any bells?" Asked Wendy. By now Romeo figured out who she was talking about. "Right, Cobra." Said Romeo. Then he pulled a face like he was going to be sick. "Crud I forgot about those freaky ears of his, what if he's already told the entire guild that I'm a-" Started Romeo but he was cut off.

"Why does everyone in this damn guild think that I'm some sorta snitch just cause, I have super hearing and it's nearly impossible to keep secrets from me? Demanded a certain maroon-haired dragon slayer. The pair looked straight up to see Erik sitting on the ledge of the guild building staring down at them. "…What're you doing up there?" Asked Romeo uncertainly. "Fairy Tail is a loud guild, I needed some alone time before my head blew up, relax no one knows the truth so you can go in." Said Erik. The young Fairy Tail members laughed before going inside.

 **Gonna end it there for now, I plan on doing the first chapter of at least one other ship before doing a big story involving multiple ships at once. Sorry for not telling you what Romeo's "true" magic was, it's a surprise for (very far in) the future. I will tell you this though, we've see this type of magic before in another (technically two but it was just passed own really) mage before, and said mage is a part of Fairy Tail. For those who haven't figured it out yet, Romeo is cursed with some sort of dark magic that only he, Wendy, Macao, Cobra, and Porlyusica know the truth about, Porlyusica sealed that magic away by putting those bandages on Romeo's arm. Unfortunately, my next chapter** _ **will not**_ **be one of the Rowen variety, but it will involve a slayer mage, that I can tell you. See if you can guess the pairing and/or Romeo's magic and if you get either correct I'll give a shout out to you. That aside I need to go so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gruvia

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Hey everyone, Nemon0416 is here for the fifth chapter of The Shipping Tails. This time I thought I'd go for Gruvia, This, story will also be continued in the multi ship story coming up (which will hopefully begin in one of the soon upcoming chapters) You know there is a question that has been bugging me: Besides Gray, Lucy, and Happy, are there any (living) characters who know that Natsu is E.N.D. or is it just those three? If not, then this chapter will make a lot more sense. You know Gray and Juvia have both had to go through their fair share of troubles growing up, Juvia's miserable life as the rain woman and Gray losing the people closest to him time and time again. Depressing pasts aside, let's get on with the fic…**

 **Chapter five: Gruvia**

Gray was the first to notice Romeo and Wendy walk in. "Everyone, they're back." Called the ice maker mage getting the attention of the rest of the guild. Soon everyone was crowding the young pair of mages asking questions like: "Romeo why did you do that?" "Wendy where did you find him?" "What happened while you were alone?" and so on. Eventually Master Makarov broke the crowd up. "Romeo child, you had better have a good reason for attacking Wakaba and your father like that." Said Makarov.

Romeo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright Master, you have the right to know, honestly I wanted to explain this to you the moment you got back but never got the chance with everything that kept happening, can we please speak alone though, this isn't information I want to share with everyone else." Requested Romeo. Makarov sighed and nodded his head, together the two mages walked to the old man's office to talk. Gray's eyes didn't leave Romeo until he was behind the door of master's office. He knew something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

Wendy wanted to follow the seventeen-year-old boy, but she was stopped. Wendy looked up to see Erik's hand on her shoulder. The poison dragon slayer shook his head telling her that this was something that Romeo should do alone. He then told her that she should probably talk to the other dragon slayers about the basics of what happened before they begin jumping to conclusions about what the two of them did while they were alone, if she knew what he meant. Wendy squeaked in embarrassment, but did as Cobra suggest.

 **About a week later**

"…ay? Gray?" Said Juvia, who was trying to get Gray's attention. Gray blinked and looked at the water mage. "You say something Juvia?" Asked the ice mage. "I was trying to give you this body pillow." Replied Juvia who gestured to the body pillow with… her in a bikini on printed on the front. Gray blanched at the sight of it. Gray looked around trying to find an escape, seeing Gajeel he decided that he'd take his chances. Putting a fist into his hand Gray prepared an attack.

"Ice make: Lance!" Shouted Gray firing the ice projectile at the iron dragon slayer. The ice collided with Gajeel and succeeded in his mission of ticking the twenty-one-year-old off. "You wanna fight popsicle brain!?" Demanded Gajeel. Gray cracked his knuckles as he did his best to ignore Juvia who had turned around and was staring at the ground, you could literally see the depression leaking off of her. Realizing the reason behind Gray's action Gajeel proceeded with a plan that was better than just fighting the idiot.

Gajeel roughly grabbed the back of Dray's neck and began dragging him to the door. "C'mon Stripper, you and I are havin' a heart to heart." Said Gajeel as he ignored Gray's protests and continued dragging him out the door. Once outside Gajeel pushed Gray away from him. "The hell was that for?" Demanded the ice maker mage. Gajeel stared at him for a moment before asking. "How the hell are you able to face demons created by the most evil mage in existence, but you're too much of a pansy to accept the feelings of a water mage, who you clearly care about?" Asked the iron dragon slayer.

Gray blinked in surprise before glaring at Gajeel. "You should keep your metal filled nose out of other people's business." Snapped Gray. "And you need to stop being a damn coward." Retorted Gajeel. "What!?" Demanded Gray. "You heard me. It's obvious that Juvia cares about you, for reasons beyond my comprehension, but still, and every time you just run away from it!" Shouted Gajeel. "That's because every time I let someone get to close to me, they die!" Shouted Gray. This caused Gajeel's eyes to widen.

Gray wasn't done yet. "You lost your dad, yeah poor you, I've lost the closest thing I've had to family on four separate occasions! First my family was murdered by Deliora, then my master Ur sacrificed herself to save me from Deliora, then her daughter Ultear, gave her life to use the arc of time spell to help us defeat the dragons, then in the war against Tartarus I was forced to fight my father because one of the demons resurrected him, and after watching my dad die in front of me a second time he turned me into a demon slayer so that I could kill E.N.D.!" Shouted Gray.

"Gray I-" Started Gajeel but Gray wasn't finished. "Oh, and it gets worse, now I can't even kill E.N.D. because guess what!? I don't want to kill Natsu!" Bellowed Gray. That last part through Gajeel for a loop. The dragon slayer's eyes widened as he stared at Gray. "What?" Breathed out Gajeel. This caused Gray to pause. "He… didn't tell you? I thought Natsu and Lucy had told the guild already that Natsu was not only Zeref's little brother, but his most powerful demon as well." Said Gray.

This caused Gajeel to practically choke on the air he was breathing. "Zeref is Natsu's brother!?" Demanded Gajeel. Gray rubbed his forehead with his hand. "If you want the details talk to Natsu because even I don't know all the details." Said Gray. Then the ice demon slayer prepared to walk past Gajeel, but the iron dragon slayer held up his arm to block Gray. "Fucked up revelations aside, you need to stop running away from your emotions and give Juvia a straight answer and stop running away." Said Gajeel.

Gray sighed and nodded his head, then together they headed back into the guild. Then that's when everything went to shit. Cobra had been to busy talking to Kinana to listen to Gray and Gajeel's attention, but when they walked inside Erik looked at the pair and Gajeel's thoughts entered his mind, telling the poison dragon slayer what the two had been talking about. Now Cobra wasn't a snitch, he was a nice enough guy to leave the conversations of Romeo and Wendy, and Natsu and Lucy alone.

But the thoughts that came from Gajeel were too shocking for him not to react to. Erik did a spit take with the beverage he had been drinking before shouting out. "Bloody hell! Natsu is one of Zeref's demons!" The guild suddenly became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Gray stood there with sweat running down his back as he realized that he was probably screwed. Natsu and Lucy had, had their backs to him so he couldn't see their faces. Then they turned around.

And Gray suddenly knew true fear. If looks could kill, Gray would've died a thousand deaths. But deciding not to kill their friend with the entire guild watching the pair looked around to see everyone looking at them. Natsu sighed. "I'm assuming you're all going to want an explanation, am I correct?" Asked the fire dragon slayer. The other members of the guild (besides Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy) inched away from the dragon slayer. Natsu sighed and walked to the middle of the guildhall before sitting down on a table.

"I might as well start at the beginning." Said Natsu. "My story starts four hundred years ago…" Ans Natsu then proceeded to tell the entire story of his past and how he became E.N.D. and how Zeref is his brother. Near the end he turned to Gajeel and Wendy. "Do you remember how we all have dragon seeds inside of us?" Questioned Natsu. Remembering what their dragon parents told them the iron and sky dragon slayers nodded their heads. "Well I had two seeds inside of me, a dragon and a demon seed."

"Those two seeds tried to merge and were going to kill me in the process, so I made a choice: Was I a dragon, or a demon? One seed had to go for me to survive. But this turned out to be a trick question, I wasn't supposed to keep one seed and pitch the other, I'm not a dragon, nor a demon. I am Natsu Dragneel, I am a human, that was my choice, thus destroying both seeds." Said Natsu. He then looked around at each of his guild mates. "E.N.D. is gone, I'm all that remains of the fire demon." Concluded Natsu.

He gripped his pant leg as he stared down to avoid everyone's eye contact. "I know things probably won't be the same anymore now that you know my origins, heck some of you may hate me now given that Tartarus did everything they did so that they could find me." Said Natsu. Then Gajeel spoke up. "Aww shut up already Salamander, I think I speak for all of Fairy Tail when I say that if anything changes, it changes for the better." Wendy nodded her head in agreement.

"Gajeel is right Natsu, it's like you said, E.N.D. is gone, and despite that you are still you at the core. You're the fire dragon slayer, the son of Igneel, a Fairy Tail wizard, and so much more." Said Wendy. Everyone else agreed with the two dragon slayers and put their own two cents in as well. Natsu looked at each member of his guild before cracking into a weak smile. "God, I love this guild." Said Natsu. With a sigh Gray got to his feet and silently left the guild, unnoticed by all except for one person.

Gray walked until he found a river in the forest of Magnolia. Then he proceeded to freeze the water with his ice and he then sat down in the middle of the river. "Gray darling?" Said Juvia from behind the ice demon slayer. Gray's eyes widened as he turned around to see the water mage standing behind him. "What do you want Juvia?" Asked Gray perhaps slightly harsher than he meant to. If he did Juvia showed no sign of it as she gently stepped onto the ice and walked to where he was.

Gray sighed and looked at the water mage. This girl amazed him sometimes, her behavior could match the weather sometimes: completely random. One moment she is happy, the next she's depressed, then she's in stalker mode, then she's in rage mode, trying to murder whatever it was that made her angry. And no matter how much of a jackass he would be to her, she is still inhumanely loyal to him. Seriously no human should be that loyal to someone else, it isn't healthy.

Someday in the future Gray would need to find that weird mage who predicted his future of having troubles with water and women, (AKA Juvia) and hand that guys ass to him. Until then there was a question tugging at his mind that had been there for almost as long as he'd known her. It was about time that he asked her so that is could stop plaguing him, if he knew why then maybe he would feel like less of a dick for getting this girl to fall for him. Heck it might even make him understand why he cared about her so much.

"Juvia." Said Gray, making sure he had the attention of his watery stalker. "Yes, my darling?" Asked the water wizard. "Why do you love me?" Asked Gray. Juvia blinked in surprise. In all the years she had known her darling Gray he had never asked her a question like this before. "I mean, I don't see what you see in me, I'm a freaking stripper for starters, a terrible habit which I've somehow managed to pass onto you." Started Gray. This caused Juvia to blush as she remembered the incident from last week.

"On top of that I'm a rather cold person, both figuratively and literally." Continued Gray, this caused Juvia to snicker a little. "On top of that every time you try to express how you feel to me, I'm usually just a total dick in response, and while it upsets you from time to time you don't let it stop you and continue to try to get me to love you in return, so tell me, why do you love me?" Continued Gray. Juvia smiled warmly at the ice mage. "Isn't it obvious Gray?" She asked.

Gray just stared at her to show that, no, it wasn't. So, she answered her own question. "You took the rain away." She said. Gray tilted his head to the side in confusion. Realizing that is must not have made sense to him since he had only ever been caught in her rain twice and both times he hadn't been aware that she was its source. Juvia raised her hand so that her palm was facing the sky as she gestured around herself and at the sky to show that there was no rain falling at the moment.

"Before I met you, my magic had been considered a curse, I had been forced to spend every moment outside, waking or not, in the rain, because my magic was constantly causing rainclouds to exist over my head. People resented me, relationships quickly ended because we couldn't do anything, and Gajeel was one of the few friends I had because dragon slayers didn't get sick easily and most people who spent large amounts of time around me usually wound up with a bad cold." Said Juvia, the corners of her mouth dropping slightly as she recalled her unhappy past.

But she quickly banished those negative thoughts from her mind as she continued on with what she was trying to tell Gray. "But then I met you in the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. And while I didn't understand it at first, it was love at first sight. What you most likely saw as rather strange behavior during our fight was just my strange, contradicting, and overlapping emotions all trying to break through at once. Then after you beat me something amazing happened." Continued Juvia.

"After you saved me from falling to my death, I saw real sunlight for the first time, Gray, you saved me from my own curse, if not for you I'd be a lonely, friendless, and most likely, guildless rain woman." Finished the water mage. Gray stared at her for a moment before rubbing his face with his hand and breathing out heavily. Then he looked at Juvia. "Alright Juvia, you told me your side, now I'll tell you mine." Said Gray. Juvia blinked, unsure what her darling Gray meant by this.

"When I first met you, I thought you were, and please don't take this the wrong way, very weird." Juvia huffed and pulled a pouty face, but Gray continued. "You see, I've never had a girl fall in love with me, nor have I been in love with someone else for that matter. So, I didn't understand at first what you were doing, it wasn't until you actually said that you loved me that is began to click with me, gee and I called Natsu slow, yet he got a girl before I did." Said Gray looking off in shame, causing Juvia to giggle a little.

Gray turned to Juvia again. "Shortly after I realized your feelings, I began to get these strange feelings as well, I wanted to spend more time with you, I wanted to protect you, and so on and so forth, until I realized something, I had fallen in love with you." Said Gray. Juvia's eyes widened, then they shone brightly as she attempted to embrace her darling Gray, but knowing how she would react, Gray put up a hand to stop her. "I'm not done Juvia." Said Gray, so the water mage remained where she was.

"But I was afraid of these feelings Juvia, I was scared to love you." Said Gray. This confused Juvia, how could someone fear being in love? "Gray, I don't understand." Said Juvia. Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Juvia, did you know that when I was young, I had to watch helplessly as the only family I had left died before my eyes? Not once but twice?" Asked Gray. Juvia was thrown by this, she slowly shook her head no. "First, I watched helplessly as Zeref's demon, Deliora, destroyed, my village and kill the people in it." Said Gray.

"Then down the road, my teacher, and more or less adoptive mother, Ur, sacrificed herself to use iced shell to protect me from Deliora." Continued Gray. Juvia's eyes widened further and she put a hand over her mouth as she saw where Gray was going with this. "Then I met Ultear, Ur's daughter and my adoptive sister, and just when I thought I had family again, it was pulled from me when she sacrificed herself to use the arc of time spell to help us beat the dragons." Continued Gray. _"Wait."_ Thought Juvia as she realized something that Gray had said.

"Then the final nail in my emotional coffin was when I watched my dad die for a second time during our war against Tartarus. Then I finally snapped when I saw you stab yourself so that you wouldn't have to hurt me, I was so far gone that I went demon slayer on Natsu and we would've killed each other had Erza not intervened. So, the reason I haven't accepted your love after all this time is because I was scared, scared that I'd lose you too, because I was tired of other people sacrificing themselves for me-" Continued Gray but then Juvia cut him off.

"Stop right there Gray." Said Juvia. Gray paused in surprise when Juvia snapped at him, she never go angry at him, much less snapped at him. "You keep talking about how others have died for you, yet you seem to have forgotten how you've attempted to sacrifice yourself for others. You get upset that I stabbed myself, and that Ur and Ultear died saving you, but you seem to have forgotten how you sacrificed yourself in the fight against the dragons." Said Juvia. Gray's eyes widened. _"Crud."_ Thought the ice mage.

"I had to watch helplessly as you were torn to pieces when you pushed me out of the way of those dragonlings, but I never started being afraid of loving you." Said Juvia. Gray blinked then sighed. "You know we need to stop doing that." Said Gray. "Doing what?" Asked Juvia in confusion. Gray got up and moved closer to the water mage. "We need to stop throwing our lives out the window because we think it'll save the ones we love." Said Gray as he cupped Juvia's face. Juvia smiled slightly. "I couldn't agree more, darling Gray." Replied Juvia as their lips met on top of the frozen water.

 **So, they kissed, yay, but Gruvia isn't over yet, next chapter will be the first part of a short, multi-ship story, now the guild knows the truth about Natsu, wait until the other guilds learn about it, I imagine people like Kagura won't be to happy with him, considering that he is the creation, of the guy her brother was abducted by the worshipping cult of, so yeah. Also, to** **Ppgz andFairyTail lover2942006,** **you guessed correctly, congratz. I would've given you a shout out in the top section, but I had already finished that set of author notes and didn't feel like changing it, sorry if it seems rushed at the end, but you all did get an extra three paragraphs in this chapter, so yay. I need to go and start my next chapter so I'm gonna jet, so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mating Moon

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Hey everyone, Nemon0416 here, this will be the first chapter of that multi-ship story that I've been talking about lately, so far, this story will probably last three to four chapters is my first guess.**

 **Chapter six: The Mating Moon (Part one)(Gale part 1, Gruvia part 2, Rowen part 2, Stinyu Part 1, and Rogura Part 1)**

 **Another week after the events of chapter five**

Gajeel was having a rough day, since the moment he had woken up he had been cursed with a splitting headache, and he wasn't the only one, Wendy was having a headache just as bad as his. Not only that but the magic of Natsu, Laxus, and Cobra had been acting up. Anyone who got too close to Laxus was electrocuted, Natsu had to wear gloves because everything he touched went up in flames, and the strength of Cobra's hearing had doubled, maybe even tripled.

At least stripper boy and the water woman were happier these days, she had toned it down a notch on the crazy, and on the whole "every female that isn't in a relationship is a rival for my Darling Gray's attention" mindset, where as he was spending more time with her and wasn't bothered (as much) by Juvia's (becoming increasingly rare) moments of weirdness. Most of the guild didn't notice but Gajeel certainly did. Popsicle for had better take care of her. That's all he had to say on the matter.

That aside, the demon woman had announced that there was going to be a special event tonight and that Fairy Tail was inviting all of the other guilds over, you know, Sabretooth, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, the works. Truth be told Gajeel didn't care all that much, but it would be a good reason to see Ryos (Rogue) again and that weird frog of his again. The moment Gajeel finished processing that thought Rogue suddenly sneezed, surprising Yukino and Sting who had been having a friendly chat.

"Frosch is a cat you moron!" Snapped Rogue out of nowhere. The rest of the guild who had been within earshot of Rogue's statement all stared at the shadow dragon slayer before sweat dropping and then turning back to what they had been originally doing. Frosch was staring at Sting and Yukino, who were talking and laughing, then at Rogue who was just standing to the side, watching the guild, with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall, at that moment the green exceed made a decision. "I want to get Rogue a girlfriend." Stated Frosch to no one in particular.

He spoke quietly enough so that only Lector, Yukino, and Sting heard him. Lector did a spit take with the soda he was drinking, and the pair of light haired mages stared at the little exceed. The Sting spoke up. "I must be hearing things, because it sounded like you said Rogue should have a girlfriend." Said the white dragon slayer. Frosch nodded his head. Sting tried to restrain his laughter. "Are we talking about the same Rogue?" Asked Sting. Frosch nodded again. Oh god, Sting was about to burst. "Right, the day Rogue gets a girlfriend is the day Natsu becomes the brainiac of the Fairy Tail guild." Said Sting.

"Oi, I heard that!" Snapped Rogue, who had only heard what Sting said, but not Frosch. That did it, Sting broke down laughing. Then Rogue looked at Yukino. "Speaking of which, why were you talking about _my_ romance life anyway?" Questioned Rogue. Yukino looked at Frosch who was shaking his head no. "Uh, no real reason we were talking about what Anna had told us the last time she visited, and it just kind of came up." Said Yukino quickly. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "O…k." Said the shadow dragon slayer.

Who then walked away while nursing the headache he and Sting had each been respectively dealing with all day. Sting then stopped laughing to say, "One thing's for certain, I can't wait to see Natsu and tell him the awesome news." Then Yukino leaned down and whispered to Frosch and Lector. "But who would want to be the mate of a guy like Rogue?" Asked Yukino. Frosch and Lector both nodded their heads in agreement. At that moment at the Mermaid Heel guild Kagura let out a loud sneeze, surprising everyone in the guild. The female warrior blushed before saying, "Don't mind me, carry on."

Her guild then proceeded to carry on with their business as they prepared to visit Fairy Tail. Later that night Natsu was walking around the guild hall, most of the other guilds had arrived, including, but not limited to: Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus. Honestly the only guild missing from the party was- "Bro!" Shouted Sting as he tackled Natsu into a hug. -Sabertooth. Now don't get Natsu wrong, he liked Sting and all and they were good friends/ rivals. He just liked breathing much more. "Sting… air… please!" Groaned Natsu. Realizing that he was crushing Natsu, Sting released his fellow dragon slayer.

Suddenly Erza appeared behind Sting. "Hello Sting," Said the red head, "Was there any specific reason as to why you were attacking my guild mate?" Sting blinked in surprise before slinging an arm around Natsu's shoulders. "I wasn't attacking him, I was just greeting my dragon slayer brother." Said Sting. This caused everyone at the party to stop what they were doing. Rogue couldn't help but face palm at his idiotic "brother's" way of voicing his words. "Uuuhhh… brother?" Asked Natsu uncertainly.

Rogue pulled his "brother" off of Natsu.

"Allow me to explain," Said Rogue, "About two weeks ago, Anna Heartfilia," Lucy perked up at the sound of her ancestor's name, "visited the Sabretooth guild, she realized that there was something she meant to tell us but never got to it, and since she was closer to our guild, she told us and the requested that we pass it onto the other dragon slayers," Rogue looked at the resident dragons of Fairy Tail, "Meaning you five." Cobra almost passed out when he heard the boy's thoughts. "You're kidding right?" Asked Cobra incredulously. Well aware of Erik's abilities, Rogue continued on with what he as saying.

"As it turns out, there was a special trait about dragon slayers that our dragon parents either A: forgot to tell us about, or B: we forgot just like we forgot a good majority of our pasts," Rogue looked at each dragon slayer, "Apparently, just like how dragons live in packs, with an alpha, dragon slayers have the same dynamic, essentially the seven of us are like a family in our own right, I mean all the gen one and three dragon slayers knew each other from a young age anyway." Said Rogue.

"And it wouldn't be a stretch to include Laxus and Cobra, even if they're gen two." Added Sting. "I don't know if I should feel honored or insulted by your choice of words cat boy." Remarked Cobra, Kinana pulled a face before elbowing, the poison dragon slayer scoffed and rolled his eyes. There was still a question Laxus had, that was picking at his brain. "So how do we decide this 'alpha', and what does he do?" Asked the lightning dragon slayer. Rogue looked at the second oldest dragon slayer.

"Well the first step is if any of the slayers were royalty, then it would be based by age, and the strongest if the first two didn't work out, as for what it is, the alpha is essentially our leader, and little more." Replied Rogue. Natsu looked at Cobra. "We are not having poison breath as our leader." Stated the fire dragon simply. Sting laughed and clapped Natsu on the shoulder. "We don't have to worry about methods two and three, because we have someone who fills the requirements for number one right here." Stated Sting. This surprised the guild.

"And who exactly would that be?" Asked Laxus. Sting looked at the older blonde. "Why Natsu duh." Stated Sting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. This caused Gray to burst out laughing. "Flame brain? Royalty? Yeah right, and the arctic circle is a summer vacation resort." Said the ice wizard. Five sets of eyes all turned to glare at Gray. (The only two who didn't were Natsu and Wendy) "I wouldn't laugh, it's the truth, or did you forget that his dad was the fire dragon _king_?" Asked Gajeel. Gray blinked as he was silent for a moment.

"Well shit." Said Gray. With that the majority of the people at the party left to do their own thing leaving the seven dragon slayers to talk. Little Frosch was walking around and watching everyone have fun. Then he heard a voice squeal out. "Kitty-kitty!" Suddenly (and with his smile never faltering) Frosch felt the life being squeezed out of him by Millianna as she hugged him tightly. "Millianna," Said a feminine voice, the source of which Frosch couldn't see, "You should put the little exceed down."

The cat mage turned to look at the one who had spoken to her. "Unless you wish to face the wrath of a certain shadow dragon." Stated Kagura Mikazuchi. "But Kagura, he's so cute." Whined the cat girl. Frosch's eyes widened slightly as he momentarily stopped wearing his almost permanent grin, so he could marvel at the girl in front of him. The way she stood, the way she looked, she seemed like the perfect girl for Rogue. "FROSCH!" Shouted Rogue, as he searched for his exceed partner. Millianna turned to look at the shadow dragon slayer.

When Rogue saw the tiny exceed in the embrace of the female cat girl his crimson eyes narrowed. "You stole Frosch." Growled Rogue as the shadows around him began to shift as he marched towards the girl. Millianna sweat-dropped nervously as she suddenly saw Kagura's point. Just as Rogue was about to go into over protective mode, with Frosch, and lay into the girl, Kagura put an arm between the two to halt Rogue's advance. "Calm down dragon boy." Stated Kagura calmly, but sternly.

When Rogue looked at the swords woman, it felt like his heart was going to explode, but why? He had only seen this girl on a few separate occasions, he barely even remembered her name. Not wanting to embarrass himself, Rogue thought fast and decided to pull a Sting. "Who are you again?" Asked Rogue calmly. His question didn't surprise Kagura too much, they were purely people who saw each other once in a great while, they hadn't crossed paths since they worked together in that fight against Zeref's "son", Lacrade, was it?

But that didn't change the fact that the question pierced both her pride and her heart. Her pride, because she was a powerful and well-known mage, and her heart, because she had taken quite a liking to the shadow dragon slayer, for reasons that were sometimes beyond her comprehension. "My name is Kagu-" Started Kagura, but she was cut off when Rogue's serious face broke out into an amused smirk (It's a little OOC, but work with me here, I think it's funny) as he said. "Oh, I remember, weren't you that crazy mermaid girl, who got wasted at that party two years ago and tried to force Yukino to join your guild?"

Suddenly Kagura's face was a very bright shade of red, partially from embarrassment from the memory of that night, and partially because this guy was making fun of her and it was making her mad. When Rogue saw Kagura begin to finger her Archenemy sword he held up his hands in surrender. "I kid, I kid, you're Kagura Mikazuchi correct? You're basically the Erza of Mermaid Heel." Stated Rogue, this calmed Kagura down, partially because she realized that Rogue was only messing around, but mainly because the way Rogue had compared her to Erza was considered a major compliment to her.

She shook her head, hoping to clear any possible blush on her face before facing Rogue. "And you are Rogue Cheney, One of your guild's twin dragon slayers." Said the gravity mage. Rogue nodded his head. "I see that my reputation precedes me." Commented Rogue. "You also lost to Natsu in a two on one fight, despite having access to the dragon force." Continued Kagura, this caused Rogue to tsk, and look away. Kagura giggled slightly before saying, "I'm just teasing Rogue." Rogue smiled slightly at the woman in front of him. She seemed truly amazing.

Kagura lowered her arm then nodded at Millianna to return Frosch to Rogue, the girl pouted, but did as told. Rogue thanked her and then walked off. The dragon slayer doing his best to hide his pink cheeks. As he walked he rubbed his head, ugh his headache was getting worse, what was the source of it even? During this time Sting and Yukino were engaging in friendly conversation, the white haired girl had become more outgoing and social in the one year gap since Alvarez and didn't get as embarrassed anymore. Sting looked at Sorano, who was talking with her former guild mates at the moment.

"I still can't believe that you're related to that crazy harpy." Said Sting. Yukino pulled a face and lightly smacked his arm. "Don't be mean to my sister." Tutted Yukino. Sting raised an eyebrow. "Am I wrong? Isn't she just a little crazy?" Asked Sting. "Being a guild makes you crazy by default." Deadpanned Yukino. Sting laughed at this because she wasn't wrong. Sting looked at the girl with tinted cheeks, then he pulled her in for a hug, surprising the white haired girl.

While ignoring the daggers that Sorano was now glaring at her guild master, Sting said, "I'm sorry." Yukino looked at the blonde mage, who had a sad expression on his face. "For what?" Asked Yukino. "I'm sorry that when that old monster forced you to remove your guild mark, that I just stood by and watched it happen, I should've done something, but I did nothing." Said Sting, the venom evident in his voice, but it wasn't directed at her, or even their old monster of an Ex-Guildmaster.

It was directed at himself. Yukino realized that Sting was still beating himself up for what had happened two years ago. Yukino hugged him back. "The past is the past, we can't change it, but we can look for a better future." Said Yukino. Sting looked at the girl and smiled. Sorano's expression softened at the interaction between the two. Erik put a hand on her shoulder. "Looks like your little sis is all grown up." Said Cobra. Sorano smiled at her former guildmate, then she looked at Kinana.

The purple haired woman tried to keep a smiling face, but the angel wizard saw the jealousy in the girls eyes. She grabbed Cobra's hand and removed it. "You'd better spend some time with your girlfriend, lizard lips." Said Sorano. Cobra blushed and looked away. "She isn't my girlfriend…" Grumbled the poison dragon slayer. Sorano raised an eyebrow. "That surprises me, she obviously cares about you, don't let an opportunity like that go to waste." Said the white haired woman. Cobra tsk-ed but walked over Kinana.

Gajeel was for the most part enjoying the party, main because he was spending it with Levy. You know, sometimes he wondered if the universe just had this hobby of screwing dragon slayers over sometimes, how is it, that after everything he's done, he manages to fall for the girl who he beat, humiliated, and then crucified to a goddamn tree? Gajeel cursed under his breath as he continued to listen to Levy talk about her newest book. Her love him? Yeah right, and next Happy will say he's allergic to fish.

Meanwhile with Wendy and Romeo, the two had bumped into Chelia and the trio had begun laughing and talking, suddenly Romeo's bandaged arm began to itch so he asked Wendy to use her magic on it again, once she did it quelled the itching of his arm and they continued as if nothing happened. Chelia was confused by what happened but decided to shrug it off, after years of dealing with Fairy Tail being, well, Fairy Tail, she had learned to just go with it.

Throughout their conversation Romeo couldn't help but feel this strange tension in the air whenever either member of the sky sisters talked to each other. He figured something had happened during the last two had met, but he also figured that whatever it was, was none of his business, so he just pretended that the strange tension wasn't their and continued talking with his friends. Wendy was in the middle of describing her most recent lesson with Porlyusica when she abruptly stopped talking.

The sky maiden swayed back and forth, before sitting down in a chair, when her friends asked what was wrong, she simply said that she had been having a headache all day and that is seemed to be getting worse. Romeo put a hand on her forehead to check for a temperature, something that caused Wendy to blush slightly and caused Chelia to pull a pouty face that couldn't be seen by Romeo, since his back was turned to the sky god slayer, he moved away from her saying that she felt normal to him. Natsu was feeling hot (which was a peculiarity in itself) so he excused himself outside.

He looked up and what he saw made his stomach drop about fifty floors. The tiniest edge of tonight's full moon looked different, because while the rest of it was in it's full silvery glory, that tiny edge was the color purple. _"This must've been what Mira was talking about as that special event!"_ Thought Natsu. If so, then everyone inside was about to have four rampaging dragon slayers on the loose. Turning on his heels he charged back inside bellowing the words, "Freed! Levy! You have to lock up the other gen one and three dragon slayers in rune cages, now!"

 **So there's the first part. Oh crud, what's happening, why is Natsu telling Freed and Levy to lock up Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue? Speaking of whom, did you see the way Rogue reacted when he saw Kagura? To quote everyone's favorite blue exceed: "He liiiiiiikes her!" Gajeel clearly still hates himself after what happened two (technically nine) years ago, and Sting feels guilty about what happened two years ago to Yukino. Also it seems that Wendy and Chelia both have their eyes on Romeo, I wonder who the rainbow fire mage will choose? Hey, if the any of you can guess what might happen in the next chapter, let me know and I'll give a shout out to you. That aside I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Mating Moon: Part 2

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Hey everyone, Nemon0416 here, this will be the second chapter of that multi-ship story that I've been talking about lately, so far, this story will probably last three to four chapters is my first guess. So we left off with the big party that Fairy Tail was hosting, the dragon slayers learned that the seven of them make up a sort of family, or pack, with Natsu as the leader, we had some special pairing moments, then Natsu went out and saw that a small sliver of the moon had become purple, causing everyone's favorite fire dragon slayer to panic and rush inside while shouting to Freed and Levy that Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy all needed to be restrained. What is going on? Well you'll just have to continue reading to find out, so on with the fic...**

 **Chapter seven: The Mating Moon (Part two)(Gale part 2, Gruvia part 3, Rowen part 3, Stinyu Part 2, and Rogura Part 2)**

Everyone was having fun at this party, they were anxiously waiting for whatever it was that Mira said the special event was to be announced. So, imagine their surprise when Natsu suddenly charged inside bellowing the words, "Freed! Levy! You have to lock up the other gen one and three dragon slayers in rune cages! Now!" Everyone gawked at Natsu in surprise. "Salamander what the hell are you going on about no- Urk!" Started Gajeel but was cut off when he groaned and doubled over in pain.

Gajeel wasn't the other one, at that exact moment Wendy, Sting, and Rogue, all reacted similarly to Gajeel as they doubled over and began groaning in pain. Natsu suddenly felt like he had just eaten a mountain of Etherion as he felt his magic power skyrocket. Laxus and Cobra were having similar feelings. "Crap it's starting, Laxus, Erik, help me restrain them!" Shouted Natsu as he charge towards the dragon slayer closest to him. (Gajeel) The four groaning dragon slayers abruptly stopped groaning as they stood up straight.

No one could see their eyes as their hair cast shadows over them. Suddenly each of their heads snapped in the direction of a certain person. For Gajeel it was Levy, for Sting it was Yukino, for Rogue it was Kagura, and for Wendy it was Romeo. Each of them hissed out of the name of the person they were staring at, then their dragon forces activated and they began to charge at the people they were staring at. Fortunately Natsu grabbed Gajeel in time, Cobra was close enough to Wendy to hear her thoughts and was prepared to grab the little girl.

As for Laxus, he had happened to be near enough to Kagura and Yukino respectively that he was able to use his lightning body magic to move around and wrap a large arm around Sting and Rogue respectively. The three still sane dragon slayers tried to restrain the four that had lost their minds while Freed and Levy, having realized that this was an emergency, started prepping four separate cages made of runes in order for them to keep the dragon slayers locked up until Natsu started explaining what was going on.

Once the cages were completed and the dragon slayers were locked up Natsu took it upon himself to explain the situation. He showed everyone the moon, which was now a lot more purple than it had been when Natsu had checked earlier. "I'm assuming that you knew about this purple moon, and you thought it would be cool so you planned a party and invited the other guilds?" Inquired Natsu as he looked at Fairy Tail's barmaid. Mira nodded her head. Then she looked inside at the dragon slayers as they attempted to break through the runes.

"Natsu what's happening to them?" Asked Yukino worriedly. Natsu sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his salmon colored locks. "This is the purple moon, it is a rare phenomenon that happens once every decade, honestly Gajeel and I were dreading the last one because it was going to take place shortly after the S-Class exams, if there was one good thing about being stuck on Tenrou island was that we managed to avoid that one." Started Natsu. This confused everyone even more.

"But your fine now, not only that but from what you said Wendy wasn't worried, so we aren't really following you Natsu." Said Lucy. "While most people refer to this event as the purple moon, dragons and slayers alike call it by a different name, the Mating Moon." Answered Natsu. Everyone was quiet as they let what Natsu said sink in, so Natsu continued. "It only affect unmated dragon slayers of age sixteen or higher, I wasn't mated to Lucy yet, and Wendy would've only been fourteen when the last one came around, hence the shift in concerns." Explained Natsu.

"Basically, as the name implies, if any dragon slayer is near the person they are most interested in, it will not only cause a severe power boost, but it will cause the affected dragon slayer to pursue the one who has caught their attention." Explained Natsu. Mira and Kinana looked at Laxus and Cobra respectively, suddenly feeling a little hurt. Seeing the hurt looks the girls were giving them Laxus chose to spoke up. "What about venom breath and I? Why weren't we affected?" Asked Laxus.

An evil grin broke across Natsu's features. "Ok, A: You just admitted that you both like someone," Said Natsu, but then turning slightly more serious he continued, " and B: just like how you two have missed out on many of the perks and drags of being second generation dragon slayers, this is one of those cases, I'm sure both of you have felt the incredible surge of power coursing through you, so that part of the moon's effect hasn't changed, but one of the upsides, or downsides depending on how you look at it, is that you won't go insane and chase down your chosen mate, you'll want to be with them more but that is all."

This made Kinana, Mira, Laxus, and Erik all feel a lot better, not that either of the guys showed it but still. "So how long will this last?" Asked Levy. Natsu looked at the moon. "My best guess is six to eight hours." Replied Natsu. This didn't make anyone feel better. Natsu looked at the other guilds. "Kagura and Yukino need to stay here, if their chosen mate leave while in this state it will wreak havoc on the health of Sting and Rogue, as for the rest of you, it'd be best if you all returned to your guilds." Said Natsu.

Yukino and Kagura nodded their heads and entered the guild. "I'm not leaving my sister on her own." Stated Sorano simply as she followed her sister. Chelia also went inside, followed by Lyon. "Wendy is my friend, I want to be here for her if I can." Explained the sky god slayer. As for Lyon he explained that watching over Chelia was his responsibility. With those five in the guild everyone else who wasn't a Fairy Tail mage packed up and returned to their guilds, even Sabertooth, despite their protests, considering that Sting was their master, and Rogue their friend, but the Fairy Tail mages insisted.

When they went into the guild they didn't like what they saw. Inside each of their individual cages the trapped dragon slayers were going ballistic. Inside her rune cage, Wendy had basically created a miniature hurricane and the cage was the only thing keeping it from destroying the guild as she tried to break through her cage. Sharp metal spikes kept erupting, and then retracting from random parts of Gajeel's body as he tried to find a weak spot in the cage.

Sting was shining brighter than the breaking sun as he kept punching and kicking the walls of his cage, attempting to break through. As for Rogue, he had transformed into a shadow and was just bouncing around the walls of his rune cages. "So what do we do now?" Asked Romeo. Natsu looked at the boy and sighed. "All we can do now is wait for the Mating Moon to wear off, then the four of them will return to normal, until then we have to hope that they don't escape." Responded Natsu.

Romeo looked at Wendy's cage, he then walked over and plopped down in front of said cage and watched the girl inside. Realizing how close Romeo was, Wendy greatly calmed down, but her dragon force remained active. She knelt down so that she was eye level with the girl. Romeo smiled weakly and placed a hand on the rune cage. Wendy, in return, placed her own hand so that it was on the opposite side of where Romeo's was. Decided to use the close proximity to examine Wendy.

The first thing he noticed was her eyes, instead of being their normal color, the whites of her eyes had turned yellow and her pupil's shape altered, becoming slitted and more reptile-like. Other than that (and the now pink hair obviously) Wendy still looked like Wendy. Watching Romeo, the chosen mates of the other three dragon slayers all parked themselves in front of their respective rune cages and observed the dragon slayers that they held captive, and while they all calmed down, metal spikes still occasionally erupted from Gajeel, still trying to find a weak spot.

Everyone else mingled around and continued talking, but the still sane slayer mages kept a close eye on the captive dragon slayers and their chosen mates. It went on like this for a couple of hours, but everything fell apart when the entire guild heard an ear-splitting _"CRACK!"_ Heads all turned to the source of the sound, Gajeel's cage. A metal spike coming from Gajeel's leg was sticking inside the floorboards where he stood, the other captive dragon slayers all looked at Gajeel. Then, collectively, evil grins broke across their features.

The four of them as smashed through the floorboards of the guild, and escaped underground. Natsu's head whipped around to look at Freed. "You didn't protect the floor!?" Demanded Natsu angrilly. Freed cowered in fear of the vicious dragon slayer. "I'm sorry, I panicked and rushed, I forgot about the floor, honestly I'm amazed that they didn't find an exit sooner." Said Freed frantically. Natsu looked around the guild hall. Then he looked at Erik and Laxus.

"Laxus, you need to protect Levy from Gajeel, Erik you keep Romeo safe, I'll hold Sting and Rogue back." Ordered Natsu, and while the other two dragon slayers didn't like it, Natsu was their leader now, and besides, his strategy was sound. The four chosen mates dashed towards their protectors. Just then Sting burst from the floorboards and was heading straight towards Yukino. But he was met with a fiery fist to the face as Natsu smashed him into the ground. Some of the other mages were about to step up and help as well.

However Natsu knew that, that was a terrible idea. "Don't you dare!" Snapped Natsu. "Their dragon force is active, add that to the fact that this freaky moon boosts their power as well and we have dragon slayers that'll rip any non-dragon slayer to shreds." Said the fire dragon slayer. The rest of the mages backed off. And so the battle began. Natsu fought with Sting and Rogue, Laxus fought against Gajeel, and Erik kept little Wendy at bay from Romeo.

But things were starting to get worse when the feral Gajeel and Sting both got the same idea from Rogue moving around inside his own shadow. The two dragon slayers transformed. " _Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!_ " " _White Shadow Dragon Mode!_ " Hissed the two dragon slayers respectively as they both leapt inside of their own shadows. Confused by Sting's transformation, Natsu looked to Yukino for an explanation. "In the fight against that Lacrade guy, Rogue gave Sting the remainder of his strength, giving Sting a dual typed mode." Explained Natsu.

Natsu groaned realizing that this was going to be a lot more difficult now with three different shadow dragons zipping around. Having switched to their secondary modes, the feral dragon slayers were starting to gain an edge over the still sane ones. It was when all three of them were knocked backwards at the same time, and only narrowly were able to protect the ones they were out in charge of guarding that Gray and Chelia decided to step in, despite what Natsu had said previously.

It was a terrible mistake. Gray activated his demon slayer mode, deciding that he'd probably need it, and Chelia began generating black wind. It was at that moment that both of them doubled over in pain. Lyon and Meredy went to check on the pair and what they saw made their stomachs drop. The white's of the slayer's eyes had become yellow and their pupils were now barely visible slits. Lyon turned to get Natsu's attention. "Natsu, Gray and Chelia are being affected as wel- Urgh!" Said Lyon but was cut off when Chelia blasted him away with a burst of black wind.

At the same time Gray used his demon ice to blast Meredy away. Then the two turned to Romeo and Juvia respectively, hissed out the names of the ones they were looking at, and charged them. Chelia was faster and almost reached Romeo but was stopped by something. Chelia turned to see a very enraged Wendy staring at her and holding her arm. Seeing as how Wendy and Chelia would most likely be occupied for a while, Cobra took the incentive to go protect Juvia from Gray. He got their just in time and was able to smack the demon slayer across the room.

Natsu couldn't believe their terrible luck, the moon had an effect on all slayer mages, but it must not affect the non-dragon slayers unless they use their magic. Fortunately Chelia and Wendy should keep each other occupied so this fight was still technically three on four. Romeo looked between Chelia and Wendy as the sky sister shot venomous and feral looks at each other. " _He's mine!_ " Hissed Wendy. " _He's_ mine _!_ " Hissed Chelia in response. Romeo decided to speak up. "Do I get any say in this?" Asked Romeo.

The evil looks the pair shot him answered his question as he decided to sit down. All he could do was hope that he didn't just ruin their friendship as the rematch between the two sky slayers began. Romeo watched amaze as the two girls laid into one and another as they both fought, the winner would get Romeo. He couldn't help but feel bad, embarrassed, and flattered all at the same time. This might ruin their friendship, he has two girls fighting over him, and he managed to get two girls to like him.

The girls went back and forth for a while, neither one of the pair had been willing to give an inch in this fight. They just continually fought. Until Wendy delivered a kick to Chelia's jaw that was so powerful, it sent her skyrocketing (lol) through the ceiling. Lyon decided to chase after Chelia and find where she landed. Then Wendy turned her attention to Romeo. _"...Crap"_ Was the only thought Romeo was able to process before Wendy charged over to him, grabbed him by the scarf and flew out of the guild at mach speed.

Romeo's father, Macao, called after the boy in a panic, but by the time he was outside of the guild the pair were already long gone. Back inside the guild Natsu was running out of energy fighting two shadow dragons at once. Making a gamble he felt his second attribute spark to life."Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Roared Natsu as he activated his dual element mode. Natsu unleashed a barrage of punches into his dragon slayer enemies. Realizing that at least one of them would lose this fight, Sting and Rogue made a gamble.

Simultaneously the pair disappeared into their shadows, then swirled around on the ground to confuse Natsu before charging at Yukino and Kagura. Natsu saw the twin dragons each heading for one of the girls. Natsu knew that he only had time to save one, but which should he save? Natsu decided that Kagura could take care of herself so Natsu leapt at the shadow dashing towards Yukino. Natsu reached in and grabbed ahold of the dragon slayer inside.

Only to find that it was Rogue that he pulled out. Natsu stared dumbly at the shadow dragon slayer before realizing that had be tricked. He looked at the other shadow seeing that it had changed course and was heading straight for Yukino. Natsu tried to rush to the white haired girls aid but by the time he was there, Yukino had already been pulled into Sting's shadow and the pair of light haired mages were out the door, off to who knows where. Natsu heard a pair of thuds.

He turned around to see Gajeel and Gray both unconscious on the floor of the guild. Natsu turned and punched Rogue out as well, then they proceeded to lock the three slayers up. People looked off in the directions of where Wendy and Sting had taken Romeo and Yukino. There was nothing they could do now, with dragon force, the moon, and their special elements there was no way they would be able to find them, let alone catch them so all the mages could do now was hope for the best.

 **Okay, next chapter will be the conclusion of the Mating Moon arc of my story, how many of you were surprised that the moon affected Gray and Chelia as well? For those wondering, no Olga will not go feral as long as he doesn't use his magic around the person he is most attracted to, whoever that is. I decided that I'd only actually get two pairings together in this chapter, but don't worry, the other mentioned pairings will be completed at another time. I wanted to include some party games like truth or dare, or the guild master game, but I'm really bad at writing those kinds of things so I just decided to skip that part. Also I hope you all enjoyed me posting early today! I will sometimes post a chapter a day or two early if I'm feeling motivated. That aside, I need to go now. So until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Mating Moon: Part 3

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **We left off on the Mating Moon story with the mating moon possessing Sting ,Rogue, Gajeel, and Wendy, turning them feral, and making them hunt for the person they held the most romantic attraction towards, fortunately the others managed to lock up said dragon slayers in special rune cages. Afterwards Natsu explained how the mating moon worked. After sending the majority of the other guilds away, Fairy Tail and four guest mages sat by and watched the captive dragon slayers. Unfortunately Gajeel found a weak spot in the cages and they broke free. They then went after their chosen mates causing a battle to ensue. When Gray and Chelia tried to join the fray, the mating moon affected the two slayer mages as well. While the mages managed to restrain Gray, Chelia (maybe, not sure what happened to her), Rogue, and Gajeel, Wendy and Sting made off with Romeo and Yukino. Let's see what happens next...**

 **Chapter eight: The Mating Moon (Part three)(Rowen part 4, and Stinyu Part 3)**

The world around Romeo was flying by at an incredible speed, but he didn't care because he was just hoping that Wendy didn't accidentally strangle him before they even reached where ever it was that they were going. At that moment the pair of mages abruptly stopped moving, fortunately Wendy kept her grip on him, otherwise he would have kept going and smashed in front of the head of the bed that they were now on top of... Wait a minute… Romeo looked up at the girl who had abducted him.

Wendy's dragon force had deactivated and she looked more like the cheerful dragon slayer that he enjoyed being around all the time. However her eyes still had the draconic look in them as she wordlessly stared at him. "Wendy?" Said Romeo uncertainly as he reached out to grab the young girl. The girl grabbed his arm and then snuggled up next to him. A thought crossed Romeo's mind. A very embarrassing one at that. Romeo blushed at the very thought.

"W-wendy?" Choked out Romeo. "You aren't planning on us… well… you know?" Said Romeo not at wanting to say the name of an action that both of them were still too young for. Wendy blushed brightly and shook her head violently before burying her face into his arm. Something was off. "Wendy… did the moon make you lose your ability to speak?" Questioned Romeo uncertainly. Wendy nodded her head. "Well I'm assuming you want me to be your mate?" Questioned the rainbow fire mage.

Wendy looked even more embarrassed now as she looked away from the boy to hide her now crimson face. Romeo smiled slightly. Looks like the dragon slayers managed to retain more of their sanity than they had originally thought. Romeo wrapped his other arm around the girl, embracing her from behind. Wendy's head shot up and she turned to look at Romeo. The purple-haired boy decided to use the girl's surprise to his advantage. He quickly, but softly, placed his lips onto hers.

The two sat their for a moment before parting. Once parting Romeo got to see the dazed expression on Wendy's face. With a sigh he began to untie his scarf, revealing his neck to the girl. She sat there for a moment in surprise. "I know how it works, so go right ahead Wendy." Said Romeo calmly. Wendy crawled over to him and sank her fangs into the boy's neck. He winced in pain from Wendy's bite as he began to feel what Lucy must've felt when Natsu marked her.

Romeo's right shoulder itched, he looked to see the symbol for sky was etched there. Suddenly he began to feel light headed. Actually everything was beginning to feel light at that moment. He swayed and fell down to the bed. Wendy sat up and looked at him. " _Are you alright Romeo?_ " Asked Wendy frantically. Romeo groaned as he looked at the girl. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy, probably a side effect of the marking, I heard Lucy say that is felt like she was on fire when Natsu marked her." Replied Romeo.

Suddenly he realized something. "Wait… I thought you couldn't speak?" Asked Romeo. Wendy blushed and smiled. " _Guess you never heard about one of the perks of being the mate of a slayer, we can now telepathically communicate with each other._ " Explained Wendy. "...Cool… Kinda creepy… but still cool." Said Romeo after spending a moment thinking. Wendy giggled and then curled up against Romeo. After thinking for a moment she thought of something.

" _You know, I just realized that I never thanked you for what you did for me two years ago._ " Stated Wendy. Romeo raised an eyebrow. " _You sacrificed yourself on the day of the "Ichiya apocalypse" so that Carla and I could escape._ " Explained Wendy. Suddenly Romeo felt nauseous. "Why did you have to remind me of how I was turned into an Ichiya, granted I was happy to sacrifice myself for you but did you have to remind me of that traumatic experience?" Groaned Romeo unhappily.

Wendy giggled (telepathically) at Romeo's unhappiness. She then curled herself up next to Romeo as the two of them began to doze off for the night. Romeo looked outside to see that at that moment the last of the purple of the moon was now fading away. All Romeo could do was that if anyone else had been snatched by a dragon slayer, was that things had gone as smoothly for them as it had done for Romeo and Wendy that night. With a sigh the purple-haired mage let sleep take him away.

At that moment Cobra tensed up and then groaned. "She claimed him." Said the dragon slayer simply. While Natsu and Laxus understood the meaning of his words, everyone else just sat there in confusion. So he elaborated. "Wendy and Romeo are mates now." Clarified Erik. Macao then began to babble about how proud he was of his son for getting together with a girl at such a young age. Everyone else sighed as they decided to ignore the purple haired man's random babble and go back to worrying about Yukino.

(Speaking of which…)

One second Yukino was watching the dragon slayers fight amongst themselves as the mating moon warped the minds of half of the dragon slayers, then she saw the other two present slayers joined the fray as the moon affected them two as well, Wendy and Chelia fought, a battle that ultimately the younger sky sister won, then she grabbed Romeo and took off, but the white-haired mage didn't have time to worry about him, because the next thing she knew, Sting had pulled her into his shadow and snatched her away.

Suddenly they were in what Yukino assumed was Sting's bedroom, Sting had her on the bed and his lips had crashed into hers. She had to admit that she did enjoy the kiss, they deepened said kiss and continued until the need for air forced them to part. When they parted Yukino watched Sting as he silently stared at the girl in front of him. Nervously, she asked the boy. "Sting… do you plan on…" She didn't finish, she was more outgoing since the year that the war against Alvarez ended but she was still pretty shy.

Sting blinked in surprise at Yukino's suggestion, he blushed and looked away. Yukino blinked in surprise. Then she took a closer look at the blushing boy, his dual attribute mode and his dragon force had both deactivated, besides the strange eye color that Sting was sporting he looked completely normal. Yukino had noticed something, since he had abducted her Sting had not spoken a single word. "Can you not talk?" Asked Yukino in concern. Sting sighed and nodded his head to answer her question.

Yukino stared at him. Then she sighed. "Well if your behavior over the last few hours is any indication, I'm assuming you want me to be your mate?" Questioned Yukino. Sting's cheeks had been slowly returning to normal since they had turned red, but now the redness of his cheeks were back and had brought reinforcements. Yukino giggled. Looks like beneath all that tough talk, Sting was actually pretty shy when it came to romance. Sting made a pouty face at the girl's giggling.

Yukino took one look at the pouting dragon slayer and practically melted by how adorable he looked. Then with a sigh she tilted her head to the side so that her neck was in Sting's line of bite. (get the pun?) Recognizing what the gesture met, Sting nodded his head and crawled over to the girl. They both took a deep breath, in, and out. Then Sting sunk his fangs into Yukino's white skin. The celestial mage flinched slightly at the pain, but it subsided quickly as she felt the same feeling that the other dragon slayers had felt.

Yukino felt her left shoulder itch, she pulled her sleeve up to reveal that the mark of the white dragon slayer had appeared there. She smiled softly as she returned the sleeve to its original position. " _That mark looks good on you Yukino._ " Said Sting telepathically, causing the white haired mage to jump and look at her mate in surprise. Sting laughed (telepathically) at her reaction. " _It's an ability that dragon slayers share with their mates, now we can communicate._ " Explained Sting.

Yukino smiled at her guildmaster, then she suddenly felt the effects of the marking begin to take hold, and unlike with Romeo and Lucy, Yukino reacted in quite a surprising way. The celestial mage lit up like a flashlight as the white magic inside of her made her glow. Sting groaned and covered his eyes. " _I always thought that you were so beautiful that you seemed to glow, but this is ridiculous._ " Joked Sting, trying to make light (lol) of the fact that his mate just turned into a human flashlight.

Yukino giggled again, and then the light subsided. Sting stared at his mate while his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room again. Once that was done he sighed and laid down in his bed. Yukino stared at him for a moment, then looked out the window, she saw the last of the purple of the moon fade away just as the white dragon slayer disappeared into the land of dreams. With a content sigh she laid herself down next to him. Then she too, drifted off into the world of slumber.

Erik sighed as he heard the two Sabertooth mages fall asleep, he then looked at his guildmates. "It's over, Sting marked her as well, and it seems like the Mating Moon is ending as well." Stated Cobra. Makarov nodded his head and told Freed to lift the runes that were restricting the three unconscious slayer mages, Lyon had found Chelia unconscious about half a mile away from the guild, he contacted Fairy Tail on his communication Lacrima, then proceeded to take the pink haired girl home. Natsu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, boy was tomorrow going to be interesting, for slayers and their chosen mates alike.

 **The next morning…**

Romeo groaned as the light of the sun came in and blinded him. He turned over to see Wendy still asleep next to him. With a smile he recalled what had happened the night prior. He stretched and got up, walking to the window to look outside. It was as he thought, Wendy had taken to Fairy Hills. He walked over to the sleeping girl and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to stir from her sleep. She looked up to see the grinning Romeo above her. She blushed as the events of last night returned to her.

"G-good morning Romeo." Said Wendy shyly. Romeo chuckled a little before looking around the room. "Nice place Wendy, but we should head to the guild, preferable before Erza finds us and butchers me for being in the girls dorm." Stated the rainbow fire mage. Wendy recalls how their scarlet haired friend could be and nods her head. Romeo exits the room so that she can get ready for the day. Once dressed she meets him outside and together they begin to walk to the guildhall.

As they walk Romeo notices something and stops walking. Wendy stops and looks at him. "Is something wrong Romeo?" Asked the younger sky sister. Romeo looked at his bandaged arm. "My arm…" He murmured, if it weren't Wendy's dragon hearing she wouldn't have even known he had talked. "Is your arm bothering you again? I can heal it." Said Wendy. Romeo shook his head. "No, in fact it's the opposite, it's never felt better." Said Romeo. Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. But after thinking for a moment it suddenly made sense.

"It must be because I marked you, remember how Lucy was able to eat fire, the bite must've put my healing magic into you, it must be constantly healing any trouble your arm is giving you." Suggested Wendy. Romeo had to admit that this was the best news he had heard in years. On impulse he grabbed Wendy's wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. When they parted she blinked at him in surprise, then be put his face in her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you Wendy." He said softly.

Then the pair parted and continued walking to the guild. Once they reached it they stood outside of the guild. The pair looked down and sighed. "I feel like your 'brothers', are going to give me one heck of a conversation." Muttered Romeo. "The girls are going to be all over me wanting details about last night." Said Wendy. Romeo grabbed her hand in his own and gave her a reassuring look. Wendy looked at him and nodded her head, then, hand in hand, the young pair of mages entered the guildhall.

 **Meanwhile, at the hometown of the Sabertooth guild...**

Yukino groaned as she woke up to the bright sunlight pouring in through the window. She crawled out of her bed only to trip on some random junk on the ground. She looked around in confusion, why was there stuff on the ground, she never left stuff lying around in her room. A quick scan of the room reminded her of the fact that she was, in fact, not in her room. The events of the prior night flooded into her half awake mind. She got up and saw Sting out cold on the bed. She blushed at the sleeping boy, then feeling bold, leaned down and gave him a kiss.

Sting's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Yukino standing over him. He smiled as he sat up in the bed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey Yukino," Greeted Sting, "Sorry about last night, I wasn't right in the head." Yukino giggled. "I know, and honestly I'm kind of glad that it happened." Said the white haired mage. Sting raised and eyebrow. "You're glad that I went insane and abducted you?" Asked the white dragon slayer. Yukino playfully rolled her eyes at Sting's question. Then she kissed the blond boy.

"I'm glad I became your mate Sting." Replied Yukino. Suddenly a thought crossed Sting's mind. "Crap, what happened to Rogue?" Exclaimed the white dragon slayer worried about his guild mate. Yukino's eyes widened as well. "Oh dear, do you think he got Kagura?" Said Yukino worriedly. This caused Sting to sputter in surprise. "He went after Kagura? If he did grab her then he probably didn't live to see tomorrow." Said Sting. This caused Yukino to sweat drop because he was probably right.

After sitting in silence for a moment Sting spoke up. "Well all we can do now is hope that we don't need to plan for a funeral." Deadpanned Sting. Yukino rolled her eyes at her mates dumb statement. She then got off of the bed. "Come on Sting, let's go to the guild hall and see what is happening there." Said Yukino. Sting grinned and nodded his head. He exited the room in order to give Yukino the privacy to get changed. Once Yukino was dressed for the day, the pair walked towards their guildhall.

As they reached the guild Sting thought of something causing him to stop. Yukino looked at Sting, unsure what was wrong. "If she doesn't kill me for abducting you, your sister is going to murder me for being with you in general." Groaned Sting. Yukino giggled at Sting. She grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring look. Sting looked down and sighed, then he looked at his white haired mate and grinned. Then, hand in hand, the pair of Sabertooth mages entered their guild.

 **Hey everyone! (Ducks a barrage of objects being thrown at him) Hey! Hey! Look I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, my computer broke and I only just got it fixed the other day, I promise to return to our regularly scheduled one chapter per three days program. Also I'm surprised that no one has tried to guess what the deal with Romeo's arm is, honestly it is pretty obvious if you pay attention to the hints that I have laid down throughout the duration of the story. I hope all of you enjoyed reading the conclusion of the Mating Moon series. As for what happened to the two new pairs of mates when they entered their guilds… well I'll leave that to your imaginations. I'm not sure what ship I'll do next, but I have my ideas. I'm glad to be back but I need to jet. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Gale (Part 2)

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Welcome back everyone to the ninth chapter of The Shipping Tails! There were two different ships I wanted to do today, but for simplicity sake I'm only doing one, that one being Gale! Also, yesterday (February twenty fifth) a guest tried to guess what Romeo's secret was, in return I'll say this: You're close, but not quite, try again. Truth be told I'm not really sure how exactly I'm going to go into putting Gajeel and Levy together, so I'm just going to dive straight in and let my (insane) imagination go to work. Also if it seems like I'm giving the dragon slayers all the attention, sorry, they're my favorite characters (Except God Serena, he was an a*s*o*e) but I promise to get into the other pairings eventually, so if your favorite hasn't shown up yet… (shrugs) sorry, going as fast as I can… On with the fic!**

 **Chapter nine: Gale (part 2)**

 **Day after the events of chapter eight**

Levy McGarden had her face buried in a book as she tried not to look at the iron dragon slayer across the guild hall. Now don't get her wrong, she wasn't mad at him or anything, she was well aware that the Mating Moon had altered Gajeel's mind and drove him insane, it was just that things had become incredibly awkward for them since he had returned to normal. Gajeel, along with the other slayers who had been affected, but not mated, had lost most of their memories of the previous night.

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it) the others had been happy to explain what had happened to them, and how they had behaved. Not only that but there were groupings that had wound up worse than Levy's relationship with Gajeel, Rogue took one look at Kagura, turned the darkest shade of red Levy had ever seen, grabbed Frosch, and just left. Chelia and Romeo haven't come into contact since the Mating Moon, so nobody was sure where they stood.

As for Gray and Juvia, after Gray found out what happened he marked Juvia then and there (much to the water mage's happiness) and were now spending almost every moment around one and another. Suddenly a loud crash could be heard around the guild, Levy's head whipped around to see Gajeel face down on the floor with Jet and Droy stood over him with glares on their faces. The pair of them decided to go on a two person quest, since they didn't feel like being around for the event but Levy did.

They had just gotten back and had heard about the stunt Gajeel had pulled, not caring that he had been temporarily insane. The two then abruptly attacked Gajeel, under normal circumstances the iron dragon slayer would have reduced their faces to ugly, broken messes, but they mentioned the other night and all the fight left his body. He just sat there while the two members of Team Shadow Gear proceeded to lay into him. Everyone was staring, unsure why Gajeel wasn't fighting back, and unsure if they should become involved.

Levy was upset with how her friends were behaving but then the next words to leave Jet's mouth made her snap. "Unbelievable, the one time we're away from Levy and she almost gets hurt by you again." Gajeel stiffened as he was reminded of that day, all those years ago, of the worst mistake of his life. Suddenly a pair of loud thuds were heard. Gajeel looked up to see the two mages who had been hitting him were now being crushed by the word _LEAD_. He then turned to see Levy standing with a scowl on her face.

In her hand was her magic pen, glowing. "Levy? Why did you…" Groaned out Jet. The blue haired mage stomped over to where her two teammates were. Once she reached them she leaned over to glare at them and put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe the two of you!" She said angrily. "Look, I know you don't like Gajeel, but what happened last night wasn't his fault, might I remind you that he wasn't the only one to attack someone!" She said, her voice raising with every word you spoke.

"And how dare you bring up what happened all those years ago, I have forgiven him, everyone has forgiven him, and if you can't forgive him then it's you who are in the wrong!" She shouted at her friends. Jet and Droy just stared at her in silence for a moment before sighing and burying their faces in the floor. With a sigh Levy deactivated her magic, causing the giant lead words to disappear. She then promptly turned around and marched towards Gajeel who had by now stood up.

She began to walk past him, but then grabbed the back off his shirt and (with more strength than he thought she possessed) promptly dragged him off. Everyone who was watching exchanged glances. Then, after downing her barrel of booze, Cana reached into her pocket, pulled out a lump of jewel, and slammed it on the bar next to Mira. "A hundred jewels says that by the end of tonight, we'll have another mated dragon slayer in our guild." Slurred the drunken mage loudly.

Jet and Droy had yet to get up from where Levy had crushed them. The speed mage turned and looked at his best friend. "Well buddy… I think we pulled it off." Groaned Jet in pain. Droy chuckled weakly, despite the great pain it caused him to do so. "I hope your right, and I get the feeling Gajeel will give us a piece of his mind when they get back tomorrow." Replied the plant mage. Jet grinned wickedly. "Let's hope not, he barely has enough brains as it is, he doesn't need to make it worse by giving away what little he has." Said Jet.

Natsu, who had been nearby, overheard what the two were saying and bent down to speak with them. "What are you two going on about?" Asked the pink haired mage. The pair looked at Natsu. "We know Levy likes Gajeel, and I'm willing to bet you know he likes her," Stated Droy. "and we know that she has no interest in either of us in that sense." Continued Jet. "So rather than waste our time trying to woo a girl that we'll never get, we decided to help her get with the guy she wants." Finished Droy.

Natsu stared at his guild mates. Then he shook his head and turned around. "For your sakes and theirs, this had better work." Grumbled Natsu. He wasn't happy about his "brother" and his potential mate being tricked like this, but he had also seen how the pair had been interacting and it was true that they needed a push if they were to ever get together. Natsu paused for a moment. Was it just him or was he actually feeling smarter these past few days?

Now he won't admit this to anyone but Natsu knew that he wasn't the brightest lacrima on the planet, but for some reason he was actually feeling more intelligent, granted random facts he didn't know before weren't suddenly popping into his head, but he was beginning to use bigger words, and he more insightful. Natsu shook his head, deciding that he could talk to Lucy about it later tonight and see if she had any idea as of the cause of this new found intelligence.

Meanwhile, outside with Gajeel and Levy, the small bluenette was just dragging Gajeel along and just because he was curious Gajeel was letting her, but after awhile he noticed that they didn't seem to be going anywhere specific. "Where exactly are you taking my Small fry?" Grumbled out the iron dragon slayer, trying to avoid eye contact with the small girl. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't embarrassed about the Mating Moon thing, he for one thought that his feelings for the girl were very obvious.

His problem was that he had attacked her, something that he had sworn to himself to never do again, and he had broken that promise. He was ashamed of himself. Levy suddenly stopped in her tracks. She looked at Gajeel with a sheepish expression. After a moment of processing the taller man sweatdropped. "You were just walking without a plan weren't you." Said Gajeel, and it wasn't a question. Gajeel snorted as Levy began to turn red. He may feel like shit, but, that didn't mean he should start avoiding her.

 _"You taught me what it means to love...and for that I will be eternally grateful."_ Gajeel's eyes widened. What was that? It was a voice in the back of his mind, but it sounded like his own. _"I really did… want to walk with you… side by side… forever…"_ This felt familiar to Gajeel, but from where? _"After Everything I've faced… having a future with you snatched away from me… is definitely the most terrifying thing I've ever had to endure…"_ Wait a second...

Gajeel's eyes widened. The fight against the "Grim Reaper". It was from when he was on death's door. Then the spell that, that crazy redhead chick (Irene, not Erza) saved his life at the last second. He had lost most of his memories of that moment, namely anything that had been said between them before the portal snatched him away. Gajeel put a hand over his mouth and looked away. He remembered the disappointment on Levy's face when she discovered that he had forgotten most of what had happened.

He turned back to Levy, who was staring at him in confusion. The iron dragon slayer took a deep breath and looked at the smaller girl. "Gajeel? Is something wro-" Said Levy but was cut off as Gajeel quickly, but softly placed his lips against hers. They stayed that way for a moment before he pulled away. The solid script mage stared at him in a daze before everything that had happened caught up with her and her face became a red that rivaled Erza's hair. "Wh-, wha, why…" Stammered out the blue haired mage.

Gajeel smiled lightly, not his normal smirk, but a regular smile. "You taught me what it means to love...and for that I will be eternally grateful." Said Gajeel. Levy's blush began to recede at his words. "I really did… want to walk with you… side by side… forever…" Levy's eyes widened at his words. "After Everything I've faced… having a future with you snatched away from me… is definitely the most terrifying thing I've ever had to endure…" Gajeel finished, his smile never faltering.

Levy was so happy she thought she was going to cry. "You remember." Whispered Levy. Gajeel nodded his head. Then he asked the million dollar question. "I love you Levy McGarden, will you become my mate?" Asked Gajeel. Levy grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him in for a kiss. After a moment, one that was longer than the duration of their previous kiss, the two Fairy Tail mages parted. "That answer your question you big lug?" Asked Levy with a smile.

Gajeel grinned as he let out a laugh. Then he leaned down and sank his fangs into the neck of the smaller girl. Levy winced slightly at the pain, but soon relaxed into her mate. When he pulled away Levy instantly felt the changes occur. Her body suddenly felt twice as heavy, it took everything she had just to stand. This must be the side effect of the mating, it was as if her body was now made of iron, she was just going to have to wait out like everyone else had, she remembered Juvia describing how cold it had felt for her.

Eventually the feeling passed and she smiled at Gajeel. Suddenly her left shoulder itched, she rolled up her sleeve to see that her mate mark had appeared there. Suddenly a thought crossed Levy's mind. "Does iron taste good?" Asked Levy. Gajeel blinked in surprise before responding. "What makes you ask that?" Asked the iron dragon slayer. "You eat iron all the time, since you're an iron dragon slayer and all that, and I was curious if it tastes good or not?" Elaborated Levy.

"I still don't see what made you bring it up now." Returned Gajeel. Levy rolled her eyes. "Remember when Lucy was able to eat Natsu's fire?" Asked the blue haired mage. Gajeel sat there in silence for a moment before it clicked. His face broke into a smirk. "Well if you're really that curious, how about we find you some iron to eat, unless you'd prefer to take a bite out of me?" Asked the tall man suggestively. His way of wording caused Levy's blush from before to return, and with reinforcements.

 **The next day…**

Gajeel and Levy were walking to the Fairy Tail guild hall together. After spending the day searching for, and then munching on, iron, the pair of mages wound up crashing at Gajeel's house. They would've crashed at Levy's since it obviously would've been neater ("Do all dragon slayers live like pigs or is that just you and Natsu?" Questioned Levy when she saw the sight of Gajeel's house. "... I'm pretty sure Wendy is tidy…" Was the only response Gajeel was able to give his new mate, to which the girl simply rolled her eyes).

But Levy lived at Fairy Hills and if he tried to crash there with Erza on guard…. well Gajeel had a preference to living over dying. At some point or another Lily had come home and gone to bed, while they were asleep, and then got up before they did and left the next day. If the black exceed had even noticed the pair or not, they were unsure, not even Gajeel could understand that cat sometimes. Eventually the pair of Fairy Tail mages reached the large double door entrance to their guild hall.

"You think Lily told anyone about us?" Asked Levy in tsk-ed in reply before saying, "Honestly I'd be more worried about ol' venom breath, being Mr. I-hear-everything, and all that." Levy groaned into her hands, remembering that Erik's magic let him hear stuff from a mile away. Then finding all of her determination she stood up proudly and said, "Well then, let's go inside!" And then promptly entered the guild, with a surprised Gajeel in close pursuit.

Upon entering the guild everyone halted whatever it was that they were doing and stared at the pair of mates. No one said anything for about thirty second and then all eyes went to Cobra who, at the time had been chatting with Kinana. Feeling everyone stare at him he turned around and looked at them. "... What?" Asked the Maroon haired man. Of course the moment he asked that, he heard the same question all at once, causing him a splitting headache. Erik winced in pain from all the voices.

Once it passed he spoke up. "That is none of your damn business." Growled out the poison dragon, earning him a smack on the arm and a tut about language from Kinana. Then everyone turned and began looking at Gajeel and Levy. After another thirty seconds of silence Levy finally gave in. "Ok, fine, yes, we're mates now." Said the solid script mage. The moment those words left her mouth Cana let out a loud whoop. "Pay up suckers!" Shouted the drunken card mage.

"Cana, no one agreed to that bet of yours because everyone knew it was going to happen." Said Mirajane with a sweat drop. Cana only groaned whinily in reply and then went back to chugging her barrel of booze. Gajeel rolled his eyes which then landed on Jet and Droy who were smiling at each other and fist bumping. Suddenly feeling a little pissy, Gajeel stomped over to the speed mage and the plant mage. They didn't notice him coming until his large shadow was looming over them.

They both felt sweat trickle down their necks as they looked up to see Gajeel staring at them. The male Shadow Gear members whimpered, fearing that their lives were finally going to come to an end. Gajeel leaned down and the two shut their eyes ready for the onslaught of pain and began praying for quick deaths when they each felt a hand on one of their shoulders. They looked up to see Gajeel smirking at the pair of them. "Did you forget that dragon slayers have super hearing?" asked the taller man.

The two just blinked in surprise as they stared at him causing Gajeel's grin to broaden. "Like I said during the war with Alvarez, we're friends, and I appreciate what you guys did, even if you could've taken a better approach." Said Gajeel. The two mage's faces of confusion altered into that of happiness at the man's words. "All I have to say is that I'd better not come home to the two of them being naked." Said Lily. "L-Lily!" Shouted Levy and Gajeel at the same time causing everyone else to laugh.

 **That's that everyone. Hope you enjoyed my Gale (or as some like to call it, Gajevy) chapter, (technically story, since this is, in a way, a two shot, if you count the first chapter in the Mating Moon mini story as the first Gale/Gajevy chapter) I'm not sure if I'll go for dragon slayer pairing number five, or if I'll do a different ship, actually, you decide, please review which pairing that you'd like me to do, first review (of a pairing that I'd be willing to do) placed will be the pairing that I write about next, I already have ideas for most of the pairings that I want to do, still working out the kinks for a few, but other than that I'm revved up and ready to roll out. You know I feel like my chapters are becoming shorter, for example my previous chapter was like three hundred words fewer than the ones before it. Oh well, nothing I can do except write more. That aside I need to go, so until next time fic fans… Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Miraxus and Rogura (Part 2)

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Welcome back fic fans! Nemon0416 is here with chapter ten of The Shipping Tails! A guest attempted to guess what Romeo's magic was and my response is: Oops, I thought you said _dragon slayer_... my mistake (rubs back of head) you guessed right the first time. I'm doing two ships this time around: Miraxus and Rogura. I can't really see Laxus and Mira getting together in some big and dramatic way, so I'm just pinning that ship onto this one as a kind of prologue. If you guys want to pick a ship for me to do in the next chapter, please post your suggestions in the reviews ASAP. That's all I need to talk about, so on with the fic!**

 **Chapter ten: Miraxus and Rogura (part 2)**

 **Two days after the events of chapter nine**

Mirajane Strauss was enjoying an average day at the bar as she watched her guild move around. For reasons beyond her comprehension people saw her as a psychotic shipper, who's only life goal was pairing up her friends. She wasn't even sure where that rumor had started… oh wait, it was probably from when she told Lucy all those years ago that Natsu had a thing for her. But that was just her telling her friend a rumor that she'd heard, didn't mean she was obsessed with shipping. Though she was happy that her guildmates were finding happiness.

Suddenly she heard a thump on the counter. She turned to see Laxus standing there with his hand on a paper, one that appeared to be the request for an S-Class job. "Oi Demon, the Legion an' I are going on this job, could ya sign us up, but first get me a drink?" Asked Laxus. Mira smiled at the dragon slayer. "Of course Dragon." Said Fairy Tail's resident demon woman. She poured Laxus a drink, once poured she handed it to Laxus, who in turn took a seat at the bar and together they watched their guild.

Natsu and Lucy were talking and laughing, Gajeel had Levy on his lap while she read a book, Juvia was holding onto Gray's clothes, waiting for him to notice that he was walking around in his skivvies, and Wendy at that moment was giving Romeo a hug from behind (much to the unhappiness of her overprotective dragon slayer siblings). Laxus grunted. "Call me crazy, but I think this guild is starting to become a little too mushy for my taste." Said the dragon slayer. "I think it's sweet." Said Mira. Laxus rolled his eyes and then turned to look at the woman.

"Hey boss! We gotta go!" Shouted Bickslow. Laxus looked to see his team standing by the door, ready to go. Laxus downed the rest of his drink, then handed his glass to Mira and stood up. "Dragon?" Said Mira Laxus stopped and looked at her. Moving quickly she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, causing everyone in the guild to stop and stare. When she pulled away she gave him a bright smile. "Good luck and have fun!" She said cheerfully. Laxus smirked, then with his team, who were still in a state of shellshock, they head out the door.

 **Meanwhile, in the hometown of Sabertooth.**

Frosch sighed as he watched Sting and Yukino talk, they seemed so happy. Where as Rogue just hung around in the background like, well like a shadow. _"Rogue needs a girlfriend."_ Thought the green exceed. He had seen the perfect person, that Kagura girl, but before he could get his partner and the girl to spend any quality time together the whole Mating Moon ordeal occured, promptly putting any plans the exceed had to a halt, although, Rogue must like her, given that she was the one he went after.

"-sch, Frosch!" Frosch shook his head to see Lector snapping his fingers in front of his face while shouting his name. "Hi Lector." Said the green exceed happily. "You ok? You kinda spaced out there." Asked Lector. "I'm okay, I was just thinking about how I'm going to get Rogue a girlfriend." Chirped Frosch happily. Lector shook his head and sighed. "You still on that?" Asked Lector. Frosch just nodded his head. Lector stroked his chin as he began thinking about what went down three days ago.

"Didn't Rogue go after that Kagura chick?" Asked Lector uncertainly. Frosch simply nodded his head. Suddenly Lector had an idea. Lector leaned over and whispered his plan into Frosch's ear. Now Frosch was a little on the slow side, but the little exceed was learning how to do stuff, he was now able to travel to and from any guildhall to any other guildhall on his own. Upon hearing Lector's plan, Frosch excitedly nodded his head and began his journey, then to avoid panic, Lector told Sting of his plan.

It took some convincing, but Lector got Sting on board with his plan, now all they could do was wait for Rogue to notice Frosch was gone. They didn't wait long because about an hour later Rogue was practically turning the guildhall upside down as he searched for his partner while screaming out the exceeds name. "I just don't know where he could have possibly gone!" Said Rogue frantically. Lector checked the time, hopefully it had been long enough since Frosch had left. "Hey Rogue," Said Lector, the shadow dragon slayer's head whipped around to face the exceed.

"I think I remember Frosch saying something about going to the Mermaid Heel guild hall." Said Lector as he plastered on a fake look of thoughtfulness onto his face. Suddenly he felt a chill run through his body as a large shadow loomed over him. "Why… didn't… you say… something… sooner!?" Demanded Rogue. Lector covered his head in fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about it until just now!" Cried Lector. Rogue growled, then momentarily forgetting his motion sickness he turned into a shadow and rocketed off to the nearest train station.

 **Going back in time about a half an hour ago…**

Frosch hopped off the train in the city that the Mermaid Heel guild was based and began walking to the guildhall. Now the guild _did_ have a 'no boys allowed' policy, but given that Frosch was an (adorable) exceed, they made an exception to the rule. (same goes for the other exceeds) Frosch just walked to the guildhall and let himself in. It took some searching but eventually Frosch found who he was looking for, Kagura Mikazuchi. "Kagura!" Cheered Frosch as he ran to the female gravity mage.

Kagura turned around to see Rogue's partner running towards her. She crouched down so that she was eye level with the little cat. "Why hello Frosch, what brings you here?" Questioned the swordswoman. Frosch beamed at the girl in front of him. Yes, she was perfect for Rogue. "I wanted to see you!" Exclaimed the exceed happily. This caused Kagura to let out an "Awww." Before scooping the adorable cat up into her arms. All Frosch had to do now was wait.

 **An hour later...**

Rogue groaned as he fell off of the train that had brought him to Mermaid Heel's hometown. He lay there for a moment just groaning unhappily before forcing himself to his feet as he began to walk to the guildhall. Once there he kicked the door open while shouting at the top off his lungs, "FROOOOSCH!" Every member of the Mermaid Heel guild turned to look at the shadow dragon slayer, but he didn't care, his eyes began darting around the room, in hopes of finding Frosch.

Eventually his eyes found what he was searching for. The little exceed was sitting on a table having what appeared to be a tea party with… Kagura. Crap. "Rogue!" Squealed Frosch as he ran to the shadow dragon slayer and jumped into his arms. Annoyed that a (non-exceed) boy had entered her guild, Kagura swallowed her embarrassment at seeing the young man again, and strode over to him. Rogue looked up to see Kagura standing near him and glaring at him. Rogue gulped before letting out a weak. "Hi… Kagura."

"What are you doing here, you know Mermaid Heel has a strict, no (human) males policy!?" Demanded Kagura. "I know, and I apologize, but Frosch left without telling me and the moment that I had heard he had come here, well everything else stopped being important to me." Explained Rogue, embarrassed. This made Kagura soften slightly. "I see, you care about Frosch a lot then?" Asked Kagura. Rogue, ignoring his embarrassment for a moment, looked Kagura in the eye.

"Frosch is my best friend, I'd move a mountain if it meant he'd be happy." Stated Rogue. Kagura looked around to see that everyone was staring at them. "Could we perhaps, talk outside?" Requested Kagura, gesturing to her guildmates. Rogue looked at them and then nodded his head, and together the three of them exited the guildhall to continue their conversation. Once they were gone, Millianna decided to speak up. "To quote the precious blue kitty-witty of Fairy Tail: She liiiiiiikes him!"

Outside, Kagura and Rogue were doing there best to keep their conversation from becoming awkward. "So what is it like having someone like Sting as the master of your guild?" Questioned Kagura. "Well, he's had a few bumps along the way, but that goes without saying, no guildmaster is perfect right out of the gate, but now he is a loving and wonderful master, if only he was more responsible about paperwork." Replied Rogue, Kagura couldn't help but smile at that last bit.

"How about your guildmates? What are they like?" Asked Rogue. Kagura thought for a moment. "Well, Millianna is still cat crazy, but other than that our guild is pretty normal." Replied Kagura. Rogue faked gasped at this. "A-a normal guild? But that, that's unheard of!" Said Rogue sarcastically. Kagura rolled her eyes. Then her eyes travelled down to the sword in Rogue's belt. "Oh, are you a swordsman?" Inquired Kagura. Rogue looked down at his sword then back at her.

"I get by, I'm nowhere near the level that you and Erza possess, and I really only have it if I were to run out of magic, but I get by." Explained Rogue. "What is the name that you gave your sword?" Asked Kagura. The shadow dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "Name?" He said uncertainly. "Yes, your sword's name, like how mine is named Archenemy." Elaborated Kagura. Rogue looked at his sword again. "It doesn't have a name." Said Rogue. Somehow, he knew this wouldn't end well.

"What?" Said Kagura slowly. She had a scary expression her face and Rogue could feel magic energy beginning to ooze out of her. She grabbed the collar of his cloak and began to roughly shake him. "How dare you not give your sword a name?!" She demanded angrily, her pace never faltering. "To not name a sword is to give it a great disrespect!" She continued. "Kagura, I'm gonna hurl!" Groaned out Rogue. Upon hearing his words Kagura released the Sabertooth mage.

Once released he promptly collapsed on the ground. "Rogue!" Said Frosch worriedly as he ran to his best friends side. "Speak to me!" Said the green exceed. "I would, but I'm not sure which of you I should talk to." Said Rogue weakly. Because through his eyes there were three Froschs standing next to him. "My mistake, I appear to have gone overboard." Apologized Kagura. Rogue raised a hand and waved at her. "No, no, it's ok, you're right, I'll make sure to give my sword a name as soon as I come up with a proper one for it." Replied Rogue.

With that they continued their walk. With no set destination, the trio found themselves in the center of town. "Rogue?" Said Frosch, tugging at the shadow dragon's pant leg. Rogue crouched down to speak with the exceed. "What is it Frosch?" He asked. "I'm hungry." Said Frosch. "I could go for a bite myself." Said Kagura. Rogue looked around for a restaurant, upon finding one the trio began walking towards it. They went inside, ordered food, then began to eat. While eating Kagura noticed something.

"I was beginning to think that all male dragon slayers had messy eating habits." Joked Kagura. Rogue stopped eating and shrugged his shoulders. "Just because the other guys have a tendency to pig out doesn't mean that I do as well." Was all Rogue had to say. After that they resumed eating in silence. Once finished Rogue rose to his feet. "I'll be right back, I just need to pay for our food." Said the Sabertooth mage. Kagura was surprised by his offer and began to stand as well.

"No, no, you're already paying for Frosch, you should not pay for me as well." Said the Mermaid Hell mage. Rogue put a rare smile on his face. "It's fine Kagura, I have more than enough for all of us." He replied. Sighing in defeat, Kagura sat back down. With that Rogue left to pay for their food. They were making progress, but not enough in Frosch's opinion. "Poor Rogue." Stated Frosch. "Hmmm?" Hummed Kagura raising an eyebrow and looking at the Sabertooth exceed.

"He seems so lonely these days, the only people he ever spent time with was Sting and I, and now that Sting and Yukino are mates, Rogue and Sting don't hang out nearly as much anymore." Explained Frosch. This surprised Kagura, but at the same time it didn't, Rogue was never the most social of people, anyone could tell you that, but still, you think he would spend more time with his own guildmates. "I think Frosch still feels bad about what his future self did, he never met him personally but we heard about how he acted." Continued Frosch.

"Not only did Future Rogue lose himself to a darkness that Present Rogue tries to keep from taking control of him to this day, the only reason it won was because I had been killed, but he then Future Rogue killed his time's Sting and stole his power." This surprised Kagura, Future Rogue had lost the two that mattered most to him and in turn became a monster, that was so sad. "I think he is still scared of becoming that person, and I fear that Sting and I won't be enough to keep him in the light." Finished Frosch.

Kagura was silent until Rogue returned. Once he returned he said, "All paid for, let's go." With that the trio exited the restaurant. They walked silently for a while before Kagura stopped walking and spoke up. "Um Rogue?" Said Kagura nervously. Rogue stopped and turned around to see the now blushing girl behind him. She stood there quietly for a moment, her cheeks becoming redder and redder before she looked at the ground and as quickly as she could, asked him the question on her mind.

"RogueIreallylikeyoucanIpleasebeyourmate!?" Said the female mage quickly. Rogue paused and tried to understand what she said, fortunately due to his dragon slayer super hearing he was able to process what she said. _"Rogue I really like you, can I please be your mate!?"_... wait… _"Rogue I really like you, can I please be your mate"_!? She, Kagura Mikazuchi, one of the strongest wizards in the Mermaid Heel guild, liked him, the shadow dragon slayer Rogue Cheney?

"I- uh- I." Stammered Rogue, unable to process the question. Now, he definitely liked her, the actions from three days ago made that part obvious. He just wasn't used to girls being interested in him, they usually went after Sting. Feeling dejected Kagura looked away from him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." She said hurriedly and began to walk away. _"Don't cry dammit."_ She told herself. "Kagura wait!" Said Rogue grabbing her wrist. "No, I shouldn't have said anyth-mph!" Said Kagura, but was cut off my Rogue putting his lips against hers.

Frosch, deciding that Rogue probably wouldn't want him to see this, turned around. When they parted, both of them were blushing furiously. "Sorry, I'm just not used to girls being interested in me." Explained Rogue. "So… i-is that a yes?" Stammered Kagura. Rogue kissed her again. "That answer your question?" He asked. Unable to form words, Kagura simply nodded her head. "Do you know what I have to do?" Asked Rogue. With a nod Kagura moved her hair, making an opening for her neck.

Rogue leaned in and but her, marking her as his. She could feel his magic pour into her, she felt an itching on her left shoulder as what she assumed was her mating mark formed there. When he moved away she began to sink and become a shadow. "Whoa!" Said Rogue as he lifted her back up and held onto her until the side effects of the marking wore off. While he held her she gave him a kiss. "Love you." She said. Rogue smiled brightly at her. "Love you too, Kagura." He replied.

 **That's seven ships down and, (counting off fingers) one, two… a whole lot more to go! Sorry if the Miraxus one was short, but really, they're the type of couple that you write about them during their time as a couple and not really them becoming one. Almost all the dragon slayers have mates (except for Erik/Cobra) So here is my question, should I do another dragon slayer, or a different type of ship, and if so, which ship should I do (I will not be taking any crackship requests, meaning no weird stuff like Macao and Wakaba (ew) or anything like that, just regular ships) Also please post reviews on my story, they're really fun (and funny) to read. So look, I have had fun and all that but I really need to get out of here. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Kinabra

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **First things first, for those of you who read author's notes, go back to the previous chapter and reread the first author notes of that chapter, because I changed it after I posted it. With that out of the way welcome to chapter eleven of The Shipping Tails! I decided to finish up the dragon slayers today. To . : Sorry buddy but no way, Lily is at least triple the age of Carla and Happy, might I remind you that he was old enough to take care of Mystogan when** _ **he**_ **was a kid, just think about that. I'm not sure where I'll go after this ship, only time will tell. With that out of the way, let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter eleven: Kinabra**

 **Around the same time as the Rogura (part 2) story**

Cobra's hearing magic was a double-edged sword. It gave him an excellent advantage in battle, see his fight against Natsu for example, but it also forced him to hear what everyone had to say about him, and each other for that matter. Now he didn't mind when someone had something negative to say/think about him, after all these years he had gotten used to it and there was nothing mean spirited that somebody had to say, that he hadn't already heard worse before.

But _god_ the other slayer's mushiness towards their mates was starting to grate on his nerves, not to mention all the other members who spent their time pining over someone else, guh! But truth be told that wasn't the worst part. It was having to listen to Kinana think about him. Don't get Erik wrong, he loved Kinana more than words could describe, but the choices of his past made him believe that he didn't deserve someone like her. Crap, Jellal must've rubbed off on him more than he originally thought.

After making a mental note to kick his former guild master's ass, he looked to see what Kinana was doing now. Which was serving drinks to perverts one and two, (pretty sure you can guess who he's talking about) who were hitting on the poor girl, who was doing her best to grin and bear it. He got up and walked over to her. "Oi, Cubellios!" Said Erik referring to Kinana by the name he gave her as a snake. She turned around and looked at him. "Erik, you know that my real name in Kinana." Replied the violet haired woman.

Cobra smirked at her, while she was distracted he slipped his hand down and spike the drinks that the perverts were drinking, nothing lethal mond you, but something that'd make the next couple of hours for them pretty rough, and the effect wouldn't kick in for another hour and by then he was hoping that they'd both be long gone. "I know, I just like calling you that, _Cubellios!_ " He replied putting emphasis on the snake name. Kinana puffed her cheeks out in annoyance causing Erik to blush slightly.

 _"Cute."_ He thought to himself. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go grab a bite with me, given the fact that your shift ends," Cobra looked at the clock on the wall, "Now actually." Kinana blushed at his suggestion but nodded her head in confirmation. Together the two of them walked out of the guildhall. As they walked she looked at him and was about to open her mouth to ask where they were eating but he cut her off. "I was thinking we could grab some sandwiches to go or something and eat in the park." Suggested the poison dragon slayer.

She blinked in surprise. Then she giggled in amusement. Cobra raised an eyebrow. "That's not what most people say in reaction to my soul hearing magic." Stated Erik. This caught her curiosity. "Oh? And what is it that they usually say instead?" Asked Kinana. "Fuck off." Deadpanned Cobra, causing more giggles to escape from Kinana. Erik couldn't help but smirk at the giggling girl. How she was able to put up with him was beyond everyone, not just him. Eventually the reached a decent sandwich shop.

Once they ordered their food they made their way to Magnolia park where they found a nice tree to sit under and eat. While they ate they discussed how their live were before Cobra joined Fairy Tail. Kinana told him about her time as a human girl after being returned to normal and Erik told her about the time they spent together in the tower of heaven and as members of the Oracion Seis. Once they finished eating they leaned against the tree they were under and continued talking.

Eventually they stopped talking and stared at the clouds floating overhead. Cobra reached up and touched the scar that ran over his right eye. He always envied his friends for reclaiming the things that they sacrificed for their power, Sawyer regained his humanity, Sorano regained all the years of her life she threw away, and Macbeth got to see his father again (albeit he didn't want to, none of the seis were happy to be reunited with that manipulative sociopath.)

But he remained half blind even after they failed in their attempt to get their hands on the Infinity clock, fortunately he got to keep his enhanced magic, they all did, but still. Guess it was Karma paying him back for talking about only needing his ears. Whatever. But thanks to his dragon slayer sibling, Wendy (God he heard her constantly think about all the puns Grandeeney used to tell, what parent in their right mind makes a joke out of their own kid's name?) he had two eyes again.

Kinana looked at her hands, she may be a member of the Fairy Tail guild, but she was no mage, the only times she was ever able to fight was when she was trapped in her snake form. However, when those two rune knights arrested Erik, and she tried to stop them, her hands began to glow this strange purple color, she couldn't help but wonder if she really was a mage, and if she was, what kind of magic did she have access to? Only time would answer that question.

After sitting there for a while the pair began to feel drowsy, Cobra managed to keep his eyes open longer and could sense when Kinana had fallen asleep. Seeing no point in staying awake he closed his eyes and drifted off to the world of sleep. As he drifted he could feel himself falling down, but he didn't mind, he'd just land in the soft dirt of the ground. When he landed he couldn't help but feel that the ground was much softer than he had expected it to be, but whatever.

Sometime later Kinana awoke to see a certain poison dragon slayer lying in her lap. She smiled at the sight of him. When you take away the grumpy personality and the almost constant scowl on his face and replaced them with the relaxed features of his sleeping face. He was actually kind of cute. She ran a hand through his maroon colored hair, come to think of it, wasn't his hair black in the tower of heaven? The poison lacrima must've altered his hair color when it was put in him.

Her eyes widened, she just remembered a part of her past as a snake, it was a brief memory, not even ten seconds and it was very blurry, but it was a memory nonetheless. Her gaze moved down, returning to the face of the guy sleeping on her lap, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to his lips, they seemed so soft, yet firm, how would they feel against her own? She shook her head, she shouldn't take advantage of him when he was asleep, but still.

It was clear that they liked each other, they were just too shy to go and admit it to one and another. She looked away in embarrassment, it's a good thing he was asleep, otherwise he would have just heard everything that she had been thinking. The sound of Erik exhaling loudly caught her attention. She looked back at the poison dragon slayer, but his eyes were still tightly shut. She breathed out a sigh of relief. _"He's still asleep."_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt pressure on the back of her head. She flinched in surprise, but couldn't move far because of the hand on the back of her head. Cobra's hand pulled her in and his lips captured her's. Her eyes widened in shock. She was kissing Erik. She was kissing Cobra. _She was kissing Erik._ Eventually he removed his hand and she sat back up, blinking in shock. _"Wait a second…"_ She thought to himself. "H-how long have you been awake…?" She asked uncertainly.

Cobra smirked at her. "Longer than you." Stated Erik flatly. She swallowed nervously. "And how much did you hear…?" She asked. "All of it." he said simply. She tried to change the subject. "You look comfortable." She remarked. "You have soft legs." he replied simply. Ok, if she wasn't blushing before she certainly was now. Rather than laugh at her red face he rolled over and buried his face into her stomach. She decided to resume running her hands through his hair.

As she did, she heard him make a strange noise, it was almost like growling but different, it was softer, almost. "Are you… purring?" She asked questioningly. The only sign he made to show that he heard her was the fact that he stopped making noise. She giggled at the man's antics. "Kinana." Said Cobra, using the girl's real name for once. He sat up and looked at her. "Yes Erik?" She asked, using his real name, Cobra couldn't help but notice that never once in the time they'd known each other had she used his Oracion Seis code name.

"I love you." He said calmly. She looked at him for a moment before smiling at him and saying, "And I love you too." She said. And that was all there was to it, she adjusted the strap of her dress so that the crook of her neck was easy to access. He leaned over and sunk his teeth into her neck. She winced slightly from the pain of the bite. After a moment he removed his teeth from her neck and returned to his original spot. After a moment Kinana began to shake.

Erik wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close to him. This was the main reason that he was reluctant to make her his mate, he was a poison dragon slayer, Lucy felt like she was on fire, Levy felt like she was infused with iron, Romeo became extremely light headed (and light everything else as well), Yukino lit up like a human sun, and Rogue had to keep Kagura from turning into a shadow. Right now Kinana's body probably felt like it was being pumped with poison. After a moment she stopped shaking and she felt an itching sensation on her right arm.

She looked at her arm to the poison dragon mate mark on her arm. "I just noticed something." Stated Kinana. Cobra raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Every mate of a dragon slayer has had their mark appear where their mate's guildmark was." Said Kinana. Erik's head leaned back as he thought about what she said. " _Lucy, Levy, and Romeo all had their marks appear on their shoulders, and your's appeared on your arm, and I guess that means Kagura and Yukino have theirs on their shoulders as well._ " Said Cobra telepathically.

"Exactly." Replied Kinana. Then she paused and just sat their blinking for a moment. "Wait…" She said. Erik grinned as he got up. "Well, we should probably get back to the guild." He suggested and began walking back to the Fairy Tail guildhall. "W-wait! Get back here!" Stammered Kinana as she rose to her feet and chased after Cobra. "How did you do that?" Asked the purple haired woman in surprise. Erik turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Asked Cobra in mock innocence.

"I heard your thoughts!" She said, pointing at her new mate accusingly. "What, did they never tell you about the special abilities that come with being the mate of a dragon slayer? You're immune to my poison, and you can also consume external sources of poison as well, not only that but we can telepathically communicate with one and another." Explained Erik. Kinana stared at her mate in silence for a moment. Cobra smirked at her, then turned around and resumed walking to the guild hall.

When they got their they could see that Fairy Tail was being Fairy Tail. In other words they were drinking, partying, and brawling. A few heads turned to look at their two members who had just entered. The first thing Erik noticed was that the Thunder Legion was already back from their mission. "That was fast." Commented Cobra dryly. Bickslow, who had been nearby laughed while sticking his tongue out, showing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his tongue.

"Yeah, for some reason the boss was _very_ eager to complete our mission. Something about having something that he needed to take care of once we got back, if ya know what I mean?" Cackled out the seith mage. Kinana's gaze wandered over to Mirajane, who's dress revealed the lightning dragon mate mark on her upper chest. Kinana walked over to her while the poison dragon slayer cocked his head to the side and muttered out something along the lines of, "Looks like that's all seven."

Kinana reached the main bartender of the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Nice mark." Stated Kinana. Mirajane's mark was in a similar location to Evergreen's guild mark, only on the opposite side of her chest. "Same for you." Replied Mirajane. Kinana rubbed her arm and blushed. "Did it hurt?" Asked Kinana. "The feeling of Laxus's lightning going through you I mean." She elaborated. "Nothing worse than what I've felt from Laxus before." Replied Mirajane. Kinana sweatdropped at this.

Apparently Mirajane was a wild child in her younger years, she mainly fought Erza but it wasn't much of a stretch to guess she picked a fight with Laxus every so often. "I guess that means Rogue is the only one to not get a mate." Pointed out Kinana. "Nope!" Corrected Erik. Everyone looked at the poison dragon slayer. He jumped up to the closest table to him. "Fairy Tail wizards, I'd like to make an announcement!" Declared Cobra loudly and proudly. Everyone leaned in, in anticipation.

"As of today, the seven dragon slayers of Fiore have all claimed their mates! Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, Wendy and Romeo, Laxus and Mirajane, Sting and Yukino, Rogue and Kagura, and now Kinana and I are all mated." Declared Erik. Everyone who's name he had listed off (and was within earshot) were now all blushing, some more than others. "Well then," Said Master Makarov, everyone's heads turning to look at him, "Let's party!" Declared the old man.

Everyone cheered loudly and yet another Fairy Tail party began. Everyone ran around and enjoyed the party. The five mates of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers all stood by and watched their mates interact with each other. "We got some strong people in our lives." Stated Mirajane. Lucy laughed. "Yeah, especially Gajeel." Said Levy. "Gajeel? Please Natsu would kick that metalhead's butt any day." Said Lucy. The two mages glared at one and another, you could literally see sparks flying between the two.

Mira put a hand on her cheek. "Oh dear, looks like those two have both picked up another one of their mate's habits." Said the satan soul takeover mage. "Besides Laxus is easily stronger than those two meatheads put together." Said Mirajane, boasting the strength of her own dragon slayer. "Nah, Natsu's strongest." Said Romeo. This caught Kinana's attention. "Oh, you think Natsu and not Wendy?" Asked the violet haired Fairy Tail member. Romeo shrugged his shoulders.

"Wendy never wanted to be the strongest, and while yes she's strong there are stronger dragon slayers than her." Said Romeo. "Even as Wendy's mate, you're still a loyal Natsu fanboy." Said Lucy taking a break from her growling match with Levy. Romeo laughed and rubbed the back of his head. The five of them looked back at their respective mates. "I just thought of something." Said Lucy. Everyone turned to look at her. "We fell in love with some crazy people." Said the blonde celestial mage. The others laughed and with that the party went on into the night.

 **That's it ladies, gentlemen, and fic fans! All seven dragon slayers have found their mates. Plus Juvia won her darling Gray over and now their mates as well. And the adventure isn't done here, now that our slayers have found their special someones it's time for everyone else to pair up, and once that's done, the true adventure begins because guess what? The Shipping Tail's is nothing more than a prologue to my real story! Unfortunately it'll be a few months before that happens so you're gonna have to wait. Fic fans, I beg of you, give suggestions for my next ship! Please! I can't wait much longer, I need suggestions, I have so many options I can't choose and it's making my head spin! That aside I have told you all enough, and I need to get going, so until next time fic fans. Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	12. Chapter 12: Cappy

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Fic fans, welcome to the twelfth chapter of The Shipping Tails. A guest suggested the next ship that I should do and while that person claims that their suggested ship is a "crack" ship. I think it has the potential to be a real ship, unfortunately there are two other ships that I need to get done before I can do the ship you suggested, so sorry, but once those two are done I'll be sure to follow through with your request. That aside, today we are doing the Cappy Chappy! For those unfamiliar with the term it's the Happy and Carla ship. Now let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter twelve: Cappy**

 **Three days after chapter eleven**

It was another standard day at Fairy Tail, brawling, drinking, and partying. Gray, who was wearing nothing but his boxers, was trying to tear Natsu a new one and the fire dragon slayer was doing his best to return the favor, their fight was going so crazy that it took everything that the rest of the guild had to avoid getting yanked into the fray, Romeo and Wendy were shouting their support to Natsu and Juvia was swooning over her, mostly naked, darling Gray.

Levy was snuggled up in Gajeel's lap reading a book, Mirajane had "somehow" convinced her siblings and Laxus (who managed to convince the rest of the Thunder Legion to help as well) to help her with serving drinks and and waiting on tables. Though Elfman and Evergreen spent more time butting heads than actually waiting on tables, Bickslow was too busy cracking jokes and screwing around to actually do any work, and Lisanna was too distracted laughing at Bickslow to actually work.

Laxus and Freed sighed as they watched their teammates screw around. Erza was enjoying a peice (her forty third that day to be precise) of strawberry cake while she listened to Jellal tell her stories about Crime Sorciere's adventures. Every so often Erik would chime in and tell an embarrassing secret about one of the independent guild's members and Kinana would laugh every once in a while when she heard her mate say something especially funny about one of his friends.

Just then Happy came into the guild and from the looks of his bag he had caught a monster. "NAATTSSUUUUU!" Cried the blue exceed, getting his partner's attention, causing Natsu to take a frozen fist to the face. Natsu went flying, hit the ground and slid across the floor and stopped right in front of his exceed partner. "What… Happy?" Groaned Natsu in pain. Lucy watched Natsu and Happy talk and she couldn't help but wonder what the two of them were talking about.

"If the thoughts that I'm hearing right now are any clue, you'll find out soon enough." Chimed in Cobra, who Lucy had been sitting close enough to that they were able to hold a conversation if they felt like it, they just usually didn't. Lucy looked at the maroon haired man, then back at the blue exceed, who was now walking towards Carla and Wendy. The white exceed had been distracted with the conversation she had been having with her dragon slayer, so she didn't notice Happy until he had tapped her shoulder.

She turned around, the grumpy expression on her face never faltering. "What do _you_ want Tom Cat? Huffed the white exceed, using the nickname she had given Happy all of those years ago. Happy took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Carla," Said Happy nervously, he reached into his bag and pulled out a very pretty fish, "This is one of the rarest fish in Fiore, would you please accept it?" Carla stared at him in silence before sighing. "Happy, I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, the answer is no." Replied Carla.

Happy just stood there in silence for a moment before sighing and putting the fish back into his bag. "Ok Carla." Was all he said, she could barely even hear him when she responded. Then he turned around and slowly flew out one of the guild's windows. "H-happy!" Shouted Natsu running to the window after his partner. He stuck his head out the window but by the time he got there Happy was already gone. All of a sudden the room's temperature doubled, everyone practically passed out from the heat alone.

"Carla…" Hissed out the dragon slayer. The female exceed's eyes widened. Then just like that the room's temperature returned to normal and he stormed out of the guildhall with a surprised Lucy chasing after him. Everyone stared at the open door, Wendy was trying t o wrangle the souls of some of her guildmates that had ran away in fear of what seemed like a fiery death at Natsu's hand. "What… just happened?" Asked Carla dumbstruck. "Perhaps I could help." Spoke up Cobra.

Everyone looked at the poison dragon slayer. His eyes widened as he looked at everyone who was staring at him. Kinana nudged him and telepathically told him to keep going. He sighed and looked at the female exceed. "I overheard the blue fleabag talking with Salamander earlier talking, he said that today was all or nothing, this was the best fish that he had ever found, if this couldn't win you over then he would stop trying." Explained the Oracion-Seis-member-turned-Crime-Sorciere-member-turned-Fairy-Tail-mage.

Carla's eyes widened. While she managed to not show it, this information severely upset her. She turned her head away and huffed angrilly. "Well fine! It saves me one more headache!" She said, possible with more anger than she wanted to show. Wendy, who had found her way back to Carla, crouched down next to her exceed. "C'mon Carla don't be like that, to quote Happy: _You liiiike him!"_ Said Wendy giggling. Carla glared at her partner, but didn't say. All of a sudden she froze in place, almost everyone had seen this before, she was seeing the future again.

(In Carla's mind, Carla's POV)

"No! Don't leave me!" _I was running after him, his back was to me as he continued walking, I couldn't believe it, yes he was a little air-headed at times, but after everything that had happened I had begun to care for the brainless cat, and in my stubborness I had pushed him away. As I ran I fell to my knees and began sobbing. He stopped walking and turned and crouched down next to me. He grabbed my chin and adjusted it so that she was looking at me, "I'll never leave you Carla." He responded with a weak smile._

 _We were spending time in the guildhall together, he was snacking on a fish and I was sipping tea. I looked over at the Tom Cat while he happily munched his fish. I raised an eyebrow. "You really like that fish don't you?" I asked. "You really like that tea don't you?" He retorted. I looked at was now my seventh cup of tea. I shrugged and looked at him. "Do you want some?" I asked. "Only if you try some fish." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "I've tried fish before." I said in return._

 _With a sigh he reached for the cup of tea that I had made him and took a deep gulp. He sat there blinking in surprise. Then he broke into a wide grin and downed the rest. "This stuff is really good!" He exclaimed once he had finished drinking the tea I had given him. I sighed and shook my head at his goofiness. "They're in looooovvve!" Sang out a few of the guild members, getting revenge for all the times he had messed with them. He ranted at them angrily for stealing his shtick and being copycats. I sighed as I listened to my guild go on._

 _We wound up having twin kids, Angel and Luna, a pair of adorable little girls. Angel was primarily blue but part of her face, along with the lower half of her right arm were white. Luna's fur had the same pattern, but she was primarily white, and the parts of her arm and face were blue. We loved our two children greatly, and they would become the exceed partners to two of the dragon slayer's of the next generation, Natsu said that his first kid got dibs on Angel, their father had to restrain me from scratching Natsu's eyes out._

 _I was very defiant about letting our kids anywhere near that pink haired moron's offspring, but eventually he managed to convince (or as Lily said, bribed me with a very rare tea blend) otherwise. Angel, like Natsu had called dibs upon, got along greatly with the Natsu and Lucy's son, the boy at first had hair that was a combination of both of his parent's hair, but then his hair switched color and became the same as his uncle, so his hair was actually dual colored, and he and Angel insisted that it looked awesome._

" _I still don't see why you want to teach our kids how to ride bikes." I said as I watched him try to demonstrate to Angel and Luna how to ride a bike. He had fallen over time and time again, but it seemed that he had gotten Natsu's stubbornness when growing up. "It's faster than walking." Was his only reasoning. "You know what else is faster than walking? Flying." I retorted. He paused, looked at the bike he was on, then at our kids. With a sigh he grinned and replied, "Fair enough."_

 _He was on his knees crying over me. "Carla, c'mon, get up!" He sobbed. I was hurt, we were fighting a foe that we had never expected to see again. The only ones there to fight him were us five exceeds of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, unfortunately since Lily and I were the only ones with actual battle forms, the others had to stay behind. But our foe was too strong for Lily and I to defeat on our own and we were quickly overwhelmed by our foe. In fear of us getting hurt he stepped in and tried to fight as well._

 _Of course he was defeated quickly, and our foe was about to kill him. I cared too much about him to let him get hurt, so I jumped in front of the attack and used myself as a shield to protect him. Fortunately my human form was strong enough to survive the attack. "Happy…" I groaned. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "I… love, you." I groaned out. His eyes widened further, this was the first time I had ever actually said that to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed, a voice of pain of sadness and hurt. Suddenly a magic circle appeared above him. My eyes widened as he began to glow._

(Back to the real world, Author's POV)

Carla gasped as her vision ended, returning her to the real world. She was now in one of the infirmary beds with Wendy next to her, a worried expression on her face. "Wendy..." Carla groaned. She gasped when she realised that her vision had ended. "Carla! Are you ok?" She exclaimed in worry. she nodded her head. "How long was I out?" Carla asked. "Twenty minutes." She responded. Carla groaned unhappily as she got up. She shook her head. "You shouldn't move Carla!" She exclaimed.

"No, I need to find Happy." Replied Carla as she got up and went down stairs. Wendy sighed as she watched her partner go. Carla saw Natsu sitting there drinking a fire whiskey. "Natsu!" Cried the white exceed as she ran to the fire dragon slayer. He turned to look at the female exceed, his gaze turned steely at the sight of her. "What do _you_ want?" He hissed angrily. But Carla didn't care, this was too important to dwell on stuff like that. "Where's Happy?" She demanded.

Natsu glared at the female exceed. "Why do you care? Want to break his heart again?" Snapped Natsu. Carla transformed into her human form and grabbed Natsu by his scarf and lifted him up. "Tell. Me. Now." She said slowly, putting emphasis on each word. Natsu stared at her for a moment not saying anything. " _Natsu, tell her, it's clearly important._ " Said Lucy telepathically to her mate. Natsu looked at her, then sighed and turned back to Carla. "He's in the woods, I'm sure you'll be able to find him." Said Natsu.

Carla nodded her head, then she turned around and flew into the woods. It took some searching but eventually she found where Happy was. The blue exceed was just wandering around aimlessly. She stayed back for a moment, unsure how to approach him. Then she saw him pause and reach into his bag. He pulled out the fish that he had tried to give Carla. He just silently stared about it. Then he cocked his arm back and threw the fish somewhere into the woods and resumed walking.

She knew that she had to talk to him, and now. "Happy?" She asked softly. He paused and turned to look at her. "Carla, what are you doing out here?" Asked the male exceed in confusion. She walked over to him. "I'm sorry." She said. Happy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry?" He asked in confusion. "I'm sorry I didn't accept your fish." Elaborated Carla. Happy put on a fake smile. "It's fine Carla, I've tried to get my affections for you across, but you've made it clear that you don't feel the same." Said the blue exceed.

Carla huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well maybe if you tried something other than fish you might've gotten a different result." Exclaimed the white exceed. The fake smile disappeared. "What?" Asked Happy in confusion. Carla sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've told you Tom Cat, _I don't like fish._ " Explained Carla. "Oh…" Said Happy rubbing the back of his head. Carla sighed and shook her head. "There are a few restaurants in Magnolia that I really like, if you want, you could take me there." Suggested Carla.

"Uh… ok I guess." Responded Happy. He paused for a moment, then what she said clicked with him. "W-wait, d-did you just…" Stammered Happy in surprise. Carla giggled at how silly Happy was being. "Come on Happy, let's head back to the guild." Said the female exceed. Happy brightens up and smiles widely at her. "Aye sir!" He responds. Then the two Fairy Tail members began walking back to the Fairy Tail guildhall. Then Carla froze, Happy stopped and looked at her, she was having another vision from the looks of it.

(In Carla's vision)

 _There was fire and destruction everywhere. The floor was littered with the bruised and battered forms of all of the different slayer mages, including Natsu. There are only three people still on their feet, three boys all standing at the same height as they all stared at something, you could easily see the Fairy Tail guild marks on the shoulders of two of them, and if the third one had a mark, it was out of sight. All three of them had strangely colored hair, one had blue hair, another purple, and the third had orange and black hair.,_

 _All three of them had scarves around their neck. Then the three of them activated their magic, the blue haired one surrounded himself in fire and wind magic, the violet haired one enveloped himself in different colored flames, and the dual haired one surrounded himself in a variety of elements, fire, lightning, wind, iron, light, shadow, and poison magic all at once. "Take them down!" Roared the dual colored hair one, the other two shouted in agreement and they charged into battle._

 _But what was surprising was what they were fighting. They were fighting dragons. Seven of them. The two sides collided, despite being outnumbered over two to one the three Fairy Tail mages were actually holding their own, they went back and forth, blow for blow, attack for attack, neither side giving an inch. Then the seven dragons took deep breaths and fired them simultaneously at the three mages enveloping them in a barrage of elements and causing them to disappear from sight._

(Back to the real world)

Carla gasped as her mind returned to the real world. She looked at Happy, who was watching her in confusion.She waved her paw at him. "I'm alright." She say. The blue exceed sighs happily (lol) When realizing that she was alright. "But," She says, causing Happy to stiffen in worry, "The vision I saw, it worries me, greatly, something is coming Happy, and I feel that it will be the biggest battle of our lives." Said Carla, staring off into space. Happy raised a clenched paw.

"That's ok, we've got Natsu, there it no way he would lose." Said the male exceed. Carla shook her head. "From what I saw, not even Natsu was strong enough to beat this foe." Says the female exceed, causing Happy to gasp. "So we might lose?" Asked Happy in worry. Carla didn't have an answer to his question. Then she reached down and grabbed his paw in her own. "Come Happy, we must tell the rest of the guild what I saw." Says Carla. Happy nods his head before saying, "Aye sir." Then with that, they run to the Fairy Tail guild hall, never once releasing the other's paw.

 **So how was it, did you hate it, did you like it? Please favorite, follow, and review! I've had an idea that was responsible for the base of this story for a long time, and I added more references to my next story to give more hints of what's to come. Please give suggestions for the next ship that I should do, and please do it soon. I hope you all enjoyed the early chapter, I was in a good writing mood so I decided to do twenty paragraphs of writing today instead of my usual ten. See if you guys can guess who the three mages that fought the dragons were, here's a hint, one of them is and OC this will be put in the next story and the other two are Fairy Tail mages that have already had their ships done in this story, I can't wait to see you all guess. That's all I need to talk about so I'm going to get out of here. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	13. Chapter 13: Elfgreen

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **I find it depressing that almost no one comments on my story, or favorite's it, or follows it, or anything else like that, I mean come on, where's the love? So like I said to the person who had requested a certain ship, I need to get two other ship done before I could do the requested ship. This is one of those ships that I need to complete before I can do it. This chapter is for good ol' ElfGreen! I actually find this ship interesting, after all who would've guessed that when these two were introduced, that the mean spirited fairy would fall for the (mostly) kind hearted beast? Not only that but they follow the "old married couple" cliche to a tee. Anyways, on with the fic...**

 **Chapter thirteen: ElfGreen**

 **The day after chapter twelve**

Fairy Tail was unsure how to react to Carla's prophecy, so they just did as Fairy Tail does, they continued going on jobs and were waiting for what Carla predicted to come to pass. Today Evergreen was staring at the request board, wondering what job she should go on. Unfortunately Evergreen was forced to go on a mission without her team, Laxus and Mirajane were doing there own thing somewhere, and the less Evergreen thought about just what they were doing, the better it'll be for her mental stability.

As for Freed and Bickslow, they were Mavis knows where on a two person job, Evergreen huffed angrily, why was she always the one left out when there was an event that required fewer than all four members of the Thunder Legion. A groan from behind pulled her attention away from the board to see Elfman Strauss walking in her direction. Evergreen raised an eyebrow at the incoming monster of a man. "You need something from me muscle head?" Asked the female mage.

"Nah, just looking for a job that requires a REAL MAN!" Replied Elfman, shouting during that last bit. Evergreen rolled her eyes, even after all these years she still found Elfman's "REAL MAN" thing to be rather annoying. "Anyway…" Groaned Evergreen, turning her attention back to the request board. "All the jobs left are either out of my area of expertise or are too difficult for just one person." Said Evergreen. Elfman looked over the fairy mage to look at the request board. Then one of the flyers caught his eye.

"This doesn't look so bad." He said, moving past her and walking to the request board. He grabbed the request form to get a better look at it. "Rid town of bandits, Reward: 100,000 Jewels." Read Elfman aloud. Evergreen sighed. "Yeah it's a good paying job, but it's pretty far away, not only that but if you keep reading it says that there are a lot of bandits, too many for a single mage to face on their own." Said the fairy mage. This gave Elfman an idea. "Then let's go together." Said the male Strauss sibling.

Evergreen raised an eyebrow at him. "Come again?" She asked. "Let's, you and I," He said, pointing to Evergreen and himself, "take care of these bandits together." Elaborated the white haired man. Evergreen looked at the request, then at the large man holding it. She thought his offer over, she needed money, and they could probably pull it off together. "Fine." She groaned. "Get your stuff packed and meet me at the train station in an hour, alright?" Instructed Evergreen. Elfman nodded his head, then left to pack his things.

Evergreen took the request form and brought it to the bar counter and Mirajane. "Mirajane, Elfman and I are taking this job." Said the blonde mage. Mirajane turned around while she continued to polish a glass, in order to look at the request form. Then she looked up at Evergreen. "Trying to get some alone time with my brother are you?" Asked the Satan soul take over mage sweetly. "I-it's not like that!" Shouted Evergreen with a blush on her face. "There was no one else to go with, so he offered that we go together." She explained.

Mirajane laughed at her guild mate's embarrassment, then she handed the request form back to Evergreen. "I approve, get going." She said. Evergreen nodded her head, then exited the guild to her home so that she could begin packing for the mission. _"Trying to get some alone time with my brother are you?"_ Mirajane's words echoed in the back of Evergreen's mind. She shook her head, trying to clear them away. How she fell for that big brute was beyond her, but she did.

After packing her bags, Evergreen made her way to the train station. There, she met up with Elfman and together they boarded the train. True to her word, the train ride to the town with the bandits was a long one. By the time they reached the town it was already night time. Deciding that they would start the mission. They checked into an inn and booked a room for the night. The next day they checked out of the inn and walked toward the mayor's office to get the rest of the details of the job.

According to the mayor, the bandit's always attacked everyday, and it was almost always in the south side of town. Apparently all the bandits were also mages, moderately powerful ones at that, and they have no problem with hurting anyone who gets in their way. Fortunately, the casualties were few and far between. With this new information the pair of Fairy Tail mages made their way to the southern side of the town. They were surprisingly silent for the duration of their journey.

Once in the south side, all Elfman and Evergreen could do, was wait. "... I'm bored." Groaned Elfman unhappily. Evergreen's eyebrow twitched. "We've been her for five minutes!" She snapped at Elfman. "And I'm bored! Because this is boring!" Retorted Elfman. Evergreen sighed in annoyance. "Fine what do you want to do then?" She asked. Elfman looked around to see if there was anywhere that they could go. After a moment of searching Elfman settled on a destination.

"I could go for a bite." He suggested, pointing at a nearby restaurant. Evergreen looked where he was pointing. Nodding her head the two entered the restaurant. They had to wait in line for a moment before a table opened up, but once one did they were able to sit down and order their food. They sat and talked about their respective circles of friends and how they were doing, they somehow managed to avoid making the person they were talking to for the entirety of the wait for their food.

While they were eating they hear a loud explosion come from outside. They ran outside to see that the bandits were attacking the village again. There had to be at least a dozen bandits attacking, and they were maliciously attacking any and everyone who got too close to them. Elf and Ever wasted no time engaging in battle. "Takeover, Beast soul!" Roared Elfman, transforming into one of his beast forms and began pummeling the bandits into the ground.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" Shouted Evergreen as she created and fired a barrage of bullet shaped sphere's of light at her foes. Elfman and Evergreen may have been stronger mages than the bandits, but the bandits had an advantage in numbers and the Fairy Tail duo was having their fair share of difficulty defeating them. I took nearly half an hour of continuous fighting, not to mention being given a concussion or two, before Elfman and Evergreen won the fight.

Once the defeated bandits were rounded up, Elfman and Evergreen dropped them off with the mayor and collected their reward. Then, when Elfman suddenly said he was feeling dizzy, they decided to go have their wounds checked out. It took a while, since they didn't have anyone with healing magic that could fix their wounds. Once they were all patched up they made their way to the train station and paid for a ticket back to Magnolia. Once their tickets were bought, they boarded and began their train ride home.

As the two Fairy Tail mages rode the train back to Magnolia, the exhaustion of the fight against the bandits caught up with Elfman and he promptly fell asleep. Right on top of Evergreen's lap. Her first instinct was to smack the white haired man with her fan and shout some mean things at him. Then she stopped and took a closer look at the man on her lap. She remembered once telling him that the only thing about him that she found cute was his name. But now she could see that she was wrong.

The middle Strauss sibling's features were slack in his sleep, he was peaceful in his sleep, which was an improvement from how Mirajane described the way Elfman looked as he slept three-four years prior. That was from the time that everyone thought that Lisanna was dead. Evergreen sighed as she was reminded of how she and the rest of the Thunder Legion behaved back then. If back then you had asked about how the Thunder Legion had felt about the death of Lisanna, they would've all responded in the same way.

They would've said that they didn't care, that was a fact that none of them were proud of, however Evergreen couldn't help but notice that Bickslow had been depressed for the first two months after they were informed of Lisanna's death. The blonde fairy mage shook her head so that she'd stop thinking about matters that were none of her business. She looked at the sleeping Elfman again. She stroked the scar on his cheek with her thumb.

"You big brute," She muttered, "how, and when for that matter, did I fall for you?" Now that she thought about it, it was probably on Tenrou island, inside that tower, when that Rustyrose creep blew her and Elfman halfway to hell. She sighed as she ran her fingers through the large man's white hair. "Huh, softer than it looks…" Muttered Evergreen to herself. Who'd have thought that the "REAL MAN" Elfman, would have the softest hair that she'd ever felt in her life?

She turned her attention to the face of the hulking monster of a man in her lap, she reached lower and traced a finger against his scar. The skin felt rough and uneven under her finger. Sighing she leaned down in an attempt to give the tan skinned man a kiss on the cheek. However, when her lips made contact with his skin, it wasn't the part of him that she was expecting. Her eyes widened in shock to see that she was kissing Elfman Strauss on the lips, as he stared back at her with and unreadable expression.

She pulled away from his in shock. She blinked in surprise as both of them sat there in silence staring at one and another. "How… long… have you been awake?" She asked, unsure whether or not she wanted him to answer the question. "Well, I'm not sure when exactly it was that you fell for me, but I'd guess that is was because that I'm a REAL MAN!" Said Elfman, putting emphasis on the last two words of his sentence. Evergreen wasn't sure whether she should blush, roll her eyes, or hit him.

She settled for the first option and looked away in embarrassment. "If I had to guess when it was that I realized that I had fallen in love with you Ever, I'd guess that it was while I had been in the infirmary during the Grand Magic Games, when I saw you fast asleep on my chest, speaking of which," Said Elfman, as he gestured to the current position that the two of them were in. She blushed even more brightly at where he was and pushed on him to get him off of her.

Elfman let out a startled sound of surprise as he fell to the floor. He groaned as he got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you have to do that Ever?" Groaned Elfman unhappily. "First of all, I've told you time and time again, to _not_ call me that." Said Evergreen. "And secondly, if you didn't say stuff like that, I wouldn't have reacted how I did!" Elfman sighed as he sat back down. "Well first of all," Said Elfman, "I like calling you Ever, Ever, and secondly, I only said it because it was the truth."

Evergreen's face turned yet another darker shade of red then looked at him. Then a thought crossed her mind. "So… you love me." Said Evergreen, and it wasn't a question. "For the third time, yes." Replied Elfman. "And I love you." Said Evergreen. Elfman didn't have a response to this. "So… does this make us…?" Evergreen wasn't sure how to finish her question. Elfman leaned down and captured her lips with his own. They stayed that way in silence for a moment, before pulling away.

"I'm not sure what we should call it, so let's just say that we're are together and leave it at that." Suggested the large man. Evergreen just nodded her head in reply. Then they both sat down in their seats and waited out the rest of the trip back to Magnolia. Eventually the pair of Fairy Tail mages both fell asleep in each other's embrace and stayed that way until they reached Magnolia. By the time they got there it was already late at night. The two of them were unsure of where it was they should go for the night.

Eventually Elfman decided to to carry Evergreen back to the Strauss siblings household. The two of them went into his room, curled up together in his bed, and fell asleep next to each other. They woke up rather early in the morning since they had also slept on the train ride. Realizing that if anyone saw them, they would most likely get the wrong idea, so they quickly got up and left for the guild hall. They decided that they would tell the guild the truth once everyone got there.

They reached the guild hall just in time for it to be opened up so they just went inside, they even decided to help with getting it set up for the day. They watched as all the other couples in the guild interact. All of the dragon slayers practically clung to their mates, that or their mates were clinging to them, you can probably figure out which pairing did which. Happy took some advice from some of the girls in the guild and instead of giving her a fish, Happy gifted Carla with some tea.

Gray and Juvia were just sitting and talking, while simultaneously making sure that neither of them were affected by their stripping habits. Elfman and Evergreen continually watched their guild mates move around and interact with each other. There had already been three brawls in the first hour of the day, all started by Natsu and Gray, and all ended when the brawls wound up destroying Erza's cake and she would end up pummeling everyone who was fighting until the brawl was over.

Right now Elfman and Evergreen were trying to figure out the right time that they should tell the rest of the guild about their new relationship. "Aaaay, you guuuuyzzzz!" Slurred Cana as she drunkenly leaned over to where Elf and Ever were. They stiffened as they could practically smell the alcohol coursing through the card mages body. "You seem awfully quiet today, are you enjoying being all lovey-dovey in public?" Asked Cana. The pair of mages blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

"OH GOD!" Groaned Erik in frustration. Everyone looked in his direction in surprise. The poison dragon slayer stood up now that he had everyone's attention. He pointed at Elfman and Evergreen. "Dumb and Dumber over here became a couple yesterday, now that you guys know, these two can stop dancing around each other and I can stop listening to their annoying thoughts on how they were going to tell everyone." Said the maroon haired man.

"Wait… so they weren't already a couple?" Were the first words out of Mirajane's mouth as she looked at her brother and his girlfriend. Everyone sweat dropped at her words. Cobra felt an unsettling presence behind him. He turned around to see Elfman and Evergreen staring at him with murderous intent. Not even slightly afraid of his guild mates, he put on his scariest face and the two of them instantly backed down. He then returned his attention to his mate and tuned out the rest of the guild.

 **Sorry for being a day late on the posting, the first two days after posting the previous chapter, then I over timed it today (3/12/18) and yesterday. (3/11/18) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had an enjoyable time writing this chapter. I've still got a butt ton of ships to write, and I hope that some of you post reviews and give suggestions on the next ship that I should write about. There is still one more ship that I need to do before I can do the ship that was requested of me. That is all I need to talk about so I'm gonna bail on this chapter. So until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here!**


	14. Chapter 14: Bixanna

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **I'm back for the fourteenth chapter of… The Shipping Tails! So I've yet to accomplish the first request I've been given, and to MasterGildarts: Don't worry, I plan on doing that ship, I just couldn't give hints for it in the first chapter because I was only able to give hints for ships that only included Fairy Tail members, so I wasn't able to include the ship you requested. Anywho, today's ship is none other that: Bixanna! I can't help but notice that Bickslow's name is spelled with a cks in it, but the ship name is spelled with an x. How funny. Well, the funny facts aside we really should get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter fourteen: Bixanna**

 **Six days after chapter thirteen**

Lisanna couldn't help but notice that something was missing from Fairy Tail today. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy? Check. Gajeel, Levy, and Lily? Check. Romeo, Wendy, and Carla? Check. "Cobra and Kinana? Check. Mirajane and Elfman? Check. Jet and Droy? Check. The Thunder Legi-... wait… Lisanna noticed that Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen were here, but where was Bickslow? Lisanna let her curiosity lead her over to Evergreen, the only female member of the Thunder Legion.

The white haired girl tapped the honey haired mage's shoulder. Evergreen looked over at Lisanna in surprise. "You need something sweetie?" She asked. Lisanna nodded her head. "I was wondering if you could tell me where Bickslow was today?" Asked the youngest of the Strausses. Evergreen wasn't sure if she should respond, she looked to Laxus for assistance. Laxus was silent for a moment, then he nodded his head. Evergreen sighed and turned back to Lisanna. "You might want to sit down." Said the fairy mage.

Lisanna took a seat next to Evergreen, and Laxus and Freed decided to tune into the conversation, just in case they needed to chime in. "Where should I begin?" Wondered Evergreen. After thinking for a moment she decided on what to say. "As you could probably guess, Laxus wasn't the only member of the Thunder Legion with a miserable past," She said then she pointed to her glasses, or more specifically, the eyes underneath them, "After all, with something like this, we were often disrespected."

"Because of that, no one in the Thunder Legion had very cheerful personality." Said Freed. This confused Lisanna "But… Bickslow's… well Bickslow." Asked the animal take over mage. Laxus chuckled humorlessly at what she said. "That may be true, but he wasn't always like that, not only was he the last member to join Fairy Tail and the Thunder Legion, but he was also incredibly quiet and distant, he barely even spoke to use. It took many months, but he eventually confided us and told us his story." Said the lightning dragon slayer.

"He only told us his story once, but none of us will ever forget it," Said Freed, "He grew up in a circus, he never knew his parents, or any of his biological family for that matter, his circus had a habit of young children, though Bickslow was around seven years older than the rest." "The circus wasn't the richest, nor the most famous," Said Evergreen, "But he was happy there, as was everyone else. He loved his adoptive family with all of his heart. But then… life takes away the things that you love."

"One night when he was sixteen, while he was out at the town market, a fire broke out at the circus, nobody was sure how it started, but by the time he had returned, the worst of fire was over, and every other member of the circus was dead." Said Laxus, Lisanna gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "That fire took the only family he ever had, and it gave him magic in return," Said Freed, "That night, his seith mark appeared, that magic had been a dormant part of him for all his life, not even he knew that he had it."

"But the pain and sorrow he felt finally caused his magic to emerge," Said Evergreen, "The children's memories possessed tiki dolls that one of the performers crafted in his spare time as a hobby, and they stayed behind and became his closest allies. Their souls originally wished to stay behind as well, but he wouldn't let them, so while some people make rumors that he steals souls, it's quite the opposite, no one has more care for souls than Bickslow has."

"And today is the fourteenth year anniversary of that day." Said Laxus. Lisanna was finally beginning to understand what had become of the seith mage. "He wished to spend time alone for today, so we left him be, it's been the same case for the last seven years that he spent which weren't inside of Fairy Sphere." Explained Evergreen. The three of them then took a closer look at Lisanna and their eyes all widened in shock. "Are you… crying?" Asked Laxus.

Lisanna sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Sorry, it's just, he was so lonely, and he lost everyone he had cared about, I lost both of my parents, but I still had Mira and Elfman with me." Said the young Strauss sadly. With a sigh she got to her feet and began walking towards the door. "O-Oi, where are you going!?" Shouted Laxus. But Lisanna didn't respond. She just opened Fairy Tail's doors and then closed them behind her. She sat there for a moment in silence.

Then she accessed her wolf take over. She lifted her nose into the air and began sniffing. It took a moment but she found what she was smelling for. Once the smell she was searching for was found, she took off running. It took awhile, fortunately wolves are nature's marathoners. Once she was within ten yards of her target she returned to her human form and began walking. The person she was looking for was at the top of a small hill. At the top of the hill was a single tree.

She reached the top of the hill with ease. At the base of the tree lay Bickslow, he appeared to be asleep. She noticed that his mask had been taken off and now laid next to him, she remembered the seith mage once telling her that the one time he tried sleeping with his mask on, it resulted in the worst chafing in his life afterwards. She leaned down and traced the sleeping man's seith mark. She sighed. How on Earthland had she fallen for this guy? Well she started out by loving Natsu, then moved on to this guy.

Maybe she had a thing for party animals. Plus it turned out that she actually really liked tall guys after spending time with Bickslow (something Natsu _definitely_ wasn't) and now she was in love with this lunatic, she was nuts for someone who was nuts, guess that means she was even more nuts. She leaned down and stroked the side of his face. Everyone in Fairy Tail had lost someone before joining Fairy Tail, but Bickslow, he lost everyone. Lisanna sighed. "Well." She said as she began to lean down.

"You have someone now." She said as she pressed her lips against Bickslows. Now the guy was a moderate sleeper, the only reason he hadn't woken up from her touching his face was because he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and he was out cold. But her kissing him had done the trick. His eyes snapped open and he jolted upright, breaking the kiss, but somehow knocking heads with Lisanna. His Figure Eyes magic activated on instinct and his eyes made contact with Lisanna's

The moment their eyes made contact with Lisanna's, she was put under his mind control. "I am yours to command master." She spoke in a monotone. Bickslow blinked at her in surprise. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Mirajane and Elfman are going to murder me!" Shrieked Bickslow in terror. Lisanna cocked her head to the side, her eyes glowing a faint green because of Bickslow's magic. "Master?" She asked. "Is there something that you'd like me to do for you?"

"Well…" Said Bickslow, considering her words for a moment. "No!" He shouted shaking his head. He clenched his fists in self-loathing. He remembered falling for her a year or two prior to her "death" when the two shared a brief glance before he and the rest of the Legion left on a mission. He remembered how cute she looked when she smiled and waved at him. That cute expression and wave she gave him made cupid's arrow strike him straight in the heart. Then she "died" and his world crumbled.

He put on a face of maniacal happiness in order to hide how heavily hurt he was by her death. Everyone bought it fortunately, then she returned from Edolas, one hundred percent alive, he didn't understand all the details when it came to that parallel dimension and he didn't really care. He was a little disappointed at first when she showed signs of still liking Natsu, but he also saw that when she saw the way he interacted with Lucy that someone had already won the dim witted dragon over and she moved on.

He clenched his fists. If there is a god up there then he must like spending his time screwing guys like Bickslow over. He was already miserable today, with it being the fourteenth anniversary since the fire that had taken his only family away from him, and now he had screwed up so badly that he wound up possessing Lisanna with his figure eyes. Speaking of which… "Do you need me to make you feel better master?" Asked Lisanna mindlessly as she began to crawl closer to him.

Her question sounded so messed up, especially coming from her and he kind of panicked. "No, get away!" He shouted, pushing her back and getting to his feet, and began running away. He even forgot to grab his mask. After a moment Bickslow got out of the range of his magic and the spell on her was broken. Lisanna sat there for a moment blinking in confusion. Then her eyes widened in surprise as the realization of what had happened struck her. She scrambled to her feet and called after the seith mage.

"Bickslow wait!" Shouted Lisanna running after the blue haired man. She ran as fast as she could in order to catch turned his head over his shoulders to look at her, but just kept running. He looked up and saw the gray clouds above her. He saw something familiar, something he had seen numerous times while he was travelling. He stopped, turned around, and ran towards Lisanna. "Lis, move!" Shouted the seith mage, shoving the girl out of the way just in time to save her from being struck by lightning.

As she fell to the ground, her eyes widened as the blue haired man's body jerked in pain as lightning jolted through his body. She rushed forward and caught him. His skin was burnt in multiple places and if he didn't get medical attention soon, he would surely die. She turned to Bickslow's "babies" which were still floating around. "Babies, I need your help." She said urgently. The babies all babbled in agreement in their shrill voices. She lifted Bickslow up and put him on the five dolls, which gathered around so that they could carry him. Then they began running/flying towards Fairy Tail.

It had been a normal day at Fairy Tail for everyone else. Couples were hanging out, guildmates were brawling, Mira and Kinana were serving drinks, and Master was getting pushed closer and closer to an early grave because his annoying brats kept causing destruction everytime they took a job. The only oddity was the lack of a certain Strauss and member of the Thunder Legion, when the rest of their groups were present at the hall, but Mira and Elfman didn't know where Lisanna was and the Thunder Legion simply feigned ignorance when it came to Bickslow.

As if on cue, the guild doors burst open, everyone turned to see a frantic and disheveled Lisanna carting a burnt and now bleeding Bickslow in tow. "WENDY!" Screamed/sobbed Lisanna as loudly as she could. The young sky mage jumped in her seat at the sound of her name. She got up and moved over to where the duo of Fairy Tail mages were located. "Help him, please!" She sobbed, pointing to Bickslow. Wendy looked at the older man and put her hands over her mouth at the sight of him.

"What happened?" Asked Wendy as she began to help Lisanna, move Bickslow to the infirmary. "I was running after him, then he saw that I was about to get struck by lightning and pushed me out of the way and ended up getting struck himself." Sobbed out Lisanna. The rest of Bickslow's team stiffened. Struck down by lightning? One of the Thunder Legion? Fate had a cruel sense of humor today. The trio of mages got to their feet and began following the three Fairy Tail mages.

Once in the infirmary, Freed and Laxus helped Wendy tend to Bickslow's injuries in any way they could while Evergreen had Lisanna tell her what happened. Once Lisanna finished, Evergreen was at a loss for words. "You… kissed him?" Asked the fairy mage uncertainly. Lisanna nodded her head. "Which woke him up and caused him to accidentally possess you?" Asked Evergreen. Lisanna nodded once more. "Which caused him to panic and run off, and once the spell broke you chased after him?" Asked the honey haired mage.

"For crying out loud Evergreen! Yes!" Snapped Lisanna angrily. Evergreen put her hands up and backed away. Just then Wendy, Freed, and Laxus, exited the infirmary. "How is he?" She asked worriedly. Wendy sighed and began wiping some of his blood that gotten on her hands while she had been tending to him, off onto a white towel. "He'll live, but he'll most likely be unconscious for a few days, He'll need time and repetitive healing before he can start doing missions again, but give it two weeks and he'll be up and running around again." Explained Wendy.

Lisanna looked at the room he was in. "Can I be with him?" She requested. Wendy nodded her head. Lisanna entered the room that held Bickslow within. "She isn't going to leave until he wakes up, is she?" Asked Freed to no one in particular. "Nope." Said Evergreen flatly. "Someone should tell her brother and sister." Suggested the rune mage. "Already on it." Grunted Laxus as he made his way to the bar. Wendy watched the Thunder Legion sadly. She could only hope for the best now.

The next few days had been morbid ones for Fairy Tail. Lisanna spent almost every moment of every day by Bickslow's side, only leaving for the bathroom and for Wendy to deal Bickslow, both of which usually happened at the same time. Mirajane had made sure to bring food to Lisanna, but more often than not, every time she brought her sister food she would end up carrying back a full plate of food with her that was a couple of hours old, and if the bags under her sisters eyes were any indication, the youngest Strauss hadn't been sleeping much, if at all, either.

Then the day eventually came, Bickslow regained consciousness. It was nothing too eventful, he groaned and opened his eyes to the sight of Lisanna's face, which was equally worried, surprised, and happy, all at the same time. "Are you ok Lisanna?" He groaned out. Lisanna sniffed and blinked back tears, before nodding her head. Bickslow allowed himself a wry smile, ignoring the great deal of pain it brought him. "Good." He murmured out, then returned to the world of dreams.

The next day he woke up and actually managed to stay awake. Once she realized that the seith mage wasn't going back to sleep, she laid into him. "How could you be so foolish Bickslow!" She screeched at the older man, causing him to wince unhappily. "Do you _want_ to die?" She demanded. Bickslow groaned. "No." He muttered. "Then why?" Asked Lisanna. "Because," He groaned, turning to look the white haired girl dead in the eye. "I'm in love with you, you lunatic."

She blinked, once, twice, then she leaned over and kissed him. Now it was his turn to blink. Once, twice. "And I love you too, you big idiot. Just don't do anything that reckless again." She said. Bickslow laughed weakly, ignoring the immense pain it caused. "No promises." He muttered. Lisanna giggled too, then her insomnia vanished and she began to sway back and forth. "How much sleep have you gotten in the last few days?" He asked worriedly. "Umm, none?" She replied weakly. "Sleep idiot." He grunted bluntly. Lisanna smiled at him, then laid her head down on his chest and let sleep take her away.

 **And that's the Bixanna chapter, sorry for the late update everyone, I've been kinda busy so I didn't write any the first day after chapter thirteen, then I wrote ten paragraphs on each of the days following it, bringing us to here. Start piling the requests, because tomorrow I begin working on my first request, so if there is a possible ship on here that hasn't gotten together yet, suggest it and I'll begin working on making it happen. I have between half to a full dozen of ships left to do, then I'll (probably) be done with this fic, but no promises. Anyway I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	15. Chapter 15: Frana

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **What's new fic fans? Today I'm finally going to complete my first request, and that request is an opposites attract ship: Frana! For those who've never heard of it, and cannot guess the two members, I will be shipping Freed and Can together. Now I know most people ship Cana with Laxus or Bacchus, but Laxus is already with Mira, and while Fairy Tail's two biggest drunks are funny together, it is probably best that they don't end up in a relationship, I mean just imagine how their kid would be. It's die of liver failure before it would even be born if it wound up like its parents. As for Freed, well I didn't want the poor guy to be the only member of the Thunder Legion to get someone, anywho, on with the fic...**

 **Chapter fifthteen: Frana**

 **Two weeks after chapter fourteen**

Freed Justine was feeling lonely, a rare occurrence since he spent almost every moment with Laxus or another member of the Thunder Legion, however today, all three members of his team were preoccupied. Elfman and Evergreen were out on a date, as were Mirajane and Laxus. As for Bickslow and Lisanna, well… "YEEHAW!" Cackled Bickslow as he raced around the guild hall on top of his wooden totems, with Lisanna flying next to him with a wide grin on her face.

They had been that way for the last few days, ever since Bickslow had recovered by being struck by lightning, something that nobody could get over in terms of irony. Lisanna did spend time moving around, sleeping, and eating, but during Bickslow's recovery, she had spent the majority of her time with the seith mage. Freed was happy for his teammates, there was no denying that, they three of them had all found a special someone, though no one was sure if it was fate, or the universe's weird sense of humor that all three of them had fallen in love with a Strauss.

But Freed also felt envious of his friends. They had all found someone and moved on with them, but Freed was the only member of his team to not have someone. He felt lonely. Heck, the Thunder Legion hasn't gone on a mission together since Mirajane had become Laxus's mate, and that was over three weeks ago. Worseover, Freed wasn't very comfortable with going on solo missions and the rest of his guildmates were either already on a team, or were more comfortable with working alone.

All of a sudden, a large weight was put on his shoulders, nearly causing his face to smack into the table which he was sitting at. He looked up to see one miss Cana Alberona (who was clearly drunk out of her mind, but then, when wasn't she?) had slung her arm around his shoulders and was now leaning on him for support. "Hey cuuuute shtuff," Slurred out the drunken mage, "Whyyyyy 're you shooo dowwwwn?" Freed felt the blood run to his cheeks and he looked away.

Now he had heard the rumors that he was gay, and they actually weren't true, truth be told he just wasn't comfortable when it came to being around girls, save Evergreen, whom he had gotten used to with all the time he had spent for her, (Albeit when they first met, he mistook her for a gorgon and ran away screaming) and while he and Cana have known eachother since their early teens, they didn't really converse unless necessary. "Hellloooo?" Drawled out Cana, poking Freed in the forehead.

Freed winced and swatted the hand away. "I am perfectly fine Cana," Replied the dark rune mage, "I just am feeling bored since the rest of my team is currently… occupied." Said Freed as he looked around to Lisanna and Bickslow, then towards the town where the rest of his team was currently on their dates. Cana paid attention to where he was looking and did her best to restrain the smirk that wanted to form on her lips, honestly she was a little disappointed that the ever alert Freed hadn't noticed that she was only faking being plastered.

"Wellllll, would you care to share a d'ink wuth me?" She asked, making sure to slur once in a while, to make sure that he bought it, while she held out an empty mug to him after putting her current barrel down on the table. Freed pondered her suggestion for a moment. He wasn't usually one for alcohol, in fact whenever the Thunder Legion went drinking, he made sure to avoid doing so in order to take care of his team when they're all drunk past the capacity of rational thought, or even thought in general.

"WOO-HOO!" Screamed Bickslow. _"Screw it."_ Thought Freed before grabbing the mug from Cana and began walking to the bar to get the most potent stuff possible from Kinana. While he was gone, Erik took the time to stop drinking his cyanide to raise an eyebrow at the card mage. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, he heard her plan even before she had thought it up. Cana smirked at the poison dragon slayer, who responded by rolling his eyes and returning to his drink.

Freed sat down next to her and chugged his drink. She was actually surprised with how fast he was drinking. "Easy," She laughed, "You're gonna pass out before you even finish that mug." Freed looked at her with unamused eyes. "My family was known for our inhuman alcohol tolerance, I just don't spend much time drinking because someone needs to take care of the rest of my team when they're drunk." Explained the green haired man. Cana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that so? Well let's see who can last longer in a drinking contest." Challenged the brown haired woman. Freed stared at her silently for a moment in silence before shrugging his shoulders. "Very well, give me some time to catch up with you so that we're drinking on equal level" Said Freed, before leaving to get a refill on his drink. _"When did he finish his drink? I know he had only drank half when I told him to slow down."_ Wondered Cana in her head. But she didn't have time to think about it as Freed returned.

Thus began their competition, everyone was surprised to see the usually prim and proper Freed Justine drinking so much, even more so that he was drinking at all. A few hours later, everyone else joined in, and now Freed and Can were the only ones left still competing, the dragon slayers were the only ones left. Everyone else was either passed out drunk, or dealing with the drunk. Fortunately there were enough people with the responsibility to keep the underage guild members and the exceeds from drinking.

"I'm impressed," Grumbled out Cana drunkenly, "Bacchus is the only other guy I've met who's lasted this long." Freed looked at her drunkenly. "Gee, thannnnkshhhh…" Slurred Freed as he then fell over onto Cana's lap. Cana smirked at the man in her lap. She rubbed her hand on his head as he laid on her lap. "I guess I spoke too soon." Chuckled Cana. "Canaaaaaurgh" Groaned out Freed. Cana raised an eyebrow at the green haired man. "You need something Freed?" Asked the card mage.

"I think," He groaned as he sat up and looked at her, "that I like you." As he said that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. They were like that for a moment before he pulled back and looked at her. She sat there staring at him dumbly in silence. Then she gripped the collar of Freed's jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. The two went at it with each other which resulted in them heading to Freed's house which lead to their night being rather… eventful.

 **The next morning**

Freed groaned as a severe headache struck him like all seven dragon roars put together. He groaned and looked to his left. The moment he did it felt like his nose was going to explode with blood. Next to him was Cana Alberona, who was almost completely naked, save the underwear she had been wearing that day. Cana chose that moment to wake up. She looked over at Freed, who;s face was so red she thought it might explode. "I take it you forgot last night?" Asked the daughter of Gildarts

With that, the events of yesterday came back to Freed. He coughed into his hand and looked away in embarrassment. He looked back at Cana when the brown haired girl groaned in pain. "You got any aspirin? My head is killing me." Asked the female card mage. "I don't have any aspirin, never needed it since I don't usually drink." Replied Freed. At the sight of Cana's unhappy face, Freed continued what he was saying. "But I might have something better." Said the rune mage.

He waved his finger in the air and created some purple runes and muttered, "Dark Equiture." Under his breath. Then he placed the runes on Cana's forehead. The moment they made contact with her, her headache was instantly gone. He repeated the process and placed them on his own forehead. He sighed in relief as his headache vanished. Cana sat there, blinking in confusion. "What just happened?" She asked dumbly. Freed turned to her and raised and and eyebrow.

"I used my runes to remove your hangover." He replied simply. "You… developed a cure for the hangover?" Asked Cana uncertainly. Freed simply nodded his head. After about three whole seconds of silence Can practically leapt at the man next to her and dragged him down onto the bed so that they could have a repeat of what happened last night. Once they were done, about three hours later, they got dressed and made their way to the guild. While they walked, they talked.

"So how long have you liked me?" Asked Cana. Freed looked at her and was silent for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure when I took an interest in you, I honestly avoided most girls because I'm not used to being around them, but I realized my feelings last night." Replied Freed. Can smirked, then hugged his arm tightly. "Maybe the tag battle between Lucy and I, versus you and Bickslow had a bigger effect on you than we originally thought." Suggested the brown haired card mage.

Freed's face turned a scarlet that would rival Erza's hair before muttering out, "I still think that, that was a dirty trick." Cana only smirked wider. "Careful or I might use that card on you again." She threatened playfully. Now it was Freed's turn to smirk. "After what happened last night and this morning? I highly doubt that your magic is going to affect me anymore." Said the green haired man. She held up a familiar looking card. "Care to test that theory?" She challenged.

Freed's features drooped down at her suggestion. "Please no." He said a little too quickly, earning yet another laugh from Cana. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "Hey Freed, I thought you had a thing for Laxus?" Asked Cana. When she asked this, Freed choked on air and for a brief moment Cana thought she saw his soul leave his body. But it returned and when it did he began to furiously shake his head in denial. "No, no, no!" Shouted Freed.

At the guildhall, Laxus let out a loud, thundering (lol) sneeze, causing heads to turn him. The older man sniffed before saying, "Why do I suddenly feel insulted?" Back with Freed and Cana. "While I have a high degree of respect for Laxus, that is as far as it goes, Laxus is as straight as a board, I just enjoy his company, besides, I learned long ago that he had feelings for Mirajane, honestly I figured it out even before he did." Explained Freed, chuckling at that last part.

"So to clarify, you aren't into guys?" Asked Cana. Freed sighed and looked at her in exasperation. "No Cana, I am not interested in other guys." Groaned the green haired rune mage. Cana chuckled at him and they continued walking to Fairy Tail. When they reached the guild hall, they couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them. Almost everyone, save those too young to be drinking (including Wendy and Carla, since they had Romeo and Happy to stop them from getting their hands on any alcohol) were all slumped over, complaining about headaches.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus, all had their heads on tables while they had expressions on their faces that reminded people of the three whenever they were inside a moving vehicle. Fortunately their mates were with them, rubbing circles into their backs and speaking in soothing tones to their partners. Poor Cobra had it much worse, the hangover was wreaking havoc on his sensitive hearing to the point where he was just rocking back and forth in a corner while muttering random nonsense under his breath.

Kinana stayed with him the entire time, doing her best to make them feel better. Gray was passed out on the floor completely naked and Juvia was in a similar state but she still had her underwear. Bickslow was sprawled across a table sawing logs with Lisanna curled up in her cat form on his chest, Freed wasn't sure why, and he _really_ wanted it to stay that way. Elfman and Evergreen were both sitting at a table with their faces buried in the wooden boards of the table. Warren was in a similar situation to Erik, where he couldn't block out the sound of everyone's thoughts.

Oddly enough, Jellal and Erza were missing. No one dared get close to Macbeth, since anyone who got to close was dragged into one of his horrible illusions, all those who were unfortunate enough to get too close were sprawled across the ground, their bodies now white, soulless, husks. Macao and Wakaba, both used to being hungover, just sat at a nearby table with looks of discomfort evident on their faces, but just staying where they were. Meredy was just sitting down and staring off into space, with a blank expression on her face.

Wendy was doing her best to help her guildmates, but she didn't have a spell that could cure hangovers (Her explanation being that Grandeeney (no one was sure if she was referring to the dragon or the human version from Edolas) once said, "If humans are dumb enough to give themselves hangovers, then they have to deal with the consequences.") and Romeo and Carla were with her in order to make sure that she didn't overwork herself, and Happy, well he just spent his time laughing at everyone's misery.

"Tch," Muttered Cana, "light weights." Freed chuckled in response. "Think we should use your runes to help them?" Asked Cana softly, doing her best to keep the dragon slayers from overhearing them. The two of them looked around the guildhall at their guild mates. Then they looked at eachother. "Nah." They said in perfect sync. Then they began to laugh. Suddenly they felt a dark looming presence over them. They turned around to see five figures standing behind them.

They saw four very pissed off dragon slayers and a slightly miffed Wendy. "What," Said Laxus slowly and menacingly, "was that I heard about runes?" Freed and Cana began to sweat nervously. "WHAT we said was, Freed, you should show everyone the new rune you came up with that helps with hangovers!" Said Cana a little too quickly, shouting at that first part. The slayers weren't fooled, but right now Freed was the only one who could make them feel better so they weren't going to kill him and Cana. Yet.

Freed then proceeded to spend the day writing runes in order to cure the guild of their hangovers. Once he was done he pretty much collapsed next to Cana, who was currently drinking from a barrel of booze, at a table. She stopped and looked at him. Then she held out the barrel to him. "Want a sip?" She offered. Freed stared at her, then at the barrel. Then he grabbed it her and downed half of its contents. Once he finished he handed it back to her. She gladly took it back, but then noticed that everyone was staring.

"...What?" She asked. "You," Said Jellal slowly, "Shared your drink with Freed." "...And?" Asked Freed uncertainty. "And? AND!?" Cana sharing her booze is like Erza sharing her cake, she never does that, except for…" Said Mira trailing off and looking at Jellal and Erza, who were both still looking rather frazzled since they had come in. Happy cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention to him. "Okay everyone, say it with me." He instructed. Fairy Tail's newest couple sighed as the rest of their guild shouted in unison, "They're in love!"

 **Hey everyone! (Ducks in order to avoid flying table) Sorry, sorry! I know I'm two days late, but the universe seems dead set on keeping me from writing my chapters on time. So I would appreciate if some of you were to suggest some (non-crack) ships for me to do, it'd be much appreciated. I'm pretty sure that someone suggested Lyredy, so I'll be sure to do that soon, but I do have one other ship that I'd like to get done first, my current list of ships that I still need to do is: Jerza, Loreis, Lyredy, Zervis, Sorbeth (Not sure what to call Macbeth X Sorano so let's just roll with that), and that's about it, but if y'all could suggest some more ships that I might've passed over and I'll be sure to do them. That aside I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Jerza

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Well I'm back fic fans, and this time I'm coming at you with chapter sixteen of The Shipping Tails! This time, the ship I'll be doing is: (Drumroll) Jerza! Honestly, I wanted to do this ship a lot sooner, since it is one of the four main ships of Fairy Tail (for those who don't know, the other three are Nalu, Gruvia, and Gale) but I first got distracted by the slayer mage ships, then by the Thunder Legion ships and this is the first chance I've had to get it done. This ship will be special, because it won't feature the two of them getting together, because honestly, do you guys really think these two would've waited this long to get together? Instead I'll be doing a little adventure of them being a ship, and we get to listen to some more Cobra sound magic funnies. Now on with the fic...**

 **Chapter sixteen: Jerza**

 **A week after chapter fifteen**

Everyone has their limit. Erik, was proud to say that he had a great deal of patience, especially when it came to his guild. But just like everyone else, he had a limit. His limits were first pushed a week ago when, in a bold and drunken haze, Titania and Cobra's former boss, decided to go the next step in their relationship. No one was even sure when their relationship took its first step, not even Erik, and he heard everything. But last week, the liquid courage coursing through them finally made them take the next step.

Cobra was pretty sure that this was their first time with someone else in a bed, at least in _that_ sense anyway. But then again, Jellal was almost thirty years old now, which, slight change in topic, but how come nobody ever pays attention to the fact that Jellal is now seven years older than Erza? But Erik couldn't really judge, he was with Kinana, and she was a couple years younger than him. (I think…) Anyway, back on topic, and Jellal had been an evil (and insane) dark mage for most of his life.

However, that Ultear chick had been evil (and also insane) at the time and she had been constantly manipulating Jellal, so there is no proof that Ultear never tried anything with him. But disturbing thoughts of his former boss, and a time wizard, who was most likely dead now, shagging aside, that wasn't the main problem here. The real problem was that since that night, it was all Jellal could think about. Seriously, everytime Cobra was within mental earshot of Jellal, which was every moment he spent at the guild, he was forced to listen to them.

What's worse was that it had no off switch, morning, noon, and night, it seemed to be the only thing Blueberry the Sinner (as Erik had nicknamed him) thought about. Now Cobra was a nice guy, (Shut up Natsu!) so he let his former boss enjoy his thoughts for the first week. But on day eight, the poison dragon slayer reached his limit. After seeing an especially graphic image of Erza, Erik stormed over to Jellal, grabbed the man by th collar, and dragged him off to somewhere that they could talk.

Once they stopped walking and Cobra let go of his former boss. He was met with a menacing glare from the blue haired man. "And just _what_ is your problem Erik?" Demanded the heavenly body mage. Cobra was impressed, it seems that all the time spent with Erza had finally allowed the man to grow a pair and stop being such a god forsaken pansy all the time. But the endless images of Erza reminded him of what he had originally brought Jellal out here to do.

"What is my problem? What is _your_ problem!?" Demanded Erik. causing Jellal to jump back in surprise just slightly. "Did you already forget what kind of magic I use?" Asked the poison dragon slayer. Jellal blinked in confusion. "You're… a poison dragon slayer?" He replied uncertainly. Cobra face palmed. "The _other_ type of magic I use, dumbass." Groaned the former dark mage. Jellal realized which magic he was talking about, but had yet to understand the implications.

"You mean your sound-magic right? The one that lets you hear… people's… oh…" Said Jellal as it slowly began to click with him. Erik just stared at him unimpressed, seriously, how did he end up following this guys orders again? He was such a moron sometimes, and a depressing one at that, which, if you've met the former members of the Oracion Seis, that's saying something. Oh right it was because this dude's a former wizard saint and he managed to beat every member of Oracion Seis all at once.

"I-I… y-you…" Stuttered out Jellal at a loss for words. "You've heard everything?" He asked uncertainly. "Yup." Said Cobra flatly. "For the last week?" Asked Jellal. "Yup." Repeated the maroon haired man. "Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Jellal in a tone that was a combination of demanding and exasperation. "Decided I should let you enjoy your imagination for a little while." Said Erik. Jellal just stared down in shame, his face practically glowing the same shade as his guild mark.

"Look, I haven't told anyone, and if you can learn to control it, I'll be sure that it stays that way." Said Cobra. Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?" Asked the Heavenly body mage. Erik smirked. "It can be if you want it to be." Challenged the poison dragon slayer. Jellal simply rolled his eyes. Then Cobra's expression turned serious once more. "I mean it though, you need to find an off switch, because it cannot be healthy to spend that much time thinking about it." Said the former Crime Sorciere mage.

Jellal sighed. "Fine, I'll try." He said, and to his credit, he did try his best to think of something else, anything else really. But all Erik heard was the same as what he had been hearing all week: bouncing Titania, moaning Titania, cosplaying Titanita, Titania, Titania, and more Titania. "You're _really_ bad at this." Groaned Cobra unhappily as he stroked his temples. "Really bad at what?" Asked Erza, coming around the corner and surprising both mages.

The moment Jellal's eye landed on the scarlet haired mage, Erik saw the most graphic image of the S-Class requip mage he had ever seen. He made a mental note to dunk his head in a bucket of bleach. Cobra visually recoiled at Jellal's thoughts. His head snapped towards the blue haired mage next to him. "What is wrong with you!?" Shouted Erik. Jellal winced. "Sorry." He muttered. Erza blinked while looking at the two mages in front of her. A look of utter confusion on her face.

"I'm lost. Did I miss something? Asked Erza. The two slowly turned to look at their fellow guild mate. "What you missed," Stated Cobra angrilly, glaring at Erza and Jellal, "was me telling Jellybean over here, ("Oi!" Shouted Jellal.) to find an off switch too the 24/7 thoughts of you two banging before I tell the entire guild!" Erza blinked in shock for a moment, before so much red rushed to her face that her hair looked pink in comparison. Had it been any other time, he'd be cracking jokes.

But Jellal wasn't the only one who was causing him problems. "And don't think that I haven't heard what you've been thinking as well. Honestly Titania, I've heard of that freaking "bucket list" of yours and it is beyond messed up, 'do it in a kiddie playground during school hours?' I'm a former criminal who was imprisoned in the tower of heaven!" Shouted Erik. That did it. The two mages were so embarrassed that they passed out cold on the floor. Cobra blinked at them unimpressed.

He rolled his eyes and dragged them back to the guild hall. He gave a brief rundown to Wendy and Mira about what had happened to them without revealing their secrets to them. With a sigh he sat down next to Kinana. She looked at him and saw the tired and frustrated look on his face. "Rough day?" She asked. "It's not even noon yet." He groaned. "Rough morning?" She corrected. He simple groaned in response. She smiled weakly and soothingly ran a hand through his hair. He smiles and rest his head on her shoulder.

 **An hour or so later**

Erza groans unhappily as she wakes up in the infirmary with Jellal in the bed next to her. She saw the older man staring at her silently. "Hi." He said plainly. She smiled at him. "Hi yourself." She responded. They were silent for a moment before Jellal spoke up again. "So a bucket list?" He asks. The red instantly returns to Erza's face as she buries her face in her hands in embarrassment. Then she smirked and looked at him. "Jellybean?" She asked. This time Jellal blushed.

"Erik likes to come up with nicknames for the people in his guilds, you should have heard some of the nicknames the he came up with for the rest of Crime Sorciere." Said Jellal, chuckling at the memory. Erza raised an eyebrow. "Oh, like what?" Asked the requip mage. "Oh, there's Mr. Makeup, Speed Freak, Feather Brain, Block Head, Pinkie, and so many more," Said Jellal, listing off names that each of the other members were given. "When he first heard of Ultear, the first thing he came up with was Granny."

Erza couldn't help but chuckle at the nicknames that Jellal listed off. Then a thought came to Jellal. "So back to the bucket list…" Said the heavenly body mage, causing Erza's blush to return with reinforcements, "what else have you got?" Erza stared at him in confusion, as he was now smirking at her. Then a smirk of its own found its way onto her face. "Well-" She started, but was interrupted by the voice of a certain sixteen year old. "Please no." Whimpered Wendy.

Two heads and four eyes snapped in order to look at the now blushing Wendy, who had been there for who knows how long. "H-how long have y-you been s-standing there?" Stammered out Erza in embarrassment. Wendy somehow turned redder at the sound of Erza's voice as she stared at the ground in embarrassment. "A-a while now." She squeaked out. Jellal hid his eyes in his hand and Erza had stuck her head under her blanket. "Did you need something Wendy?" Asked Jellal.

"I came to check on you, but I would prefer it if there were no Heavenly Body Requip mages conceived in the guildhall, and the guild hall's infirmary at that." Huffed out Wendy, with the blush still on her face. Erza didn't move a muscle and was just content with staying under that blanket and Jellal looked away and was scratching the back of his head. Wendy sighed and walked out of the room leaving the love birds to be alone. She then walked downstairs to rejoin the others.

Once downstairs she met up with Romeo. "... So how'd it go?" He asked. "Don't ask." She groaned. He then took the time to notice the blush on her cheeks. " _Do I wanna know?_ " He asked telepathically. " _Let's just stay that if it weren't for me, we might've ended up with mini Erzas running around a lot sooner than we had thought._ " Replied Wendy, and since she had still been thinking about what she had walked in on, Romeo got to see what she had seen.

The violet haired mage visibly shuddered at the idea of Erza's children. "No way," He said, "If she has kids, it'll mean nightmares for the rest of the guild." "If who has kids?" Asked Natsu, slinging and arm over Romeo's shoulder. The boy had really grown over the years, Natsu used to lean down to have to talk to him on eye level. But now they were only separated by about half a foot in the pink haired man's favor. "Erza and Jellal." Explained Wendy. Natsu's eyes widened at her response.

"Erza and Jellal are having kids!?" Natsu all but shouted drawing a few heads in their direction. "Fortunately not, thanks to Wendy." Replied Romeo. Natsu put a hand on his chest and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, just imagine life in the guild if the she devil reproduced." Said the fire dragon slayer. "Talking about me?" Asked Mirajane who leaned in to take a break from bartending. "Wrong she devil." Deadpanned Natsu. "Oh, so what were you saying about Erza?" Asked Mira.

"That it would be a nightmare if Erza had kids." Said Romeo. "... _Is_ Erza having kids?" Asked Mirajane uncertainly. "NO!" Shouted all three of the wizards that she was talking to. She jumped back a little bit in surprise. "Hey, Wicked Witch if the Wind," Called Erik, drawing the sky maiden's attention to him, "you'd better stop them again, Titania is starting to get frisky again." With red cheeks, Wendy dashed off to the infirmary to stop the two S-Class mages from christening her infirmary.

"... Didn't know Erza was that kinda girl." Said Natsu flatly. "You don't know the half of it Salamander, but if you think _that's_ bad, you should hear what goes through the heads of Metal Head and Bookworm, they're almost as bad, which is scary given that they haven't even done it yet, so just imagine how they'll be once they _do_ finally do the deed." Said Cobra. Heads snapped towards Gajeel and Levy who were now both redder than beets as they stared at Erik in shock.

"D-don't listen to him!" Shouted Gajeel. "Yeah, he's just making it up!" Piped in Levy. Erik snorted. "Sure, just keep telling yourselves that." Said the poison dragon slayer. The pair of mages then decided that now would be a good time to go on a mission. They did their best to ignore the constant stares that were directed at them as they exited the guild. Then heads all snapped towards the guild's resident mind reader. ("Hey!" Shouted Warren. Oops sorry, one of the guild's resident mind readers. Better? "Hmph." Replied Warren. Sigh, moving on.)

Cobra stared at Mirajane lazily for a moment before looking at Laxus. "Oi Lightning Rod!" Shouted Erik, who then ducked to avoid the bolt of lightning shot straight at his head. "You'd better be careful when you get the demon woman in bed, you don't want to know what goes on in that head of hers." Cobra then ducked the blast of dark energy aimed at his head and decided to go on a mission of his own before Fairy Tail's deadliest couple decides to murder him.

Because even with his soul magic, there is no way he'd have any chance against psycho one and psycho two. "C-cana, s-stop! Cana!" Shouted a nervous Freed as Cana clung onto the rune mage with a look on her face that Wendy and Romeo could have gone without seeing. "Aw come on cute stuff, don't be that way. Why don't we head back to your house and have some _fun_." Said the (clearly) drunken card mage. Anything Freed had say died in his throat at her words.

Then he let her all but drag him out of the guild hall. But before leaving, Cana turned and looked at Natsu. "Hey Natsuuuuuu, be gentle with Lushy…" Slurred out the brunette before dragging the blushing Freed out the doors. Natsu blanched and turned to look for Lucy. He became even paler at the sight of his mate. She was staring at him with a dizzy/predatorial look, she was wobbling a little, and her cheeks were tinted pink. "Natsuuuu. Plaaaay with meeee." Called out the celestial mage drunkenly.

"... Yes, Lucy?" Asked the fire dragon slayer nervously. "Come play with me!" She giggled loudly. Natsu sighed and proceeded to take the blond girl home. Before leaving he turned and looked at his exceed partner. "Happy, you'd better spend the night with Wendy and Carla." Said the pink haired mage. Happy visibly shuddered at the implications in that message while Wendy and Romeo felt like they were going to be sick with the images put in their heads.

Jellal and Erza stared at the guild hall below them with looks of shock and amusement on their faces. "... I feel like this was somehow our fault." Said Jellal flatly. "All I can say is that I'd better not have to face swarms of fire breathing babies in the near future." Replied Erza. Jellal shuddered at the thought of Natsu's kids. One destructive fire dragon was a scary thought in its own right. But multiple? "And now I'll be having nightmares about a swarm of mini Natsus" Deadpanned Jellal, causing Erza to laugh.

 **Well guys (Ducks flying table) what did you think? (Jumps out of way of swarm of sharp objects) I've already decided my next pairing and how it's going to start tomorrow, word of warning: You might hurt yourself laughing. (Notices the bomb placed behind him and takes cover in order to avoid the explosion.) Alright! I know I'm three days late, I'm sorry! I've been really busy and haven't been able to write as quickly. Get off of my case. Sigh. Look Imma just gonna go before someone decides to take the projectiles to the next level. (Notices jet carrying nuke) Seriously? Well until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!) (Explosion!) Come on!**


	17. Chapter 17: Lyredy

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Welcome fic fans, to the seventeenth chapter of The Shipping Tails. Let's announce the next pairing, this time around we will be doing, drumroll please, (drumroll) Lyredy! I think I remember hearing that Lyredy was actually a thing even before the chapter in Fairy Tail where Lyon fell for the pink haired mage, which makes it incredibly funny that it is now Semi cannon, but before we can get into Lyredy, we have something else that is going to get done first. Now then, on with the fic...**

 **Chapter seventeen: Lyredy**

 **Two days after chapter sixteen**

Lyon Vastia was walking through the city of Magnolia, with the plan to use a special spell that he had been perfecting for a while. His thoughts kept drifting to the one he wanted to show the spell to. _"Meredy."_ He thought dreamily, a small smile on his face. He knew that he had met the pink haired girl once before, during the fight against the dragons, but he had been to focused on Juvia to notice the pink haired beauty right next to her. That changed during the war with Alvarez.

He saw the cute smile on her face and suddenly it felt like Cupid had just shot him in the straight in the heart. He shook his head when he noticed that he was closing in on the Fairy Tail guild hall. He stopped right in front of the doors. He adjusted the clothes he was wearing so that he'd be presentable, went through the spell one more time just to be sure he it got right, ran a hand through his silver hair to make sure it was neat, took a deep breath, and pushed open the guild's doors.

Straight into a bumbling, mess of chaos. Now not Fairy Tail's usual chaos, this was a different sort of crazy, it wasn't the "Oh no, we're in a war, everybody do this, and this, and that!" either. Actually most of the guild seemed normal, but Lyon noticed that all seven dragon slayers (Sting and Rogue were also here today for some reason) were sitting off to the side, with embarrassed (or at least semi embarrassed) expressions on most of their faces. (Natsu and Laxus just looked bored)

Meanwhile, the blue haired girl, Levy was it? Had her nose in a book as she used these strange glasses to zoom through it. Meanwhile, the rest of the dragon slayer's mates (Yukino and Kagura included) were also off to the side talking about something. Lyon looked around and saw Gray in a corner, shirtless of course. If the ice mage was going to get answers, he may as well go to his adoptive brother, so he made his way over to Gray. The younger ice mage noticed his fellow student.

"What are you doing here Lyon?" Asked Gray. "I… came to do something. What's going on?" Asked Lyon in confusion. "You want answers? Go to them." Replied Gray lazilly pointing to the dragon slayer's mates. With a sigh, Lyon went to them. He tapped the white haired one, since she was closest, on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Oh, hello Lyon, what are you doing here today?" Asked Mirajane. "I… came to do something. What's going on?" Said Lyon, repeating his response to Gray.

"What's going on, is that our mates all woke up in our beds today." Said Lucy in an exasperated voice. Lyon blinked at her in confusion. "Come again?" Asked Lyon. Lucy put a hand on her face and sighed, Romeo's cheeks turned red at the memory of this morning, as did Yukino's, Kinana's, and Kagura's, and Levy just did her best to keep her attention focused on the book she was reading and not recall this morning. "We might as well give you the full story." Said Yukino.

 **Earlier that day, at Fairy Hills**

Levy awoke to something around her waist. Her eyes slowly opened to see a certain iron dragon slayer's arms around her and his face buried in her stomach. She blinked once, twice. Then she woke up the rest of Fairy Hills with a high pitched scream. Gajeel jumped up from his sleep and looked around in confusion. "Levy? What's going on?" Asked Gajeel worriedly. But before The blue haired mage could respond, the door to her room was broke down and the rest of the girls charged in. Gajeel then spent the morning being beat into the ground because the girls jumped to conclusions.

 **Meanwhile at the Conbolt residence**

For once in his life, Macao Conbolt awoke in his own home, and before his son had. Deciding that he should get this son up, he made his way to the young fire mage's room. Once inside he reached over and shook his son awake. Only it wasn't his son he ended up shaking. "Wha- Wendy!? What are you doing here?" Asked Macao in surprise. He looked over to see his son asleep next to the girl. "Sleeping with a girl at the age of seventeen, I didn't know my son had it in him!" Declared the older fire mage. Who was then blasted out the window by crimson flames.

 **At the same time, at Fairy Hills**

Kinana woke up to see that she was lying down on top of a certain poison dragon slayer. She blinked at him in surprise, but ultimately decided that she didn't need to react to him being here. She then curled up and attempted to resume sleeping on top of Erik. Keyword being "tried" because at that moment the two of them were awoken by Levy's screaming. Cobra quickly learned the situation and then relayed it to his mate, who in turn said he should go before the girls catch him and that she'd meet him at the guild, and with that he took off after giving her a quick kiss goodbye.

 **Also at Fairy Hills**

Mirajane woke up to see that she was lying down on top of a certain lightning dragon slayer. She blinked at him in surprise, but ultimately decided that she didn't need to react to him being here. She then curled up and attempted to resume sleeping on top of Laxus. Keyword being "tried" because at that moment the two of them were awoken by Levy's screaming. Mira told Laxus to head to the guild, and that she'd meet him there while she dealt with Levy's screaming. With that Laxus Lightning Bodied out of there and Mira ran to Levy's room.

 **At Lucy's apartment**

Lucy sighed as she felt a certain fire dragon slayer wrap his arms around her. She had been like this for an hour, she didn't mind him in her bed per se, she had grown used to it. But she wanted to go take a shower, unfortunately, for a fire dragon slayer, Natsu had an iron grip, even in his sleep. The pink haired man refused to release her so all she could do is lay there. Then she got an idea. She leaned down and whispered in her ear. "If you let me go, I'll kiss you." She said, and at that moment, she felt his grip slack. She rolled her eyes and went to the shower.

 **At Sabertooths girls dorm**

Yukino blinked in surprise as she felt a certain blond dragon slayer cuddle against her stomach in his sleep. Weren't boys banned from the girls dorm? Couldn't their guild master follow his own rules? "Sting," Sighed Yukino, "if you don't get up, no kisses for the rest of the day." Sting was up just like that, but then he took a moment to take in his surroundings. "...Where are we?" He asked in confusion. "My room." Replied Yukino. "...Why?" He asked uncertainly. "I sleep here, but I don't know why you're here." Replied Yukino. "I distinctly remember going to sleep in my bed." Said Sting. Then their eyes widened as they began to search for Rogue.

 **At Kagura's home**

To say that Kagura was surprised to find someone in her bed would be an understatement. She reacted by using Gravity change to send the person flying, straight through her roof, fearing that she was being attacked. But when she recognized the scream of the person she sent flying, she returned gravity to normal and waited for him to return. Then Rogue crashed down on the floor next to her bed. "Ow, what happened?" He groaned. He then looked at Kagura. "Why are you in my house? He asked dumbly. "You're in my house!" She snapped at him. He paused to take in his surroundings. "Oh." He said.

 **Back to the present**

"After the beatings and original confusion were out of the way, there was still the problem of why our mates were in our rooms in the first place." Said Kagura. "Most of them, save Natsu, said that they had no memory of coming into our homes and are just as confused as we are." Said Kinana. "So I'm searching this book I found on dragon slayer habits, in the hopes of- I found it!" Said Levy cutting herself of when she found what she was looking for. The other girls and Romeo all crowded around her to see what she had found.

"Apparently, mated dragon slayers and dragons alike, hate being apart from their mates, even in their sleep. If they were to fall asleep away from their mates, their unconscious bodies would tirelessly search for their mates until found, then spend the rest of the night with them once found." Said Levy. The girls and Romeo sat there as they let the words sink in, then they turned and walked to their mates with red faces and walked away with them. Lyon watched them go shaking his head and mumbling, "Just another day at Fairy Tail." Under his breath.

He searched around for the girl he wanted to talk to until his eyes landed on Meredy. With a smile he walked towards the pink haired girl. Once he reached her he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and blinked in surprise at the sight of the silver haired man. "Oh, hello there, Lyon was it?" Greeted the sensory mage. He gave a slight bow. "Yes, that is correct Meredy." Replied Lyon. She smiled brightly at the ice mage. She had to admit, he was pretty good looking.

"I came bearing a gift for you," Said Lyon, then using his magic, he softly said, "Ice make rose." Then a beautiful rose grew from his hand, which he presented to the girl. She smiled and took it. "I like it, thank you Lyon." Said Meredy. The ice mage rubbed the back of his head. "You're welcome, it took some time to learn, since my ice makes animated objects, not still ones, Gray and Ur are the ones who are better suited at this kind of magic." Said the ice mage.

"Ultear could also make plants with ice." Said Merey sadly. Lyon's mood went down slightly at the mention of his teachers daughter. Gray had told him about her and what she had done the night the dragons attacked. He had only encountered her a few times during the seven years Fairy Tail was missing, he just wished he had gotten to spend more time with her. He reached out and grabbed Meredy, pulling her in for a hug. She sat there for a moment in surprise, not sure how to react.

"I miss her too Meredy." Said Lyon sadly. Then they parted, a sad smile on Meredy's face. Then an idea came to him. "Are you free tomorrow? We could spend some time together, you could tell me about Ultear and I can tell you what Ur and Gray were like when we were younger." Suggested the ice mage. Meredy thought that over for a moment, it could be fun. She smiled at him brightly and nodded her head. "I would enjoy that Lyon." She said happily. _"Cute."_ Thought Lyon.

With that he waved her goodbye and made his way out the door. But the moment he exited he was pulled to the side by a certain blue haired man. "What are you doing with Meredy?" Demanded Jellal angrilly. Lyon simply looked at Jellal with an unimpressed face. "Please tell me we aren't going to do the over protective dad routine." Deadpanned Lyon. This made the normally cool headed Heavenly body mage's eye twitch in anger. Lyon sighed.

"Meredy is a beautiful girl, one of whom I'd like to know more about. She was raised by the daughter of my teacher, and I happen to like her, so there is no need to get so worked up." Responded Lyon. "If you so much as look at her in a way I don't like, I'll hit you with a grand chariot so hard that you'll be knocked straight to the Tower of Heaven!" Threatened Jellal. "You've got issues, anybody ever tell you that?" Asked Lyon. He was really pushing his luck now.

With a sigh he turned around and made his leave. The moment Lyon was far enough away, Meredy hit Jellal on the back of the head. "Just what were you doing?" Demanded Meredy angrilly. "I wanted to know the intentions that, that silver haired freak had towards you." Responded Jellal. Meredy glared at him angrily. "I'll have you know that I actually happen to _like_ Lyon." Snapped Meredy, then she held up the rose that he made her so that Jellal could see it.

"Lyon is a nice guy and I would actually like to get to know him, so if you don't mind, butt out." Snapped Meredy angrilly. Jellal raised an eyebrow at her, the young girl had certainly gotten bolder since the last time he had checked, he blamed Sorano. Sighing, he left the girl alone and made his way to spend his time with Erza. Gray tapped Meredy on the shoulder. She looked at him unimpressed. "Did I hear that you like Lyon?" Questioned the demon slayer.

"Why, do you want to say something negative about him too?" Snapped the pink haired girl with her hands on her hips. Gray raised his hands and shook them. "That's not it," He said quickly, "I was just going to say that he may come off as a jerk sometimes but he is a nice guy, so just be patient." Meredy smiled at Gray. "Thanks Gray." She said kindly with a warm smile. Gray smiled at her, then he went to go see Juvia. Once with her he leaned down next to her to whisper in her ear.

"I get the feeling that Jellal might try to cause trouble for Meredy and Lyon tomorrow, so let's try t to keep him distracted, alright?" Gray requested of his mate. The water mage smiled at him and nodded her head, so while Jellal was plotting how he could use Cobra and Midnight to cause trouble and delay Lyon, Gray and Juvia plotted on how to cause as much trouble for Jellal as they could to keep him from ruining Lyon and Meredy's get together tomorrow.

Meanwhile Erik was listening to the thoughts of both parties while he was with Kinana, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Looks like the kid is finally growing up. "He said. "...Wendy?"Asked Kinana in confusion. "Nah, I was talking about Meredy, it looks like the ice wizard from Lamia Scale asked her out… sort of. Now Jellal is plotting ways to ruin there get together and Gray and Juvia are plotting ways to stop him." Explained the poison dragon slayer.

"And which side are you going to take?" Asked Kinana suspiciously. "Normally I'd trust my former boss's judgement, but in a situation like this he's not thinking clearly, he's letting his fatherly love for Meredy cloud his judgement so I'm going to have to side with the ice demon and the rain woman on this one." Replied Cobra. After a moment of thinking Kinana got an idea. "What if you have Meredy put a sensory link between Lyon and Jellal? That way they can feel what the other feels in this situation." Suggested Kinana.

"That… actually sounds like a really good idea." Replied Erik. He then got up and walked over to Meredy. It took some explaining and convincing (more on the first part than the latter) but he he managed to convince her to use her magic to create a sensory link between Jellal and Lyon. Then Cobra returned to Kinana. "Best case scenario: everybody is happy, worst case scenario: I get a good laugh tomorrow." Was the only thing that Erik had to say to his mate on the subject.

 **The next day**

Much to Cobra's pleasure, both scenarios, worst and best, happened. He got to laugh at all the confusion and craziness that Jellal and Lyon went through that day, as well as everything the Gray and Juvia did to ensure that their get together went well, and then, somehow, Meredy and Lyon got together. Erik was happy for them, he really was, but he was silently praying that he wouldn't have a repeat of what happened last week any time soon. For the sake of his sanity.

 **Well fic fans, what did you think? Not my best work, but I kinda just made like as dragon and winged it with this chapter. Still, in the end everyone was happy, except for Jella because he was still being Mr. Grumpy about Meredy dating, but hey, that's his problem, and he's always been the wet blanket. I also managed to think of another ship that I may or may not have listed in my previous chapter. (Midnight and Sorano) If I did list it and forgot, well then haha, joke's on me, but if not then hooray another chapter, look I need to go so until next time fic fans: Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	18. Chapter 18: Lories

_**The Shipping Tails**_

' **Ey gang! Nemon0416 is here with chapter eighteen of The Shipping Tails! Just a fair warning, this chapter might get a** _ **little**_ **angsty. As for the pairing for this chapter, we will be doing none other than Lories! Because we just don't see enough of that pairing. I really don't have much else to say about this chapter other than that, just a heads up though, this fic is reaching its conclusion soon and then I will be making a sequel for it so keep on the lookout, not sure what I'll name it though. That aside, let's get on with the fic...**

 **Chapter eighteen: Lories**

 **Three days after chapter seventeen**

Aries woke up that morning thinking it'd just be an average day. She got out of bed, ate breakfast with Lyra, the only female spirit that Lucy had that she was able to easily live with, which isn't saying much given the competition. Once she shyly confirmed that Lucy wasn't going on a job at the moment, she decided to spend some time with Leo, sorry, Loke as he prefered to be called now. Aries blushed at the thought of her orange haired leader.

She admits, that she has like him for a while, she also won't deny that for the three years he was gone (or twelve days in the celestial spirit world) she got little to no sleep at night as she stayed up worrying about him, that is, when her life wasn't a living nightmare at the hands of Angel. Don't get Aries wrong, she was glad that Sorano had changed, but still, things were tense between the two of them, well as tense as things could be between two people who hadn't seen each other since the white haired mage was arrested.

Moving on… Aries, for a long time, thought that she didn't have a chance with Loke, giving how he felt about Lucy, not that Aries held it against her or anything, but still. Suddenly, the pink haired ram spirit realized that her gat was opening and that she was being called. With a poof she appeared in Earthland, with an "I'm sorry" at the ready. But she was surprised to see that is was Natsu who had summoned her, not Lucy. "O-oh, Mr. Natsu, how may I be of assistance, I'm sorry." Said Aries shyly.

Natsu did his best to restrain from rolling his eyes, he knew that Aries saying that she was sorry for everything was just her thing, like Sagittarius with his saluting in random directions and Gemini with their "Piri piri" thing, but still, it got kind of old sometimes. "Hey Aries," Said Natsu with a fanged grin, "have you seen Loke around? I wanted to challenge him to a sparring match, but for some reason whenever I try to open his gate, it won't work."

This surprised Aries, Loke wasn't one to not respond to a summoning unless it was _very_ important. Come to think of it, she hadn't really seen him yet either. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Leo today, I'm sorry." Said the white lamb shyly. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "That's strange, I figured his girlfriend would know where he was." Said Natsu. Suddenly Aries's cheeks matched her hair. "No, no, I'm sorry," She said quickly, shaking her head, "Loke and I are just friends, I'm sorry."

Now Natsu was confused. "But didn't Lucy say that two of the Zodiacs were in a relationship?" Asked Natsu dumbly. This made Aries sweatdrop. "I'm sorry Natsu, but you're thinking of Aquarius and Scorpio." Replied Aries. "Oh, right." Said Natsu rubbing his head and chuckling. "Well, I don't need anything else, so you can head home now." Said the pink haired dragon slayer. Aries nodded her head, for once forgetting to apologize, before exiting back to her world.

Once there she begun to think, _"Just where is Loke anyway?"_ She couldn't help but wonder. So she began to search for him. She started with her silver key friends, but none of them knew where the lion spirit had gone off too, so she began asking the golden keys. But all she got was similar results from all of them, Taurus said he had no idea, same with Gemini, Aquarius, who may have had a soft spot for the lamb spirit, said she didn't know and then told her to go away, she skipped right over Libra and Pisces, she knew that they weren't going to know.

Sagittarius said he had been practicing his archery all day and hadn't seen him, Scorpio simply said that it was wicked rude of Leo to not tell anybody what he was up to, Cancer said he didn't know either, but did offer to give her a haircut, something she politely turned down. Virgo requested a punishment when she informed Aries that she was unaware of Loke's current location, it was Capricorn who was finally able to point her in the right direction. Sort of.

"Why not simply ask Lady Lucy?" Suggested the fancily dressed goat spirit, to which Aries face palmed for not thinking of that and thanked Capricorn for the assistance and apologized for wasting his time, to which he told her that she was welcome and that he was happy to help and did not consider his time wasted. Then, with strained effort, Aries opened her gate, this time with the intent to appear where Lucy was. Aries wasn't used to this, Leo and Virgo were the only ones who opened their own gates.

But with effort she found herself appearing in front of, and scaring the wits out of, Lucy. After recovering from her initial shock letting Aries finish her long barrage of apologies, she asked the pink haired girl what it was that she required. "I've been looking for Leo all day, but nobody's seen him, Capricorn suggested that I go to you, I'm sorry for bothering you." Explained Aries. Lucy's expression fell at Aries's question, which caused the pink haired girl to panic.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I do something to upset you miss Lucy!?" Asked Aries while frantically waving her arms. In turn Lucy waved her arms at Aries while saying, "No, no, it's not you Aries." "It's just," She continued looking down, "It's reached that time of year again." It took a moment for what Lucy said to click with the female zodiac spirit, and when it did, it cause her eyes to widen to the size of saucers. "Where is he?" She asked. Lucy looked at her spirit sadly.

"You know where Aries." Replied the blond haired mage sadly. With a nod of her head, Aries disappeared to the Celestial spirit world. It took some travelling, but eventually she reached where she needed to go, then she re-entered Earthland. When she appears, she can hear the roaring of the waterfall that was directly behind where she knew Loke would be. After some walking she saw the orange haired spirit. He was on his knees, in front of a tombstone.

Aries, herself had never been here before, she wished that she could have found time to come, but she never did. Maybe because she didn't want to accept the fact that the person buried here was gone, the only reason she knew how to find this place was because Leo had told her once. She walked towards Loke, and as she got closer, she began to hear what he was saying, and she was able to hear that the fancily dressed lion spirit was crying.

"Karen," He said, tears staining his cheeks, "I'm so sorry." This caused Aries to stop, she stared at the ground, with her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. Karen, the owner that they used to have before they were seperated due to Angel killing Karen and stealing Aries's key. "I know, I've been forgiven, I know, that I've been allowed to return to the Celestial spirit world," He said, his voice shaking, "I've been partnered with an amazing wizard, a member of Fairy Tail no less, and I've been reunited with Aries, after three long years I got to see her again."

Aries began to walk closer to him, until she was directly behind him, but he was to distracted to notice her. "But still," He continued, as he stared at the grave of his former master, "you must still hate me for causing your death, and I bet there are those who still believe that I shouldn't have been allowed to come back-" "Stop it." Whimpered Aries as she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Loke from behind, surprising the orange haired spirit.

"Aries, wh-what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. His eyes widened as he saw tears running down her face. "Please, stop it Leo," She said sadly, "no one blames you for what happened, not me, not the king, and no one in Fairy Tail or the Celestial spirit world thinks what happened was your fault, and I'm sure that if Karen was here, she'd tell you the same thing." Aries then buried her face into his chest as she continued to cry. Loke swallowed the large knot in his throat.

"But it's my fault-" Started Loke, but was cut off by Aries. "What's your fault? Standing up for someone who was being bullied, refusing to work under an abusive wizard, being there for someone you care about. If it's your fault for challenging Karen when she was abusing me, then it's my fault for letting Karen abuse me in the first place." Said Aries with a voice that was between anger and sadness. This statement threw Loke off guard. "This isn't your fault Aries!" He said.

"Yes it is! If I hadn't just sat there and let Karen do whatever she wanted, she might've stopped sooner and then you wouldn't have had to have stepped in when you did, then she wouldn't have died, you wouldn't have been blamed, and you wouldn't have had to live in constant pain for three years." Said Aries. Loke didn't have anything to say so he just buried his face in Aries's pink hair, it was soft and fluffy, just like her wool bombs. "Aries." Said Loke softly.

The pink haired girl looked up at her orange haired leader with innocent, tear filled, doe eyes, Loke did his best to restrain the blush that wanted to appear on his cheeks. _"Cute."_ He thought to himself. "Thank you." He said simply. "For what?" She asked. "For making me feel better, for cheering me up," Replied Loke, "and for being my friend." Both spirits did their best to ignore the painful arrows with the words "friend zoned" written on them that struck through their hearts.

Aries forced a smile. "I'm happy to help Leo." She replied. Then her eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry if anything I said offended you, I don't know what came over me." She said, blushing and looking at the ground in shame. Loke chuckled and moved from his knees to a sitting position. "It's alright Aries, I needed to hear those words from you," Replied Loke, "and please, call me Loke." Aries smiled, doing her best to ignore her cheeks, which were now the same color as the hair of that scary weapons lady that Lucy knew.

Speaking of which… "I'm sorry about Lucy." Said Aries. This confused Loke. "What do you mean?" He asked. Aries brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I know that you liked her, but she ended up with Natsu instead." Elaborated Aries. Oh, that. "It's alright Aries," Said Loke with a brief chuckle, "truth be told, I'm happy for them, and I honestly never like Lucy that way in the first place." Now Aries was confused. "Then why did you keep hitting on her all the time?" She asked.

"I am a womanizer for a few reasons, the first being that it was good distraction from the pain I felt while I was trapped in the human world," Replied Loke, Aries winced, seeing his point there, "and when I was allowed back, it was just a habit that I was stuck with and couldn't get rid of." Aries giggled a little at that part, but something was bugging her, how come Loke never hit on her? "My third and final reason was that it distracted me from the girl I did like, but was too scared to ask out." Said Loke.

This confused Aries. "You're fine with hitting on a girl you _don't_ like, but you're too afraid to go after the one you do like?" Asked the pink haired spirit. This caused Loke to laugh. "Yeah, that or I was really put off by them." Said Loke. Que another arrow through Aries's heart. "Oh, like who?" She asked worriedly. "Well for starters, there's Aquarius, I like not being simultaneously drowned in sand and water." Replied Loke, which brought a small smile to Aries's lips.

"As for the girl of the Gemini twins, she's too young… I think, plus I can never tell them apart anyway, the mother in the Pisces pair is too _old_ for me… I think, plus that'd be too awkward with her kid around all the time, Libra and I hardly ever spend time together, I honestly know nothing about her except for that part that are blatantly obvious," Continued Loke, noticing Aries's smile grow with each spirit he listed off, "and Virgo's… Virgo." Now Aries was kind of giggling.

But then she stopped when a thought came to her mind. "And what about me?" She asked sadly. Loke raised an orange eyebrow in confusion. "What about you?" He asked uncertainly. "You never tried hitting on me, so what about me puts you off?" She asked. Loke averted his gaze as warmth darted to his cheeks. "The fact that you are so pretty and kind," He said, not looking at her as her eyes widened at his words, "and that you are so sweet to others, no matter how they treated you before."

"The fact that I was worried that you'd end up rejecting me and ruining our friendship, or worse, that you'd pretend to have feelings for me so that mine weren't hurt." Continued Loke. He sighed and looked Aries sadly. She wasn't sure what to say to him to make him feel better. With a sigh he began to stand up. "Look, you don't need to respond now, if you need time to think about it, then think about it, then come find me." Said the orange haired lion spirit. He then prepared to leave.

But before he could he felt something grab his wrist and spin him around. His eyes widened as he felt Aries's lips against his. Wow, if he thought her _hair_ was soft, it was like concrete compared to this. Eventually she pulled away, leaving the fancily dressed spirit blinking at her in surprise. "Did you ever consider the possibility of me accepting your feelings, maybe I've always felt the same about you." She said. Then the realization of her actions caught up with her.

Her face became even darker that Erza's hair as she hid her face in her hands, crouched down and turned away from Loke. Loke put a hand in front of his mouth as he tried to restrain laughter. She turned around and looked at him in surprise. That did it. Now Loke was holding his stomach as he laughed. "Loke!" Whined Aries. The lion spirit calmed down and crouched down in front of her. He cupped her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. They stayed that way for a moment.

Little did they realize that while they were kissing, they were slowly returning to the Celestial spirit world. When they parted, they noticed that they were back in there own world, what's worse, the rest of the Zodiac was staring at them with wide eyes. (save Virgo, cause, y'know, she's Virgo) Aquarius was the first to speak up. "Do anything to make her cry lion boy," Said the water bearer, "and I'll drown you faster than you can say 'oops'." Loke gulped nervously.

Then they were swarmed by the rest of the Zodiac, who began congratulating their leader and his new girlfriend. Then the questions began and the two of them started trying to find ways to escape. It took a wool bomb from Aries to distract the other spirits, but soon they were alone. They walked for a while before finding a nice spot to sit. Then they sat down, Aries rested her head on Loke's shoulder and and he rested his head on hers, and the lion and the lamb began to enjoy their time together.

 **Ever see a writer put fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, humor, and get a pairing together all in less than three thousand words? Well now you have. I hope you all enjoyed the Lories chapter, it is one of my personal favorites. I might write in the reactions that Fairy Tail has as well, maybe, maybe not, please give your opinion. Also if any of you would like to suggest which ship I should do next, it'd be appreciated. That aside, I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans. Nemon 0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	19. Chapter 19: Sorbeth

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **I'm back fic fans with the nineteenth chapter of The Shipping Tails. I'm pretty sure I'm going to end this story once I finish the ship after this one, because by then I'll have gotten all the important bases I needed done, out of the way, if any of you have suggestions for ships however, please leave them in the reviews and I'll be sure to write those first. Today's ship will be one, that for now, I like to call: Sorbeth (Sorano and Macbeth) not sure if that is it's real name, or if it even had one for that matter, but we'll stick with it for now, so without further ado, on with the fic...**

 **Chapter nineteen: Sorbeth**

Five of the six members of the Oracion Seis had always considered themselves a family, sure they were evil members of a dark guild, but they still cared about each other, except for Brain/Zero, 'cause, well, you know. Sure they tended to drive eachother up a wall and (more often than not) across the ceiling, but hey, name a guild that isn't like that. And Angel, now known by her real name Sorano, had always had an interest in the Seis's number two: Midnight, no known by his real name Macbeth.

She never understood why Brain had made that strange boy his number two when all he did was sleep. Brain constantly told them to never wake up Midnight while he was sleeping. But being the stubborn witch she was she decided to summon that red scorpion spirit that she had stolen to attack Midnight and wake him up. Let's just say that she and Scorpio had nightmares for months after that and all her guild mates could say were "we told you so."

After that event was past, she respected the black and white haired for his power and tried to get to know him. But his sleeping habits meant they spent no time conversing. Honestly, the first time he had ever even spoke to her was three years after the time she forcibly woke him up, and they had already been in a guild for a year at the time. For the cherry on top, hi exact words were, "Go away, I want to sleep." Now to anyone else this would have roally p**sed her off, but from him, she just felt kinda sad.

It wasn't until after Fairy Tail and the other light guilds had defeated them during the Nirvana incident that they spent time communicating, because they were cell mates. It took a long time given his absurd sleeping hours, but even he didn't spend every moment of the day sleeping. (well most days anyway) Eventually they learned eachothers real names, but only used them when they were alone. Then one day she realized something, she had fallen in love with Midnight.

But she didn't understand why she felt this way, all her life the only thing she had ever wanted was to leave this world and become a real Angel. But when she was with him, she wanted to keep living, to be with him. It wasn't until that ice mage showed her just how important living truly was that she gave up on her pointless wish. From then forward, she decided that she would live, by Macbeth's side. Then they were arrested and ended up in the same cell again.

They spent more time together, got to know each other better. Then they were released, Cobra killed Brain, and they were forced to fight Jellal. Then he defeated them and they agreed to join Sorciere and start working the side of light. Then, after two years, they were pardoned and parted ways, Sawyer and Richard, went to look for Richard's brother, Meredy, Macbeth, Jellal, and Cobra all went to Fairy Tail and Sorano went to Sabertooth to be with her sister, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't miss her former guild mates.

 **Four days after chapter eighteen**

This sucked. That's what was going through Sorano's head as she shouldered an unconscious Macbeth, and no, he wasn't taking a nap, at least not by his own accord anyway. The two of them had independently come to the same place, to do the same job, for some stupid reason they ignored how strange that was and agreed to do the job together, they figured it'd be nice to spend some quality time together, since the only time they ever see each other anymore was during one of Fairy Tail's crazy parties.

Obviously it was a trap. The pair of mages did their best in the fight, but the setters of the trap was a bunch of former dark guild stragglers. They ultimately won the fight, but not before taking taking heavy damages, and the battle was very far away from the village that they had originally arrived in. So they did the one thing that they could do. After binding up their fallen foes, they began trekking back to the village, in hopes to make it before dark.

Unfortunately, the universe had chosen to day to be an a$$hole to the pair of mages. Overcome with injuries, the reflector mage collapsed down the side of the trail, forcing Sorano to chase after him. The fall had further injured him to the point of unconsciousness, bringing us to where we are now. Sorano continued to trudge along the path, then she did something truly stupid. She let the words, "Well things can't possibly get any worse" run through her mind.

 _KA-BOOM!_ Roared the sky. The next thing the angel mage knew, she was drenched to her feathers in water. She felt her left eye twitch, and for a moment, feared that she was going to have an aneurysm out of pure rage. She looked around her, in the hopes of finding somewhere that they could hole up for the night. After a moment of searching, Sorano found what she was looking for. Not caring about whether or not it was inhabited, she moved as fast as her injured, weighed down, body, could carry her.

Once inside she practically collapsed. A decision she instantly regretted because not only was the ground incredibly hard, but Macbeth also ended up falling on her. She gently leaned the unconscious mage against a wall and decided to make this cave at least semi-hospitable. She was unhappy to go back into the storm, but she had to in order to find fire fuel. Once she had what she knew would be enough for a few hours, she made her way back to the cave.

She knew that she'd have to wait until the wood she'd collected was dry before it could function as a proper fuel source, fortunately she managed to find enough kindle to start a sustainable fire, which would not only last them for some time, but it would also speed up the drying process of the rest of the fuel. Once the fire was going, she sat down next to Macbeth. It took some time but eventually the reflector mage regained consciousness. "What happened?" He groaned unhappily.

"You took a stumble, then a nap, I carried you here, then I started a fire, the end." Muttered Angel unhappily, giving her ally a brief rundown on their miserable situation. "So what now?" He asked. "We rest here tonight, if we're lucky, Erik had already figured out that we're in trouble and our guilds have already mounted some type of rescue operation to come find us, which will be difficult considering this storm, we'll stay here tonight, and tomorrow, if we haven't been rescued and we have the strength to move, we'll get ourselves back." Explained Sorano.

Macbeth sighed dejectedly, he didn't like the plan, but, it was best that they had. He laid down and shut his eyes, hoping to sleep the pain in his muscles away, when a large boom of thunder made his eyes shoot open. "...Crap." He said unhappily. Sorano raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, you can sleep through a dragon attack, but a little thunder wakes you up?" She asked unimpressed. "Shut up." Grumbled Macbeth. "I can't fall asleep to thunder." He explained.

"...Why?" Asked Sorano. Macbeth shuddered. "Reminds me of the tower." He replied. That was all he needed to say, she let him off of the hook there. Though this did bring another thought to her mind. "Why _do_ you sleep all the time?" She asked. "Nowadays it's out of habit, but back then I guess it was to make up for the constant nights of insomnia I had to deal with when we were in the tower, I couldn't sleep with all those screams." He told her. This made Sorano feel bad.

"That was my prayer, remember? For the ability the ability to sleep, despite what happened around me." Said Macbeth. "Yeah and mine was for an early death, so that I could become an angel. A foolish wish, if it weren't for that stripping ice wizard I'd probably be dead right now." Said Sorano, bringing her knees to her chest. "Gotta say, the rest of us thought your wish was foolish, but we were smart enough to not say anything." Replied Macbeth.

A tick mark appeared on Sorano's forehead. She sighed and decided to go lay down. Macbeth watched her go and then shrugged his shoulders. A few moments Macbeth jumped at the sound of another lightning strike. Sorano jumped in surprise when she found the reflector mage laying down next to her. "...What are you doing?" She asked in annoyance. "Can't sleep, let me stay." He said unhappily. _"Now I know how that blond bimbo felt."_ Thought Sorano.

"Whatever," Grumbled Sorano, turning around to face away from him. "Just keep your hand off." "Whatever." Parroted Macbeth. Then the two of them fell asleep. Sorano groaned unhappily as she awoke the next morning. "Ugh, I'm gonna need to go to the chiropractor after that sleep." She whined aloud. Then she looked down and noticed something rather… annoying. The sight of Macbeth's arms wrapped around her waist. This time two or three tick marks appeared on her forehead.

She raised her arm high up and brought an elbow down onto his head. When it did nothing she she did it again. This time he stirred with a groan. "What?" He asked unhappily. "Let. Go." She said slowly, but sternly. He looked down to where his arms were. Then he just shrugged and went back to sleep. It wasn't until she punched him in the face that he decided to just get up. Once they were up, they looked around to see that their guild mates hadn't found them yet.

"Looks like we're walking." Stated Sorano. What the pair of mages didn't understand was the fact that their guildmates hadn't found them yet, with Cobra's ears and the noses of seven different dragon slayers, it would've been like finding a mountain in an open field. But, they'd find out soon enough, so they began walking. After walking for a while, Sorano noticed that something felt off. She stuck out a hand and attempted to use her magic. When nothing happened, she began to worry.

"Macbeth." She said, in order to get her companion's attention. "Hm?" He asked, looking at her. "Try using your magic." She said, it wasn't a request. With a roll of his eyes, he closed his eyes and focused, but when nothing happened, he opened them and looked at his hand in confusion. "My magic isn't working." He said. "Mine neither." Said Sorano. Then it clicked with her. Near the end of the battle, one of their opponents hit them with a weird spell.

At first it didn't seem to do anything, so they continued on as if nothing had happened, then once the battle was over, they hadn't needed to use their magic. "I think our magic containers are blocked off or something." Said Sorano. Macbeth raised an eyebrow. "When a mage uses magic, it takes away some of the magic in our magic containers, which then slowly refills at the same time, I think we were hit with a spell that stops us from regaining magic." Explained Sorano.

"So, we're in the woods, injured, there might not even be anybody looking for us, and we're out of magic power?" Asked Macbeth, just to clarify. "Yup." Said Sorano. With a sigh, he resumed trudging towards the town. After a moment Sorano caught up with him. "...So, anything interesting happen at Fairy Tail recently?" Asked Sorano, getting bored quickly. "Fairy Tail is always interesting, I'm amazed that you haven't tried to murder your guild master yet." Replied Macbeth unenthusiastically.

"For what?" Asked the white haired girl in confusion. "Abducting your sister, biting her on the neck, bonding the two of them for life, need I go on?" Replied Macbeth flatly. "He's only alive because she restrained me." Deadpanned Sorano. "And what about the shadow dragon? Didn't he grope Yukino, Albeit by accident?" Asked the reflector mage. "His exceed has the most potent puppy dog eyes in existence." Was Sorano's only response, so he let it drop.

Then, as they rounded a corner, they smacked into the worse possible thing. A bear. And it looked hungry. Sorano and Macbeth stared at the furry creature in silence for a solid twenty minutes before reacting. Slowly, they turned around and started walking. Then the bear roared and the pair of them took off like rockets. Now, at any other time, they would have defended themselves with their magic, but they obviously couldn't do that, given their current situation.

Don't ask them how they did it, but after running for a while they eventually lost the bear. Their new problem, however was that they had gotten themselves lost as well. So once again, the pair of mages found themselves wandering through the woods, only this time, with no set destination. "Do you think they're looking for us yet?" Asked Sorano. "There is no way that the search hasn't started yet, and if it hasn't then I'm going to murder Cobra." Grumbled out Macbeth.

Sorano sighed, then she felt a strange twinge in the air, she looked and noticed something, it looked like a large dome, one that they were inside. "Midnight, I don't think we lost our magic because of a spell, I think we're trapped inside of some sort of anti-magic area, look up." Said Sorano. The black and white haired man looked up, to see the dome as well. "That must be why they haven't found us, so if we exit the dome, they can start searching for us." Said Macbeth.

The two stopped, then exchanged a look. Then just like that, the two of them took off, even faster than when they were running from the bear. Once they reached the edge of the dome and went through, they could instantly begin to feel their magic returning. At the same time, Erik heard the distress that they were in and began organizing a party to pick them up. "Hopefully they can find us, and all we have to do is wait." Said Sorano, exhaling heavily from exhaustion.

"In that case, I'm taking a nap." Said Macbeth. As he all but collapsed on the ground where he stood. "...After all we just went through, you're going to choose _now_ to sleep?" Asked the angel mage uncertainly. When the only thing he replied with was a grunt, she sighed and sat down. After sitting there for a moment, he moved and laid his head down on her lap. "Move or I'll hit you again." She said flatly. "Hit me and I'll make you see things that'll give you nightmares." He replied.

"I hate you." She said, obviously not meaning it, but saying it to get her point across. "Love you too." He said. Sorano was silent for a moment before her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what?" She asked looking at him in alarm. But by then the man was already snoring softly. "Hey, wake up, repeat what you said." She demanded about to shake him, but then remembering what he said. With a sigh, she laid down and waited for their guild's to find them.

 **Hey- (Doesn't bother dodging the tomato thrown at my face.** _ **(SPLAT)**_ **I deserved that. (Punch in the face)** _ **(THOCK!)**_ **That too. (SLAP) Ok, that's enough. (Kick in the balls and a high pitched squeal) Anyway, I'm probably going to end this fic at the next chapter, then move onto the real story that I'm writing, which is a sequel to this one, see if any of you can guess what the final pairing will be, hint: It was shown in the first chapter. That aside, I need to get out of here, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


	20. Chapter 20: Zervis and The End

_**The Shipping Tails**_

 **Well, Fic fans, this is it, the final chapter of: The Shipping Tails! I think I made a good call on which story to end with, these two were there in the beginning, and in a way, the original ship of Fairy Tail (chronologically speaking) The ship I am of course speaking of is none other than: Zervis! I was given some suggestions for ships and these are my reactions to them: Capricorn X Virgo: Now way, Capricorn is at least (Keywords: at least) seventeen years older than Virgo. Aquarius X Scorpio: They're already together, no need to get involved there. Zervis: Doing that right now. Makarov and Porlyusica: Eh, pass, not really sure what I'd do for them. Also, I have an interesting scope on the story that I'm pretty sure has never been done before, once this chapter ends, so will this story, and I will begin writing my next book: A fight for the present: Past Vs. Future. I'll leave the details of that story to your imagination, now on with the fic!**

 **Chapter twenty: Zervis**

Zeref Dragneel felt himself floating in an eternal darkness. There was no up, there was no down. No left, no right, no north, south, east, or west for that matter. Only darkness. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered happening was travelling with Mavis as they tried to make her wish to see a fairy come true. Now they were stuck in a void of black. Where was Mavis. He needed to get to her. He tried to call to her, but when he opened his mouth, no sound came out.

 _"Zeref. Dragneel."_ Spoke an ominous voice. Zeref let out a silent groan as he turned to look at the source of the voice. His eyes widened at the what was in front of him. In front of him was a pair of red eyes, surrounded by a strange dark energy that was outlined with red. Then Zeref finally regained his voice. "Who. Are you?" He wheezed out in a voice so weak, it was practically a whisper. _"You know who I am, after all, I'm the only reason that you lived for over four hundred years."_ Said the mysterious presence.

Zeref's eyes widened further. "Ankhseram." He said. With some effort, he moved his body so that he would be fully facing the dark presence in front of him. "What do you want, you've already made my life hell once, do you wish to do it again?" Demanded the dark wizard angrilly. Ankhseram sighed at him. _"Not quite."_ Said the death god (I'm pretty sure that's what he(/she/it?) is) "Zeref!" Cried Mavis Vermillion as she crashed into the the taller man and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mavis? What? How?" He asked in confusion. _"I have decided to give the two of you a second chance, originally I was only going to save the girl, since everything that happened to her was your fault, but, for reasons beyond my comprehension, she loves you and convinced me to give you a second chance as well."_ Explained Ankhseram. Zeref looked at the young blonde girl in surprise. "...How?" He asked simply. Mavis gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"...Never mind." Said the former emperor. _"Moving on,"_ Said Ankhseram, _"There are some ground rules that we need to go over."_ Both ghosts looked at Ankhseram and waited for (let's just go with) him to elaborate. _"No trying to kill yourselves, we all know how that went."_ Said the death god. Mavis and Zeref sweatdropped at this. "I only wanted to die because I was immortal and killing everyone who came to close to me, unintentionally might I add." Replied Zeref.

 _"Fair enough, rule two, no using incredibly powerful dark spells or attempting to revive the dead."_ Said Ankhseram looking at Mavis, then Zeref as he said those two things. _"Rule three is that once you return to the land of the living, you must join an official light guild."_ Said Ankhseram, concluding the three rules. The pair of wizards exchanged a knowing look. _"Now the real kicker: If you break any of these three rules, everyone you care about will be given the same curse of contradiction you were given."_ Said Ankhseram.

Zeref's and Mavis's eyes widened in shock but they didn't say anything. _"One last thing."_ Said the powerful death god. Suddenly the pair of ghosts felt a strange magic energy around them. Then they began to glow. They shut their eyes tightly and waited for it to pass. When it did they opened their eyes and could not believe what they were seeing. They were both older now. _"I have aged your bodies to that of twenty five year old humans, to make your physical ages match your mental ones."_ Explained Ankhseram.

 _"Now then, I need to also give this to the two of you."_ Said the death god. A bright light appeared in front of the pair of wizards. It glowed brightly for a moment, before disappearing. In its place stood a young man, most likely in his late teens. Their reactions were pretty different. "Who is this?" Asked Mavis in confusion. "August?" Asked Zeref in surprise. _"As Zeref aptly put, this is August, your son."_ Said Ankhseram. Once again they had very different reactions.

"August is our son!?" Shouted Zeref in surprise. "We have a son!?" Demanded Mavis looking at Zeref, then at the boy, then at the floating pair of eyes above them. "Yes, talk about me like I'm not standing right in front of you." Said August flatly, looking at his parents. The pair of wizards shared a look. " _He's definitely your son._ " They said in perfect unison. August rolled his eyes. "And you're definitely my parents, can we move on?" Asked the copy mage.

"I remember you being more respectful at this age." Deadpanned Zeref. _"After Zeref, quote-unquote, 'killed' Mavis, August was somehow created from it, Precht found him, but fearing his power even at a young age, abandoned him in the wilderness. He managed to survive on his own until he came across Zeref by random chance, who then became his assistant and later on, the most powerful man in the Spriggan twelve."_ Said Ankhseram, giving the two a quick rundown on their son's history.

"...How?" Asked Zeref. _"Well, when two people love eachother very much-"_ Started Ankhseram. "MOVING ON!" Shouted Mavis, cutting him off, "Could you please send us to the world of the living now?" _"Is there anywhere that you'd like me to drop you off?"_ Asked the powerful death god. The three wizards exchanged a look. " _Fairy Tail._ " They replied, once again in perfect unison. With a chuckle, Ankhseram focused his magic on the trio, sending them back to Earthland.

It was an average day for Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were butting heads while Lucy and Juvia watched them. Erza was eating some strawberry cake, occasionally letting Jellal get a bite, Elfman was talking about being a man and getting smacked by Evergreen for it, Laxus and Mira were being… Laxus and Mira, we aren't even going there. Bickslow was cracking jokes and Lisanna was holding her stomach as she ran out of breath from laughing at them. Cana was hanging off of Freed while they both drank some booze.

Romeo and Wendy were cheering for their "big brother", Happy brought some tea for Carla, who happily (lol) accepted, Levy was sitting in Gajeel's lap reading a book while Jet and Droy watched them with weak smiles on their faces while Gajeel read over her shoulder, and Cobra and Kinana were sitting off to the side talking. Then everyone's heads shot up as a large cylinder of red magic appeared in the middle of the guild hall. It stayed there for a moment before disappearing, leaving a large cloud of smoke. "Did it work?" Came a voice from inside.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Part of the smoke cleared, revealing the three people inside. " _Zeref?_ " Asked Natsu. " _First?_ " Asked Lucy. Zeref and Mavis weakly smiled at them while the August kind of lingered behind them. "Why are they naked?" Asked Erik. The three of them looked down to see that they were wearing absolutely no clothing. With a shriek of embarrassment Mavis used her magic to create the illusion of clothes to cover them.

Natsu walked up to his older brother. "I have so many questions that I don't even know where to begin." Said Natsu, staring at his brother with a suspicious look. "Well once we have some _real_ clothes, I'll be happy to explain." Responded Zeref. "And why the hell should we not just blast you into a pile of dust!? Roared Gray in response. Mavis looked at him sternly. "Do I have to pull the first master card?" She huffed out. With a sigh Gray sat back down and crossed his arms.

After going through the guild's lost and found and finding decent looking clothes that fit the three unexpected visitors to Fairy Tail, Zeref and Mavis explained their parts of the situation, but had yet to cover who August was. "And what about him?" Asked Makarov, gesturing to the blond haired teenager. "That is… August." Said Zeref hesitantly. At this Mest's eyes widened and he took three large steps back from the seventeen year old. As did many of the other members.

"August? As in strongest male in the Spriggan 12 August?" Asked Lucy for clarification. "And, as we learned just over an hour ago, our son." Said Mavis. There was about five seconds of silence before Gajeel spoke up. "Is anyone else totally lost right now?" He asked. To this, every Fairy Tail mage rose their hand. "Wait, I thought that Lacrade person was your son." Said Erza looking at Zeref. To which the dark haired man simply shook his head.

"Lacrade was one of my etherious that I made in Mavis's vision, I simply let him think he was my son since he technically wasn't wrong." Explained Zeref. "And him?" Grunted Laxus looking at August once more. Then Mavis and Zeref explained how August came to be, to the best of their abilities given how little they truly knew about him. "Wait, this Ankshe-ham guy said that you had to join a guild right?" Asked Natsu. "His name is Ankhseram," Corrected Zeref, "and yes."

Natsu grinned broadly. "Well then welcome to Fairy Tail!" He said happily. Zeref smiled slightly. "If you insist." He said. "Hell no!" Shouted Gray, but was promptly ignored. "Natsu, do you really think we can let the darkest mage of all time just join our guild?" Asked Makarov. "But, but, where will we go?" Whimpered Mavis, giving him puppy dog eyes. Gray hesitated, but only slightly. "That only worked because you used to look like a thirteen year old, that won't work anymore." Snapped the demon slayer.

Then with a poof she looked like her thirteen year old self. "...I give up." Groaned Gray. "Please Gramps." Begged Natsu. "I'll take care of him, I'll keep him out of trouble." "One: I'm not a dog, don't talk about me like I am one, and two: if even half of what I've heard about you is true, then you're the last person who should be in charge of 'keeping me out of trouble'." Said Zeref. Natsu glared at his brother. "Whose side are you on you fosil?" Asked Natsu. "Who are you calling a fossil pinky!?" Demanded Zeref.

"Cough, cough, four hundred years old." Said Natsu. "Cough, cough, so are you!" Retorted Zeref. "Time travel." Natsu stated simply. Zeref sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. During this Romeo walked over to where August was. "So, you're Zeref's son huh?" Asked Romeo. He was ignored. "You know, Natsu is in a way my brother, so technically speaking that makes you my nephew." Said Romeo. August looked at him lazily. "You're short for an uncle." He grunted.

To be fair, August was only ahead of Romeo by a, well, a head. Romeo's brow twitched in annoyance. "Did I forget to mention that technically speaking, your cousin is a cat?" Asked Romeo. "You have a kid? And it's a cat?" Asked August uncertainly. "Wrong uncle." Deadpanned Romeo, causing Wendy to giggle next to him. August looked over at Natsu, who had Happy flying around him. "C'mon guys let him join the guild, pleeeeeeeease?" Begged Natsu.

"NO!" Shouted almost everyone. "I'm sorry Natsu, but don't forget, it's because of your brother and the demons that he created that most of us lost our parents." Said Lisanna. "Yes, and I can never put how sorry I am for that into words, I wasn't in my right mind when I made them and they jumped to conclusions on what it was that I wanted them to do," Said Zeref sadly, "and I hope that someday you will all forgive me, and I won't hold it against you if you never do, I only request the ability to spend my remaining days with my son, Mavis, and Natsu."

"...Crap, how do we say no to that?" Groaned Gray. "Very well Natsu, we will give your brother a chance." Said Makarov. Natsu and Mavis cheered and high fived and Zeref smiled softly. August remained silent. Mirajane grabbed the stamps and walked towards them. "Where would you like your marks?" She asked. Mavis held up her right hand. "On my hand please, make it black." She said sweetly. After stamping her she turned to Zeref. "I'll take a white one on my right shoulder." He said.

Once he was stamped she turned to August. "I'll take a gold one on my left shoulder." He said. After she stamped him she went and put the stamper away. Once she was back, Zeref stopped to get a better look at her. After a moment his eyes widened and a horrified expression went onto his face. "Dear lord, what did you do to my demons?" He asked incredulously. "Oh, I absorbed them and took their power for my own." She replied, her sweet expresion never faltering.

Zeref then took a large step away from the Satan soul take over mage. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Look, just because you convinced us to let you join the guild does not mean that we have forgiven you, nor does it mean that you're one of us just yet, got that?" Said Gray sternly. Zeref nodded his head. "Of course, perhaps some embarrassing childhood stories about Natsu would help to sway your opinion." Said the dark haired mage, a smirk finding a way onto his face.

"Don't you dare!" Shouted Natsu. "...Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Chorused Gray and Gajeel as they each wrapped an arm around Zeref's shoulders. Then Zeref grinned at the two mages and everybody stopped. Because Zeref's grin matched the one Natsu usually wore almost perfectly. "...I finally seem the resemblance between those two now." Said Erik. "That… is just creepy." Said Laxus. Natsu took a break from being mad to laugh at everyone's expression.

Then Gray shook his head. "So about those stories." Said the ice maker mage. "Ah yes, do you want me to start with the potty training, or the bedwetting?" Asked Zeref. "One more word out of you and I swear I will kill you again!" Bellowed Natsu. With a sigh, Zeref stepped away from Gajeel and Gray. "Don't worry guys, I already heard all of his stories, so I can tell you once their gone, and wait until you hear about the stuffed bear of his." Said Cobra.

"Say anything about Barry and nobody will find your charred remains!" Snapped Natsu. "Barry?" Asked Lucy unimpressed. With red cheeks Natsu stormed out of the guild. Romeo leaned over to where August was. "So what do you think of Fairy Tail?" Asked the purple haired mage. "I think you're all insane." Said August. "We get that a lot." Deadpanned Romeo. "Are you insane?" Asked August with a raised eyebrow. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage, so probably." Said Romeo. "Touche." Replied August.

With a laugh Romeo went back to his original spot with Wendy, and Fairy Tail resumed their day as if nothing had happened, but now they had three new members. Wait until the other guild hear about this. They've now got the Fairy Tactician, the most powerful wizard of all time, and the strongest man in the Spriggan twelve. Sting is probably going to bust gut over that one, as well as the other guild masters for that matter, hopefully Kagura doesn't try to murder them.

 **And that's a wrap fic fans, I have hereby finished The Shipping Tails. And on my birthday no less, how funny. I don't have much else to say except for that I hope you all enjoyed the fic, I hope you read the one that is a sequel to this which will be a whole lot of awesomeness. What did you think of this Zervis story, getting to live together happily. Like heck Zeref is just going to have a peaceful afterlife, and if he was coming back, then you'd better believe that Mavis was too, and we might as well bring August with as well, just for kicks. Anywho I need to get out of here fic fans, so until next time fic fans, Nemon0416 is outta here! (Fairy Tail salute!)**


End file.
